a whole new change
by Yudi50Different
Summary: From Seattle to San Francisco, from cool to cocky. How will Chloe and her brother adjust.
1. Chapter 1

You might think of me as a regular girl. Hangs out with friends and family, goes to school. Am not. I come from a ancient Egyptian race made by the goddess called Basset. I have cat-like abilities. Along with my family and a few others we are the only ones of our kind around here. We are called Mai. My parents are the pride leaders in Seattle. My name is Chloe King, am 16 years old. My transformation started when I was 12 years old. I have been in foster homes since I was 3 brought to America from Russia. But at the age of 8, a couple adopted me. With them I learned who I am. I have been with them ever since. Up until last summer, everything was fine. Until we found out I am the Uniter. Now its not safe so me and my brother are getting send to live with the San Francisco pride. Its for my safety but I hate leaving the ones I love.

"Chloe, lets go your going to be late" Mama Beth called out to from down stairs. Beth is the pride leaders wife in Seattle

"Yo, Lo come on you know how Ma gets when you take to long" Nelson said passing my room.

Nelson is my brother. Not blood related but we grow up together so he took on my big brother role.

"Alright am coming" I said go down stairs.

"Chloe you look so pretty" Mama Beth said.

I was wearing a white shirt with black strips going horizontal, long gold necklace, jean shorts, white sailor bracelet, gold bangles, and brown sandals.

"Thanks Ma" I told her

"I know it's a big change Chloe but we are all going with you so you can settle in and then we are coming back. Its for your own safety" she said

I nodded and then we left.

We still had to get withdrawn from school. Papa Bill had left with the rest of our cast, like Mama Beth liked to call us.

We were a big group but we got along just fine. It was 9 of us, 3 that were Ma and Pa's kids Jessie, Justine, and Ashley. The rest of us were adopted. Nelson, Me, Jessica, Britney, Steven and Zac.

When we got on the plane Ma called Pa to let him know that we were on our way.

"Bill says that there will be a car waiting for us when we get there" she told us

"Ma, did we have to do this in the middle of the week?" I asked her

"The faster the better Chloe" she told me.

"Please tell me we don't start school tomorrow?" Nelson asked her

"Yeah we do, that was the first thing Pa said he was going to do when he got there. When do we meet the people from the pride?" I asked

"Friday" she told me

Nelson and I looked at each other. Well he we go, time for a change and a new attitude.

I was always the shy, keep to my self kind of girl but am going to try and be a little more out going. Nelson was the popular guy at out old school. Captain of the baseball team, every girl wanted him.

I took a nap when I woke up we were already in San Francisco.

Wow, its so big and nice. Maybe it wont be so bad here.

We got off and found our ride, when he got to were we are going to live it was huge and tall about 20 floors I think.

"Chloe hurry Pa is waiting up stairs" Mama Beth said

"Go on ahead ill get my bag and go up, What number is it?" I asked

"1804" she told me

Damn the 18th floor, long way up. I got my bag and started to walk to the elevator.

"Hold the elevator please" a voice said was I got on and pressed 18. It had a British accent, that's hot.

The guy came on. He was blond, beautiful brown eyes, banging body. He was into basketball because he was wearing his schools basketball shorts, a women bitter tank top, tennis, his bag and a basketball.

"Thanks" he said with a smirk.

I take that back he's gorgeous, I just looked at him and smiled

"Visiting?" he asked

"Ummm, no I just moved in" I said

"Really? What apartment?" he asked

"1804" I said

"That's next to mine, am Alek" he said extending his hand

"Chloe, nice to meet you" I said shaking his had, it was so warm. God I can look into those eyes for ever.

The elevator stopped and he let me get out first. I smiled and nodded, Nelson came running out like an animal from the apartment.

"Yo, beautiful lets go we are waiting for you eat" he said nad ran back in

"I'll see you around" Alek said and turned to go into his apartment

"Yeah see you" I said and walked in

"Who's that?" Nelson asked

"Some guy I met in the elevator" I told him with out looking at him. He can tell that I liked him, that kid could read me like a book, I hated it.

"Don't forget to take out your clothes for tomorrow" Mama Beth said before closing my bedroom door.

"Jess, I need your help. The guy from the elevator, he's hot and he goes to that school we starting tomorrow help me pick something hot" I told her.

Jessica, was the fashion queen of the group.

"Ok Kiki lets see what you got" she said

After about an hour looking she ran out and said she found the perfect one

It was slim-fit gray jeans, blue you rock you rule shirt with no sleeves, a kiss necklace, gray peep to pumps, a black suede cropped jacket sleeves only went up to me elbows, and a pair of Rocawear sunglasses.

"With your hair straight, you'll look hot" she told me

"thank you, love you. Goodnight" I said and jumped into bed.

When we woke up Ma had food made and then she gave us our class schedules

"Behave, ill see you when you get back" she said was Nelson and I walked out of the apartment

"Lets go girly" Nelson yelled as I was getting into the car

"Relax you hormones ok" I told him

We got to the school, man was it big.

"Ok ill see you at lunch, Peace out" Nelson said and left

I need to find my locker, I found this preppy girl and asked her were I could find my locker

"What number is it?" she asked me

"315" I told her

"Oh that's close to mine, ill show you. My name is Amy" she said

"Hi, am Chloe and new here" I said

" I love you outfit" Amy said

"Thank you" I told her

She showed me to my locker and then pointed in the direction of my first class.

"Thanks see you at lunch" I said, she nodded and left

I put my things in my locker and then turned to go to class, I got a little lost but I turned to corner hoping I would find the stupid class. But with my luck I had to run into a chest, I dropped my books.

"Am sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going. Am such a day dreamer" I said not even looking at the person and picking up my books from the floor.

The person bend down and helped me

"its ok Chloe" the person said in that accent again. Please don't let me be him, I looked up and saw Alek

"Alek, am sorry I didn't mean to" I said

" don't worry I know am irresistible" he said with a smirk

Are you serious? Now I know Nelson is cocky, big time. So why did I have to meet another cocky guy

"Yea, right bye" I said was started to walk away

"Hey Chloe" Alek said

I turned around

"You look good" he said and smiled

"Yeah I know am irresistible" I said with a smirk and then turned around to go to class

Did I just do that? It took me a few seconds to process the fact that I just did that.

Today is going to be great, Alek thinks he's cocky. Well I grow up with a cocky guy, I know how to deal with them. To bad we can only be friends. Mai and human can even kiss, with out the human dying. I hope he's Mai.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. I had 2 classes with Amy and her boyfriend Paul, 1 class with Alek and Amy, the one right before lunch. I sat next to Amy and two rows to my left sat Alek.

"Oh my god Chloe, Alek is staring at you" Amy said. I didn't look I could feel his eyes on me.

"Yeah that's nice" I said

"Come on, he's the hottest guy in school" she told me

I turned and looked at him, he just smiled

"Hey King" he said

"Hi Alek" I said and waved

"You two know each other?" Amy asked me

"We live in the same building" I told her making it seem like nothing. I looked up as the last student walked in.

"No freaking way" I said

"Wow! Who's that he's hot" Amy said

I could hear all the girls making comments. Why? Why here? Not here!

"Have a seat Mr. next to.. What's your name?" the teacher looked at me

"Chloe" I said

"Right the other new student. Ok sit next to her" she told him

As the hot guy, like Amy called him sat next to me I just had to stair. Alek was looking at me.

"Hey kiki" Nelson said as he sat in the chair between me and Alek

"Hey Nel. So I guess we have Chemistry together" I told him

"Yeah like always" he answered and smiled

Amy just looked at me and I gave her a look saying ill explain later.

"Class let me introduce our new students. Please stand up" she said

As Nelson and I got up I felt so many eyes look at me, Nelson was sue to it but I wasn't

"This is…" she pointed at Nelson

"Nelson Cruz" he said

"And…" pointing at me

"Chloe King" I said

The rest of the class was pretty much normal, girls hitting on Nelson. I was use to that

During lunch I sat with Amy and Paul

"So how do you know the new guy" she asked me

"Well, if I tell you don't say anything to any one, I hate attention" I told her

She nodded and looked at Paul

"Nelson is my brother, well not blood but we grow up together so he's like a brother. He calls me his sister and I call him my brother" I told her

"Why don't you want people to know?" Paul asked

"Have you seen him? Back at our old school, he was the popular guy. Girls use to talk to me just to get close to him, No am all good. Lets keep it between us please" I said

They nodded, we spend the rest of lunch talking about random things, they asked me about my family and why we moved here.

After school Amy was waiting at my locker.

"Hey Chloe, I wanted to know if you need a ride home" she said

"That would be great" I said and Nelson came up to us

"Hello ladys" he said, Amy smiled but didn't say anything

"What can I help you with?" I asked him

"Umm.. am going to talk to the football couch see if maybe I can try out for the team so you think you could stay out of trouble until am done" he said

"Don't worry Amy is driving me home" I told him

"Great tell Ma and Pa what am doing and that I'll see them for dinner" he said and walked away

"Chloe you are so lucky" she told me

"Yeah very, wait till you meet every one else" I told her, we walked to her car it was nice. A red bug.

We drove in silence with a few statements here and there, when we pulled up to the parking Alek and a girl were getting out of his car

"Hey King" he said

"Hi Alek" I answered and walked away

We got to the elevator and every one got in.

"Hi am Jasmine, Alek's cousin" the girl with black straight hair, nice tan skin and a very pretty smile said to me

"Hi am Chloe" I said

My phone rang, I had the ringtone of Katy Perry E.T

"Hey Hey, tell me what you want and ill tell you if I got it" I said smiling, through the side of my eyes I saw Alek smiling and Amy nodded

"No, because am not up for it….. What did Ma say?... Why? I hate shopping with you, you take forever in a year… Borrow something of mine…. Tell Ma that Nelson is coming home for dinner… Bye" I said then the elevator doors open

I waved at Alek and Jasmine.

"Ma, am home" I yelled once I got inside

"Ok good Chloe I need you to…. Oh Hello" she said when she saw Amy

"Hi am Amy" she said

"Nice to meet you" Mama Beth said "make your self at home

"My room is the 2nd door to the left, you can drop your bag off there and ill introduce you to every one" I told her, she walked away

"Nice to see you made a friend" Ma told me

"Yeah and I met the people that live next to us, the girl is very pretty and the boy isn't so bad" I said taking out a bottled water for the fridge.

I went to the living room. Found Steven, Ashley, Jessie and Zac watching basketball

"Hey guys I want you to meet some one" I said, Amy walked in the living room and they all looked at her, she kind of blush a bit

"This is Amy. Amy this is Steven, Zac, Ashley and Jessie" I said

"Hi" they all said and went back to the game

We use to watch games all the time but not all of us like the same sports.

Nelson, Justine and I were training. We love training.

Steven, Ashley, Jessie and Zac were basketball people and Jessica and Britney were the fashion girls.

Amy hung out for a little bit and then left home, Nelson got there just in time for dinner.

"Guys tomorrow your leaving early from school to start getting ready for the Meet and Greet with the Pride of Leader" Pa told us

We all nodded.

I was in my room trying to see what to wear tomorrow for school and what to wear for the party thing when Jessica walked in

"Hey chika can I ask you for something?" I said

"Yeah que pasa?" I asked. Ma and Pa said that we needed to learn different languages so we all took Spanish.

"Well I don't have anything to wear and Pa doesn't let me go shopping so can I get something from you?" she asked

"yeah if you help me pick my outfit first" I said. We looked in my closet or well took it apart was more like it

"how about this for school tomorrow?" she asked. She pulled out a dark yellow baby doll shirt that they sleeves fall, some light blue jean shorts, bronze sandals, and a caramel color purse.

"Perfect" I said. I loved it, its was to cute

"Now for the party I was thinking…. This" she said. She showed me a strapless short burgundy dress. It was tight to my body, up until my waist and then popped out, between the breast was a "V" shape that had silver and gold bead design and also around my waist like a belt, it was very nice. She also pulled out gold heels to match with it

"You hit the bull's eye. Now I think what you could wear" I said I walked in to the close and came out with a black dress. It looked like mine but longer, it had glitter that went all around the breast area and it had a black tulle that came out from the bottom.

"Hell yeah, we are going to look hot" Jessica said

"What are you going to do to your hair?" I asked her

"just leave it down I guess, but you know what you can do. Make your curls and then pin them lightly back but all up, like a loss bun or something" she told me I liked the idea.

"Ok, am going to sleep so beat it" I told her

"Night kiki" she said and left

The next day at school was pretty normal, I was leaving during lunch so I really didn't pay much attention to any one. Classes went by fast all I could think about was the Meet and Greet tonight.

During lunch I went to tell Amy I was leaving so she could tell my teachers.

"I have a family thing and all the girls are going to get their hair and nails done" I said

"Ok that's fine I'll get your work and pass by after school" she said

"ok if am not there just leave it with who ever is or with the door man" I told her, waved by and started to walk out.

"Hey pretty lady, you ready" Nelson said as I walked to him. I hadn't notice but Alek and his band of jocko friends were standing near the door with a few cheerleaders.

Nelson and I had a strange relationship, people thought we were a couple because of how we treated each other.

"hold on Jess is calling" I said I stepped aside and saw Nelson go talk to Alek and his friends. Since when did they hang out? I thought

"Hey hey, tell what you want and ill tell you if I got it" I said

"Hey did you guys leave yet?" she asked

"No we are leaving now. Why?" I asked

"No tell Nelson to drop you off at the salon we are heading over there already ok?" she told me

I started walking to Nelson.

"Right got it, see you later" I said

"Nel, come on, we got to go" I told him. Everyone turned around to look at me

"Am sorry who are you?" a cheerleader asked

"Some one he knows" I said and looked at Nelson

"Hey King, cant get enough of me" Alek said with his smirk

"You got me, am secretly in love with you" I said so sarcastically that Nelson started laughing

"Come on Kiki" he said and put his arm around me as we walked out

"How do you know that kid?" Nelson asked me

"Alek? I met the day we got there remember you came running out of the apartment telling to hurry up?" I said

"Oh that's right, he lives next to us?" he asked, I just nodded


	3. Chapter 3

I was in my room waiting for Jessica to finish with Ashley's make up so she can do mine.

We were going to meet the Pride leader at this Mai restaurant that had like a V.I.P room.

"Ok am done lets get started with you" Jessica said as she walked in. She was fully dressed with make up and all.

"You are going to look hot tonight, maybe we might get you a boyfriend" she said

"I don't want a boyfriend" I said

"Really? So is that why you told Ma that they kid next door is cute" she told me. Damn I was busted

"Yeah he's cute but that's it" I said blushing a bit

"OK, Kiki's lie to your self" she said

"Jess, he's human" I told her

"You don't know that" she said, she made a point I didn't but I wasn't going go and ask him.

"Ok we are done lets go or we are going to be late" she said

We walked out and every one was in the living room waiting.

"The cast all here, lets go" Pa said as he opened the door

When we got there it was super nice, very Egyptian.

"Kids, please behave don't do something stupid ok?" Pa looked at all of us and we nodded.

"Chloe, Nelson stay back so that we can meet the Pride leader and then introduce you" Ma said

"OK" we both told her

We heard Ma and Pa great a lady and then Ma came out to get us and lead us to were Pa was standing.

"Valentina this is Nelson Cruz and his sister Chloe King" Ma said

"They are the one's we have told you about" Pa said

"Its very nice to meet you, I have heard great things about you" the lady said

She was very pretty. Dark long hair, a tan but slightly olive skin tone, and young.

"Kiki, Nel this is Valentina the San Francisco pride leader" Ma said, she saw the ladys face when she called us by our nick names

"We call Chloe Kiki some times and every since she was little she called Nelson Nel for short and we all got stuck with it" Ma explained and the lady nodded.

"Let me introduce you to the people that will be in charge of your training while you are here" Valentina said as you called over two people.

Ma and Pa were standing in front of us and we had sat down at the table behind them.

"This is my daughter Jasmine and my nephew Alek, they will be your trainers" she said

"Jasmine, Alek this is Nelson and Chloe our newest addition to the pride" she told them

Alek! Oh my god he's Mai, I wanted to die or run out of there.

Nelson got up

"Hi, we met at school. Nelson Cruz" he said extending his hand to Jasmine. I got up and saw Aleks eye pop out and his mouth drop

"Hello" I said, a little embarrassed

A slow song came on and there was a few people dancing. This pride is 5 times bigger then ours, there had to be at least 50 people here.

"Hey Kiki come dance with me" Justine asked me

I excused my self and took Justine's hand

"Why didn't you ask Jessica to dance?" I asked him. Justine has had a crush on Jessica since for ever but told her.

"I don't want her to turn me down" he told me

"here let me fix that" I said and walked away

"Hey Jess, Justine wants to dance with you" I told her, she was with some Mai guys and Jasmine

She nodded and went to him. I went to sit down outside, they had a little garden out there.

"Hey" I heard some one say, when I turned around I saw Alek

"Hi" I said with out looking at him

"So your Mai" he said

"Yeah ever since I was 12" I told him

"That's great, so am going to be your trainer and Jasmine is going to be Nelson's. Every week we are going to switch" he said while he sat next to me, I nodded

"Is that what you want to talk to me about? Training?" I asked

"No, not really. Chloe am very attracted to you but I…" he was saying and I cut him off

"Am attracted to you too" I said and he smiled

"But can we take things slow, I know being Mai everything goes fast but can we take it slow. You know go on dates and get to know each other" I said

"Yeah I would like that" he said

"But I need to ask you. Nelson, is he.." Alek was going to ask me if he was my boyfriend

"Nelson is my brother" I said and I saw a huge smile on his face

"Oh I thought he was your boyfriend because of how he is with you" he said

"yeah a lot of people think that, it helps in a way because some human girls don't take no so I kind of step in and have them back off, same goes for guys in my case" I said

" I understand. Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" he asked

I smiled at him. "Yes I would love to"

"Lets get back inside before people start talking" he said

When we walked back in Jasmine and Nelson were hitting it off pretty good.

I hope that's his mate, kid needs to settle down already.

Alek and I walked to the dance floor. Once our hands touch I felt this wave of energy and this connection that I felt in my soul. What was that? I knew that I was right were I was suppose to be and with the right person. I could tell he felt it to because he smiled, this beautiful smile and I felt like Cinderella at the ball

"You look beautiful" he said

"Thank you, you don't look so bad your self" I told him

After the party was done and we were all home, I changed into some pajamas and then went to find Ma, I had to ask her about the feeling

"Ma, can I talk to you for a minute" I said. She was coming out of the kitchen

"Yeah, what's on your mind" she said

We sat in the living room, I didn't know how to tell her

"you remember the guy that lives next door that I told you was cute?" I asked her

"yeah I do" she said

"well he's Alek" I said waiting to see what she would say

"Your trainer? Wow that's great. I saw you guys dancing, he looks like he likes a lot and you him to" she said

"well Ma that's the thing. When we were dancing, when our hands touch I felt this wave of energy and this connection that went all the way to my soul. Do you know what that means?" I asked her.

"Well Chloe there are two ways Mai find their mate. One, when your older much older and you see your mate something in you clicks and you both feel it. Second, if you get the chance and you find out mate when you young then your click happens by touch. Sweetie you found your mate" she said

"Ma come on am 16, how did I find my mate. Please, really?" I said. I was happy but scared I didn't want to get hurt

"Yeah you did and am happy I was around to see you find him. I asked Valentina about him, he has a sad story. His parents both died when he was 4 in Russia, he was send off the England and adopted by a older couple that couldn't have kids. At 14 he started changing and his mother kicked him out, Valentina found him and he's been with her ever since" she told me

"Ma, that's sad. I feel bad for him" I said

" its kind of like your story but we were able to find you before you started changing which was good" she said, I nodded.

"come on off to bed, its late" she told me

"Ma, he asked me out on a date tomorrow night. Is that ok?" I asked

"Yes, it is" she told me

"Night Ma" I said

"Good night Kiki" she said

I got to my room and saw I had 3 text messages

**(2) Alek (1) Jessica**

**From: Alek**

**Hey Chloe, I know its late but I just wanted to tell you ill pick you up tomorrow at 8.**

**From: Alek**

**Good night and sweet dreams love.**

**From: Jessica**

**Why didn't you tell me Justine likes me.**

Oh boy I had to talk to Jessica but I thought tomorrow would be better so I texted Alek back

_To: Alek_

_8 is fine, ill be ready. Good night and sweet dreams, 3 Chloe_

_To: Jessica_

_Ill talk to you tomorrow when he goes out with Pa ok. Night_


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't really sleep, I guess since I wasn't use to this bed yet my nights here have been a little off. I heard some voices coming from outside, I got up to go check out what was going on.

"Hey guys, whats going on?" I asked as I walked into the living room and saw every one except Ma and Pa sitting there

"None of us could sleep" Jessica said

"Yeah since tonight is our last night together, like really together we all just sat here talking" Ashley told me.

I sat down next to Britney and Jessica. We needed to do something together, we cant just sit here

"Lets go for a run" I said. Nelson and Justine got up fast

"Come on Kiki you guys are the training junkies not us" Steven said

"Haha very funny, not for training for fun. We haven't done that in a while. Come on" I said looking at every one

"Yeah lets go" Nelson said

Every one nodded and then we all left to get dressed. We had on about the same thing, the guys had black sweat pants with tennis and a black t-shirt and all the girls had on black sweat pants with tennis and black tank tops.

We went out the balcony and up to the roof.

"Ok lets just run" I said, I know I should have texted Alek to let him know what we were doing but I didn't. I looked at my watch, it was 12:57am. This is going to be a long night.

We ran, jumped, wrestled, we didn't who's the fastest, we stopped and talked, laughed.

It was super fun, thank god we left a note at home because if not we were dead. I looked at my watch again and it was 9:36am.

"Guys we should get home" Ashley said, Justine's phone rang and we all looked at him

"Its just mom" he said, picked up and walked away.

"Mom says that she needs us home, she's going to invite the pride leader and her family for lunch and needs all our help. The guys are going with Pa to buy some things food and a dinning table since the other hasn't gotten here and the girls are going to help mom clean and organized the things that just got there" Justine said as he got back to us. We all nodded and headed back home

We took the elevator up since we didn't want to get yelled at for jumping though the windows.

As we got to our floor we heard a door open.

We walked out and Ma was standing at the door

"Thank Basset lets go get ready, am going to talk to the pride leader" she said

Through the side of my eye I saw their door open and Valentina come out

"Valentina, hi I was just going to talk to you" Ma said

"Hello Beath, good morning. Hello Chloe" she said, I heard two chairs move

"Hi Valentia good morning" I said and turned to go inside, through the side as I turned I saw Alek and Jasmine standing at the door way.

"Yo Kiki lets go" Britney yelled at me

"Alright am coming, chill the horse ok?" I said back and walked in

"Lets put some music, we need some beats to do this labor work" Jessica said getting the stand for my iPod.

I had a whole play list of songs that were up beat that us girls liked to listen to. I pressed play and we started cleaning and dancing. Ma come in a few minutes later

"They said they would be here for in a few" she said, we nodded and got to work

We had arranged the couch first and then the tables around it. Ashley did the entertainment stand, along with the TV and everything that went with is.

Jessica put up frames of art and family pictures that we brought, all around the house. While me and Britney cleaned all the décor we ordered to liven the place up a bit.

When we finished we looked at our jobs. He living room had a big brown couch facing the TV, a love seat to the left and a sofa for one to the right, both facing each other. A round wooden table with a glass center I the middle and two small ones on the side that were similar to the big one. One small table had a vase with red roses and the other had a big picture of all of us together.

The rest of the house had pictures of us at family vacations and Egyptian art work .

The boys helped Pa set up the dinning table, while Ma made the food, all the girls sat and watched

We all looked at each other after and laughed, the house looked good. The song Dirty little secrets came on and Jessica blasted the radio, we all looked at her and saw her dancing.

Ashley and I got up and joined her, after that every one was dancing. We didn't notice that there were people in the house until the song was over and we were laughing. We looked at the couch and saw Alek, Jasmine, Chris, Sam, David, and Krista sitting looking at us, we looked crazy. Valentina, Ma and Pa were in standing behind the couch looking as well.

"They haven't done this in a very long time and they just got back from training" Ma said

"Training, how long did you train for" Valentina asked

"Since 12:57am till the time you saw us walk out the elevator" Zac said

"That was 9 something in the morning, you guys trained that long?" she asked

"Well when we are all together we lose track of time" I said. She just nodded and I saw Alek smirk

"Go kids get ready that lunch is almost ready" Pa said. We nodded and left

"Chloe how long did we take fixing the house?" Britney asked me

"Um about 2 and a half hours" I said as I picked out my close after showering, I needed to get something that I could wear for my date with Alek I wasn't going to change again.

"Guys what do I wear, am going out with Alek tonight and I don't know" I whispered so no one outside could hear me.

Britney and I looked in my closet for a minute and found the perfect outfit, cute and casual. Purple tank top with a 3 layered while skirt with black poke dots, purple flats, jean jacket, black hang down ear rings and a black and purple bracelet. I looked cute. Since Alek was wearing a blue polo, some jeans and black tennis I kind of didn't want to be to out there so I thought cute but casual was fine.

We walked out and I saw Alek's mouth drop a little.

"Close your mouth you don't want flies in there" I said as I walked by.

Some of us sat in the living to eat and others sat in the table. Mostly the adults sat at the table, along with Chris, Krista and Sam.

We talked and laughed a lot. I helped Ma bring out the dessert and then went to my room to get my bag, it was time for my date with Alek.

"You kids be good ok, Chloe not pass 2 ok?" Ma said

"Tow? I thought it was one?" I asked

"Yes but you have done good one more hours wont hurt" she told me and kissed me on the cheek

This is going to be fun.

"Were are we going?" I asked

"Am not telling, you'll see when we get there" he said and walked me to his car

It was a sports car that I have never seen before.

"Its nice but what is it?" I asked him while getting in

"it's a McLaren MP4-12C, I had it brought from England" he said

"Nice, I like it" I said and smiled

He drove off and after about 15 minutes driving came to a stop, since im new I didn't where we were. He opened my door and took my hand

"Where are we going?" I asked looking at him

"you'll see" he said still holding my hand and leading to a black gate

"you're not going to wack me off and leave me to die are you?" I asked

He laughed and nodded, he opened the gate and lead me inside

"Oh my god Alek, its beautiful" I said as I looked around.


	5. Chapter 5

Alek had taken me into this beautiful garden, the trees had Christmas lights on them and in the middle was a table set for two.

"Alek! This is beautiful. Oh my god I should have dressed nicer or something" I said looking at my self

"You look amazing" he said taking my hand and leading me to the table

"No one has ever done this for me" I told him, he pulled out my chair and I sat down

"well you said you wanted us to take it slow, so I had to think of some where we could go to get to know each other but with out people around. Just you and me" he said

"Wow you put a lot of thought into this did you? I feel special but I bet you do this to all the girls you ask out" I said looking down

"You are special, I have only gone out with one other girl besides you and things did end so well" he said

"Why what happened?" I asked, I know its not something that you talk about on a first date but we are not normal so minus well talk about a lot of things

"Well I knew I liked her but I wasn't in love with her, so wanted a commitment and I couldn't give that to her. So she cheated on me with a Mai from New York" he said, that sucks.

"What's her name?" I asked

"Mimi, she visits every so often I try to not be around when she is. She has tried to get Jasmine to tell her where I go but she never does. Mimi thinks that by saying sorry things could go back to normal, but I cant get my self to trust her again as anything a person, a friend, or a girlfriend so there's no point in listening" he told me

"Yeah I get it, so how do I know if I give you a chance you wont turn and leave with Mimi, it looks like your still hurt by what she did and when people are still hurt they still feel something for the other person" I told him

"Am not hurt, I mean I was I liked her but now I just see as a waste of time. What do I have to do to show you am not leaving you?" he asked

"Umm, run naked into the streets and do the chicken dance" I said

"You want to see me naked that bad? Ok" he said, got up and started to take his clothes off

"Oh my god I was kidding! Sit down and get dressed!" I said while covering my eyes

"Ok, am dressed" he said laughing

"You want to trust you right? And believe you?" I asked and he nodded

"Then just show me, actions talk louder then words" I said.

"ok lets eat" he said

He pulled at a picnic basket and then started to pull out the food. We had salad, pasta, bread. So many things and every things was great.

"Lets play a question game" he said while we were eating

"OK, Ill go first" I said and he just looked at me waiting for my question.

"Umm, favorite food?" I asked

"Pasta. Favorite song?" he said

"Katy Perry E.T and Dirty little secrets. Favorite movie?" I said

"Fast five. Favorite comedy movie?" he asked

"Rush Hour. Best memory?" I asked

"The day I met you, followed by tonight" he said

"Best kiss?" he asked

"Well I have never been kissed" I said blushing and looking down

"You have never been kissed? I don't believe that" he said

"No never, am not that kind of girl" I said smiling

"So you have your own dirty little secrets" he said looking at me trying to find my eyes

"I guess, Favorite color?" I asked

"Blue." He said, we were already done with our food.

"Come on we have one more place to go" he said as he got up and extended his hand to me

"Where?" I asked

"Am not telling" he said with a smirk. I wasn't going to pressure him its been great up until now and I am not a fan of surprises.

He took me to the beach and we walked hand and hand. It was nice, no one said anything but we didn't need to. After about one hour we started walking back to the car.

"Since you family is leaving tomorrow afternoon I thought maybe you wanted to spend some time with them" he said as we got in the car.

Right when I was about to answer my phone went off.

"Hello?" I answered

"Simple plan, nice" he said and I smiled

"Yeah Ashley wants up?" I asked

"Kiki, we are all going out dance, will you be back in time to go with us?" she asked

"Yeah we are kind of out numbered by the guys, remember?" I told her

"yeah but Nelson is going to ask Jasmine and well you know Steven and Me, also Jessica is going to be with Justine, Sam asked Britney, you and Alek, Jessie asked some Mai girl that he saw" she said

"Some Mai girl he saw, have I met her?" I asked

"No, we did she came by after you left" she told me

"Um is Ma and Pa ok with this?" I asked

"Yeah they were the ones that said for us to go, they want to talk to Valentina about a few things and tomorrow they might not have time" she said

"Ok let me ask Alek and ill see there. We are already heading home. Bye" I hung up

"What happened?" Alek asked me

"Well everyone is going dancing, What to be my date?" I asked him, he just looked at me

"if your tired and what this date to end I understand, its not a problem" I said looking out my window

"Chloe" he said

"I would love to be your date" he told me, I smiled.

When we got there Alek parked in front of the door since we were just going up to talk to people and coming back down. I looked to the side and saw a red porch, it was nice

"Damn that's a nice car" I said and Alek looked, but then he stopped

"Chloe I cant go up stairs" he said

"that's her car is it?" I asked still looking at the car

He nodded.

"ok ill go up, wait here and ill be right back" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking in.

"What up people am home, lets dance" I said as I walked in to the apartment

"Hey Chloe, this is Mimi" Jessica pointed to the girl next to Jessie. Holy crap Alek's ex.

"Hi, its nice to meet you" she said

"Hi, Nel where Jasmine?" I asked

"She just texted me she's down stairs with Alek. Why?" he asked me

"No, nothing just need to ask her something" I said as I walked out, I prayed that no one said anything about me being out with Alek tonight

"When we get back you have to tell us all about your date with Alek" Ashley said.

I turned around and through the side of my eyes saw Mimi get pissed.

"Yeah will do" I said smiling and leaving

I went down the stairs to get Alek and tell him what's going on. As I got out of the stairs I saw the elevator door open and Mimi come out. I ran right behind her and saw Alek standing at the car with Jasmine.

"Hey Alek" Mimi said. Alek didn't answer he just looked at Jasmine

"Mimi, what do you want?" she asked her

"I need to talk to Alek, do you mind?" she asked, before Jasmine could answer I did.

"No, but I do" I said, no one noticed that I was there until I talked

"Am sorry this isn't about you but since you're here. How was your date with my boyfriend" she said

"Ex" Jasmine and Alek said together

"Alek lets talk about this baby, I know we can fix this" she told me stepping closer to him, I got so mad

"Mimi, we don't have anything to talk about. What's done is done, there is no fixing" he said

"Mimi, just leave" Jasmine said but then everyone started coming out

"I cant I have a date" she said turning to Jessie.

"No you don't your date is over" I said

"Chloe!" Jessie said

"Look am sorry but am not going to let you use my best friend just because you think it will effect Alek, its not going to happen. I wont let you. You want a doll to toy with find your self some that is desperate" I said

"Look you little tramp you have no idea who your talking to, so you better watch it before I kick your ass" she told me getting to my face

"No, you don't know who your talking to. Am the Uniter and if I can take all those boys down I can take you down with my eyes closed ok" I said, she stared at me.

"You the Uniter?" she asked laughing

"yeah she is and she's done a hell of a lot for us and any other pride member from home in a week then you could in a month" Jessie said

"W.e, we are not done here. Am not giving up on you" she said looking at Alek and then left

"Lets go and find Jessie a good Mai girl" Jessica said. We all nodded and started to get in to the cars.

"Damn Chloe, why didn't you tell me you're the Uniter?" Alek asked me

"Would it had made a difference?" I asked

"No, I still like you the same. Just now am your head of protection" he told me

"Good, I like that idea" I told him smiling

We got to this Mai club that they knew and it looked great, the music was hot.

"Lets PARTY! Mai STYLE!" the girls said and we walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

We walked inside, everything was so loud and bright. Lights every were, people standing and dancing on tables and huge speakers.

"Lets go to the booths" Jasmine said and led the way.

We all sat down pulling a few chairs from other tables to fit every one. I didn't want to sit, I wanted to dance.

I got Ashley and Jessica, took them to the dance floor and started dancing

"You left your date" Jessica said

"So did you" I told her

They were playing my favorite song Katy Perry E.T

"AHHHH! I love this song" I yelled. I felt Alek's eyes on me so I thought I should give him a show.

Ashley danced with me, back to back, but then Steven came and took her. A few minutes later the song changed Kat De Luna Whine up, I think its called

I started to dance like a "slut", how Ma likes to put it.

_Don't be shocked by my aggression, just might be the one_

_Let's skip this conversation, just whine your body up_

When I heard that I turned and looked at Alek

He was dead staring at me. I motioned for him to come, he was next to me in a matter of second. We danced so close together that we moved like one. I had my back to him.

_Boy keep doing what you're doing get me hot  
>Winding up your body you don't have to stop<em>

Once I heard the first part I turned to face him

_My temperature is rising, want you more than before  
>It's an animal attraction, whine your body up<em>

I made my eyes turn to slits and got super close to

"Lets see what Mr. Popularity got" I whispered in his ear. I could feel the shiver that it gave him. We danced so good that Jessica took out her phone and video taped it for us to watch at home. We were there for about 3 and a half hours

"I think we should go, we need to sleep and have our things pack for the trip home" Jessie said, we all nodded and we to buy water bottles before leaving.

When we got to the car, Alek opened my door and then went in to his side

"I didn't not know you can move like that" he said

"There is a lot you don't know about me" I said smiling

"Maybe one day you'll show me" he said

"Alek I got moves you cant handle, so lets keep those eyes to the road, Shall We" I said laughing

He just smirk and we drove in silence. My phone rang

"Its Jessica" I said

"hey hey, tell what you need and ill tell you if I got" I said

"hey we are already home ok, just wanted to tell you" she said

"ok we are almost there" I told her

"ok we are going to bed alright, try not to make to much noise when coming in" she said

"you go it captain" I said and hung up

I looked at Alek, he had a huge smile on his face

"What?" I said smiling

"Nothing, I just see how happy you are with them and that nice" he said

"Well they are the only family I got, am going to miss them when they leave tomorrow, I don't think am going to be able to hold back the crying" I told him

" don't worry ill be there with you. What time are they leaving?" he asked

"Around 2pm. Why?" I asked

"So you can go get me before they leave to see bye. After tonight's events am going to sleep till Thursday" he said. I just laughed and nodded. We got to the apartment, walking inside quietly.

"Thanks for tonight Alek, I had fun" I said when I got to my door

"I had fun to, hopefully we can go out again soon" he said getting close to me.

Please kiss me, please kiss me.

"Yeah I would like that, maybe next time I could plan the date" I said, god how stupid am i

"If you like but I already had something in mind" he said still getting closer

"Really? I would ask you what but you'll just say your not going to tell. You know am not a big fan of surprise's?" I said

"Really? Why not?" he asked me, as he stopped just inches from me face

"Not a lot of good things have happened when people give me a surprise, but with you I actually enjoyed them, you reminded me that not all of them are bad. Thank you" I said, I saw him lean in.

Ahhhh he's going to kiss me. He kissed my check and whispered good night in my ear.

"Night" I said a little down and saw him turn around to go to his door.

Ok Chloe its now or never if he wont do it then you do, I told my self

"Alek" I said quietly but I knew her heard me, he turned around

"Yeah Chloe" he said still standing close to his door.

I walked over and before I could stop my self I kissed him, dead on in the lips

It was sweet, passionate, caring, and loving all at the same time. I put my hands around his neck as he put one on the lower of my back and another behind my neck pushing me closer to him. I bit his lower lip softly, I heard growl come out and smiled. I felt him smile behind the kiss as well. He passed his tongue on my bottle lip and I opened my mouth a bit. Our tongues moved as one fighting for dominance, I let him win. Give him a hand up now, so later I could take over. Be broke for air but he put his forehead on mines and looked at me

"Chloe" he said between breaths

"Yes" I said

" I know you want to take it slow but do you want to be my girlfriend" he asked me

Hell yeah, I looked at him

"I would love to" I said and we kissed again with more passion and more fire this time. I was falling head over heels in love with Alek Petrov and I couldn't stop my self.


	7. Chapter 7

All I could think about what that kiss, I couldn't believe that I didn't that. Me, Chloe King I just walked right up to him and kissed me, thank god that he kissed me back because I would have felt stupid.

The next morning I woke up and I felt this huge burst of energy like I could do anything.

"Chloe? Why are you so happy?" Jessica asked me as I walked into the kitchen

"Nothing am just happy. I cant be happy?" I asked her

"Yeah you can but is there something that happened or someone?" she asked

"Were is everyone?" I asked noticing that Ashley, her and me were the only ones home

"They went out to buy some thing's that we needed for the office that Pa is finishing" Ashley said

"oh ok so then we talk" I said

"You better spill you haven't told us anything about your date or anything. Have you seen the video that Jessica took of you and Alek dancing?" she asked

"No, haven't but I know she put it up on her facebook" I said smiling

"You know I did, but I also saved it on your computer. Now talk" Jessica said sitting at the table

I told them everything about or date, where we went what happened with Mimi and everything.

"oh my god Chloe that's great, he must really like you" Ashley told me

"Yeah I hope so, I really like him" I said

"Then what happened, I know we all went dancing but after did anything happen after?" Jessica asked

I know that she knows something but am not going to pay much attention to her.

"Well when he walked me to the door her said bye and gave me a kiss on the cheek" I said

"ON THE CHEEK!" they both yelled

"Well that's a bummer" Jessica said

"Yeah but let me finish, he turned to walk to his apartment and I called him, walked right up to him and kissed him on the lips" I said smiling

"AHHHHH! CHLOE!" they yelled

"How was it because of that boy kisses as good as he looks then girl you are one lucky girl" Ashley said

"Yeah well he kisses better, I cant even tell you how good it was I mean I felt every emotion he was feeling it was amazing" I said just remembering his touch on my back made me shiver again.

"Wow, cognates Chloe" Jessica said

"Am not a lucky girl, am a blessed Mai" I said getting up to go shower

"So how about we do a little shopping of our own, just us girls and then get back to finish packing" Jessica said

Ashley and I nodded, then left to get ready

I entered my room to get dressed and heard my phone go off, it was the Kat De Luna song Whine up, I put it was Alek's ring tone.

I looked and saw a text message

**From: Alek**

**Morning love, am heading out with Valentina to do something and ill be back to say to your family. See you soon.**

**To: Alek**

**Morning, am going with Jessica and Ashley shopping and ill be back later. I hope to see you. I miss you a lot 3 Chloe**

**From: Alek**

**I miss you to, can't wait to see you. I have something for you.**

**To: Alek**

**You didn't have to get me anything, I just want to hug you. That's all I want, well and maybe a kiss**

**From: Alek**

**You miss my kisses huh? Ill give you more then that.**

**To: Alek**

**I think a kiss would be fine….For now. I have to go and get ready. See you 3 Chloe**

I head out the door with the girls, we lonely took an hour shopping by the time we got back everyone was home and starting to pack so I went next door to get Alek.

Knock, Knock. "Hello, is any one home? Alek? Jasmine? Valentina?" I asked while walking in

"Hey Chloe I was on my way to your house, Alek is in his room it's the last door to the right" Jasmine said while walking out. I walked to Alek's room but he wasn't alone

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked as looked at a shirtless Alek and a to close for comfort Mimi

"Chloe its not what it looks like, I was just walking up when I saw Mimi in my room" he said running to my side

I can tell in his eyes he was saying the truth but the anger I had inside was way to strong.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking at Mimi

"Alek just tell her the truth, tell her that your bored of her and you came back to me" she said with a smile

"Mimi, I might not know Alek as long was you have but let me inform you of something I do know. Mai fall in love you life, me and alek at mates so I know that he will not now or ever go back to you. You don't know what you have until its gone, but he is mine and ill rip you to piece's if you get near him again, that's a promise and I keep my promise" I said

Mimi looked at me and I could tell that her eyes turned into slits

"Don't you dare hurt her" Alek said getting in front of me.

"Alek I can handle this, she's all mine now" I said moving in front of him.

She ran at me and then ran out the door, I took off after her before thinking about it all I could hear was Alek calling my name and then Jasmine calling me as well.

She ran to the roof and then started jumping from there, I was right behind her after about 8 minutes of chasing her I grabbed her by the back and dropped her

"this ends now Mimi, no more am not the type to share my guys" I said

"Good me either but I have a surprise for you Uniter I want you to meet some friends" she said looking behind me

I turned around but before I could see a face I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up with suck a headache, I tried to move but I couldn't and my vision was all blurry. I turned to look at my hands and saw that they were tied above my head, I was hanging on some hock, my feel were also tied.

"What… What's? going on here?" I said trying to get my vision back to look around.

"Hello Kitty, how are you feeling?" the voice said

I have heard that voice before but I couldn't put my figure on it, Please Basset let Alek and the other get here fast.

"Come on just get ride of her" a girl said, now that voice I do remember…. Mimi

"Damn Mimi you such a punk you paid some one to get ride of me so that you can try and get Alek back, that's bad" I said, my vision was coming back and I was able to look at the face of the man standing in front of me.

"Hello Chloe, am sorry to meet like this but you have cause quite a mess here and well we don't want to be connected in any way to you monsters" the guy said

"Sorry, but am not a monster. Your are. You killed people so you can have what you call a peaceful world. Peace? You don't know what that is, if you did there would be no war" I said

"Yes maybe but you wont be around to find out, now with 8 lives left this might take a while" he said

Basset please don't let me die again, it hurts to much. Alek! Please find me. Some one! Any one.

I remember a dream that I had once, Basset came to me and told me if I focused hard enough I would be able to connect mentally with my mate, but I had to put all of my energy in to it. Worth a try. I closed my eyes and focused on Alek, focused on my love for him, on hugging him, kissing him, being safe in his arms.

I saw my self standing in a room, but where was i? Wait, I was in my living room.

Ma, Pa, every one was there. Alek was standing behind Jasmine, I can tell he was mad. I walked over to him, please let this work

_Alek_ I said hoping he could hear me, I saw him move

_Alek its Chloe, am trying to connect with you mentally, please nod your head if you can hear me_

I saw him nodded. Thank You Basset

_Ok, am in some warehouse but I don't know where, give me a few minutes so I can find a name of something and ill be back, nod twice if you understood me._ He nodded twice so I brought my self back just to feel pain.

Am not going to scream and give these people the satisfaction of hearing me cry out but the pain was to much if I didn't tell Alek were I was soon, so they can get here fast I would cry blood.

"Now, Chloe I know you are praying to your god but she wont hear you" he said

"Just finish her off" Mimi said

"So Mimi what are you going to tell Alek, they just killed her and I couldn't do anything about it. He wont believe that" I told her looking around and praying that they didn't notice. I saw a box with a name on it and started to focus again, I found my self right back in my living room and Alek was standing in the same place

_Alek, I saw a box with a name on it…. Big Bags and Good Things_

"_Lets try the wear houses" he told every one_

"_Alek I know that you want to find her but we cant just go busting through every wear house there is in San Francisco, who knows what they are doing to her. They could kill her once they see us" Jasmine said_

"_That's my sister and if Alek thinks that the wear houses is a good place to look then that's were we are going" Nelson said backing up Alek._

I had told Nelson and Ashley about my dream so they knew that if Alek was saying something I had to be right there. I saw Nelson get close to Alek and whisper something so low that not even Mai ears could hear and Alek just nodded.

"_Alek do you have in mind a wear house?" Jasmine asked_

"_Big Bags and Good things" he said, every one looked at him_

"_Why there?" she asked again_

"_I just have a feeling she might be there, Let's go" he said_

"_Alek please hurry, they are hurting me and I don't know how long I could hold up. Another thing Mimi set me up" I told him. He just nodded again and left_

I came back and the guy was gone but Mimi was still there.

"What are you looking at?" I asked her

"Nothing, I just don't know how he picked you over me" she said

"Mimi, why do you just go find your self another Mai guy?" I asked her

"Because I love him and I want him" she said

"You don't love him because if you did you could have waiting until he was ready to have a commitment and not go cheat on him with some other guy" I said

"So he told you, well I was stupid and I made a mistake but am here now and am going to take back whats mine" she told me

"He's not yours don't you get that? He's my mate and am his" I said

"Then if I cant have him, neither will you" she said pulling out her claws and slashing me on my arm

"ALEK!" I yelled loud

"He's not coming, so don't even bother" she said.

It had been 20 minutes and no body came. I was bleeding so much that I was blacking out ever 2 minutes and Mimi was enjoying every bit of it.

"How can you do this to one of your own?" I asked her

"You took what I wanted most" she said as she picked up a knife and made cuts here there. She said that she wanted me to die slowly and painfully. Well painful was just on point but I was going to hold on the dying, I know that they are close. I could feel Alek near.

We heard people out side fighting, please let it be them. The door busted down, Nelson and Alek came through with Jasmine and Valentina right behind them.

"Alek get Chloe and run. Jasmine cover them" Valentina told him. My family was outside fighting who ever else was out there, I could hear them.

Alek untied the ropes and picked me.

"Jasmine lets go" he said and started running for the door

Nelson stayed to her Valentina, as we got to the second roof top I heard Jessie and Steven behind us.

When we got home Alek took me to his room, a few minutes later Valentina walked in with a first aid kit.

"Is she going to be ok?" Ma asked her

"Yes, she will be fine. She just need's rest" she told her

She finish cleaning me up and I fell into a very deep sleep. I had the same dream I have had since I was little, Basset talking to me telling me thing that I guess were not in the books she told me that it was time others knew about it but to only trust those near to me. I didn't know how long I slept but when I woke up I heard people talking outside, I got up slowly and walked into the bathroom. I saw my cuts and they looked like little scratches but were Mimi scratched with her claws that was still a little deep red, no bleeding but not completely healed.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked out side to see my family and every one else sitting drinking tea, coffee, soda and eating.

"No food for me, that's not nice" I said. Everyone turned around and looked at me

Nelson ran to me and hugged me, then Jessie, Steven, Justine and Zac joined in.

"Thank Basset am in the middle because if not this word be a cock fest" I said laughing. I walked to Ma and Pa, they were sitting in the living room with Valentina, Jasmine, Alek and the girls.

"Thank goodness you safe" Ma said giving me a hug and a kiss

"Yes thank Basset that nothing happened to you, well nothing worst" Pa told me hugging me

I looked at Ashley, she had been crying a lot her eyes looked like balls.

"Hey clean that pretty face, put a smile on. Am fine, am here" I said walking to her

She hugged me, then Jessica and Britney joined

"We were dying not knowing if you were ok" Britney said

"Am fine and nothing bad happened, everything is good" I said still in the hug.

I turned to fine Jasmine standing up.

"Wow, you gave us a scare girl. Don't do that again, next time you want to kick some ones butt call me and ill help ok" she said laughing.

"You got it dude" I told her laughing

Alek was still sitting down, when I finished hugging Jasmine her got up and looked at me. I saw he had cried to

"Miss me much?" I said trying to liven up the mood but it didn't work

"Chloe, don't ever do that again. You scared me to death, if I would have lost you I would never forgive myself. I care about you to much, I just found you and am not going to lose you" he said still standing in front of me

"Alek, I wasn't your fault it was mine, Am sorry I shouldn't have done that. I should have listened to you. Please don't be mad. Nothing is going to happen to me, am right here ok. Your not going to lose me, you going to get sick of having me around, but not lose me" I said walking close to him

He hugged me and I felt his guilt and sadness. I asked Valentina to please ask the rest of the Mai protector to step out that I just wanted to talk to them and my family for a moment, but I never left from Alek's hug.

"is everything ok?" Ma said

Alek sat down and I sat on his lap, I took a few deep breath. I didn't know how they were going to react to what I was going to tell them. I looked around the room to make sure everyone was there.

"ok what am going to tell you is a little strange but you need to listen with out stopping me and then at the end I will answer any question ok?" I said and everyone nodded

"OK now for years I have had dreams where Basset comes to me and tells me stories, up until a few months ago she started telling me about my abilities as the Uniter. What I can do and what I can do with other Mai around. Yes its strange but let me finish. Me alone I can project my self out of my body but I can not be seen by others only heard by the person that I focused my thoughts on, it works best with my mate, but I can still do it to others if I focus hard enough. With other Mai's around, with them focusing their energy to me I can make any one see there worst fears but its very limited. It's a ability that only I have no other Uniter has had it, so it will not be in the books. Also me and my mate can pin point each others location just by a thought, we can also talk to each other mentally. One last thing, my mate has the same amount of lives as I have, being shared by both. Basset said that a Uniter with a broken heart could not fulfill their duties so she put the mate to share the lives." I looked at every one when I was done and i guess they thought I was crazy because no one said anything

"So, when you find your mate. They wont die?" Alek asked

"Um… Alek I found my mate, its you" I told me, he smiled

"You belong to me" he said with a smirk

"Yes and you to me, that's why you could hear me today" I told him

"Today, Chloe did you come to Alek when we were here?" Valentina asked me

"Yes you guys were sitting in the living at my house and Alek was to a corner. I went to him and told him were I was" I said

"Am so sorry Alek that we didn't trust you" Jasmine said

"Its ok, I knew if I told you, you think am nuts" he said

"Ok, well that was a lot of information for one night" Ma said

"Night? Oh my god your flight" I said

"We leave tomorrow morning at 5 am" Jessie said.

"Ok lets all go to bed its 10:30pm and we all need rest" Ma said as she pointed for all of us to go to our rooms.

Alek walked over with me, handing hands. I guess he didn't want to be separated from me after what happened.

"Alek get some rest ok, ill see you bright and early tomorrow morning for school" I said

"Chloe, please know that I would never cheat on you. You mean to much to me" he said

I can tell that he meant everything he was saying.

"I know, you mean a lot to me to" I said getting to my door

"I just want you to know that am falling for Chloe King and ma falling hard" he said

I couldn't believe it Alek was telling me that he loves me. Great balls of fire this is amazing, I should get kidnapped more often. No wait I take that back.

"Am falling for you to Alek Petrov" I said and then he kissed me, 5 times better then the first. how was that possible. I don't care I just love being in his arms.

I didn't want to go to school the next day, I was awake the whole night.

I texted Alek to let him know so he wouldn't be waiting, I knew Nelson was going to go because he was able to get the couch to give him try outs for football, that kid was not missing that.

**To: Alek**

**Hey am not going to school today. So I guess I'll see you after?**

**From: Alek**

**What are you doing up at 4 in the morning?**

**To: Alek**

**I couldn't sleep, how about you?**

**From: Alek **

**Just thinking I was going to get some coffee you want some?**

**To: Alek**

**Coffee? At this time? Where?**

**From: Alek**

**I know a place, you want? I can bring you back breakfast. Am not going to school either.**

**To: Alek**

**Sure, but I think the rest of my cast is up so let me talk to you later so I can say bye. Do you want to spend the day here, we can hang out and watch movies.**

**From: Alek**

**Ok ill be there in 10 minutes am already getting the coffee and food, See you soon.**

I walked out to the living room and saw every one there with their things.

"Why are you guys up so early? You still got time. You don't need to be there till 5" I said

"yeah well Ma wants to get there early" Jessica said

Knock Knock.

"Whos here so early?" Jessie said opening the door

"Dude, you are the best. I love you" he said

"Jess whos there" I asked

Then Alek walked in with 12 coffee's and 4 bags of food.

"Oh my god Alek, you didn't have to" I said

"I know but I want to get your cast something, I wasn't going to come here and be rude. Plus I want to say bye before they left" he said

"Yea so did I" Jasmine said walking in after him.

We all said out good byes, I was crying once Nelson closed the door. He came to were I was and hugged me.

"Shhhh, its ok we'll see them soon. I promise" he said

I know he's right but that doesn't stop the pain of not seeing them everyday.

**becuase of all the review that i have been getting from Gator19, i posted 2 chpaters today and hopefully 3 will go up tomorrow. Thanks keep the reviews coming.**


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the morning I spend it sitting in my living room, around 7 in the morning Nelson came out from his room dressed for school.

"Your not going to school?" he asked

"No, am not in the mood" I said not looking at him.

"Fine but tomorrow your going Ma would kill me if I let you skip school to much" he said

He saw my eyes get watery when he mentioned Ma

"Chloe, look they called us half an hour ago and said they were home and safe. If you need to talk to them they are a short phone call away" he told me

"Yeah I know but still, its strange not seeing them everyday. It just hurts that's all" I said

"I know I miss them to. Wait, where's Alek? Wasn't her here with you?" he asked looking around

"Yeah but Valentina needed him to do something for her since she's going out of town for a few days and something's had to be done, so she asked for him to help" I told him

"Well them am not going to school, you cant stay here alone. Especially after what happened" he said

"Am not alone, Bo and Sam are on their way and Jasmine is coming after school. But Alek says that he will be back in a hour tops so Bo and Sam can go get some rest" I told them, with that Bo and Sam came in through the door

"Go, don't you have some try outs after school today. Knock their socks out" I said smiling at him

"You got it sis, ill be home right after" he told me giving me a kiss on my forehead

"Hey guys, you hungry?" I asked Bo and Sam

"Yeah just a little, but don't bother your self Uniter" Bo said

"Please don't call me that, Chloe or Kiki. Its not a bother am kind of hungry my self to, ill make something and you make your self at home" I said walking into the kitchen. Thank Basset that Ma showed me how to cook.

After I finished cooking Sam came and helped set the table for us to eat.

"Is there any other Mai protectors around? On the roof or next door?" I asked

"Yeah Christ is on the roof and Krista is at Valentina, in case some one tries something" Sam told me

"Ok, then ill be right back I made way to much so let me take some to them because I know that they cant leave their post and I don't want them to get in any trouble" I said putting a few waffles on two plates. I served Bo and Sam first putting 3 waffles, chocolate chip, with whipped cream and a few strawberries. I did the same for Chris and Krista's plates. First I took Chris since we was on the roof

"Hey Christ I brought you something to eat, did I should have asked if you were hungry" I told him walking to him with the plate

"Wow, Uniter thank you that's great. Yeah am hungry" he said

"Please don't call me that, my name is Chloe or Kiki" I said, he nodded and took the plate

"Ill be back later to get the plate so you don't leave your post and get yelled at from Valentina" I said, he smiled and sat down at the edge where he was standing. Then I went to Valentinas apartment, I had forgotten that Alek said he wouldn't take more then an hour, with making the food and giving Chris some one hour pass fast.

Knock knock. Krista opened.

"Hi Krista, I thought you might want something to eat. I made waffles for Sam and Bo and went a bit to over bored so I brought you some" I told her

"Thank You Uniter that's very nice of you" she told me, I got to look at her for the first time. She had Chinese eyes but a very pretty tan skin, black long hair, she was pretty.

"Please come in" she said

"Just for a minute I have to get back to the house before Bo and Chris eat everything" I said stepping for about 3 steps in but still at the door. Through the side of my eye I was Alek and Valentina sitting at the table.

"Hello Chloe, how are you?" Valentina asked as she walked towards me, Alek looking up with a smile

"Am fine, am sorry I didn't know you were home if not I would have brought you guys waffles to" I said looking down a little shy.

"No that's fine don't worry, its nice that you brought Krista some" she said

"Hope there's some for me to" Alek said getting up and walking to me

"Yeah there in the oven" I said pointing at the apartment, he walked passed me and went over there.

"Enjoy Krista, and please call me Chloe or Kiki not Uniter, am just like you guys ok" I told her as I walked out.

"Chloe you know that your not like all of us" Valentina said was she followed me out to close the door

"Vantina I understand that am the Uniter and I have a major responsibility. But I am Mai, a little different but Mai never the less. So please I don't want any special treatment or anything" I said and she nodded.

I walked in to my apartment to find 3 guys sitting at the table eating like they never ate before

"Wow maybe I should start lunch" I said laughing while walking in to the kitchen to pull something out for lunch

"Chloe King get your butt here now" Alek said

"What happened?" I said walking to the table

"Sit and eat" he told me pointing to the chair next to him, I smiled and sat down

"You saved me some?" I asked

"You made it, its only fair that you eat" Sam said

"Thanks guys, while am at school and you guys are around ill try to leave food made for you so you guys can eat" I told them, they nodded and smiled.

After we finished Bo and Sam said they would do the dishes and clean up the kitchen. Alek and I sat on the couch and started watching some TV. _Buzz Buzz Buzz_ my phone was going off, I forgot that I had it on vibrate.

"It's a text for Nelson" I said as I sat back down next to Alek

**From: Nelson**

**Kiki is everything ok?**

**To: Nelson**

**Yeah everything is fine Alek is already here**

**From: Nelson**

**Stay out of the room and hands to him self**

**To: Nelson**

**To late I already seduced him and now we are walking around naked**

Alek was laughing as he was reading what I worte

"You know if you want we can do that" he said smirking

"Don't even think about it, we are taking things slow remember" I told him

"Yes and I would never push you to do anything your not ready for" he said giving me a kiss on the lips

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

**From: Nelson**

**Ill kill you, stop joking around**

**To: Nelson**

**Pay attention to school and leave me alone. Love you**

"What do you want to do?" Alek asked

"Well I was thinking about watching movies and just hanging out" I said

"Sounds good, maybe we can have a lunch date?" he asked

"a lunch date? Yeah that sound great. What do you have in mind?" I asked him

"You'll see" we both said together and started laughing.

"Nice to see how fast you move on and forget about people" a voice said from the door

I turned and the last person I would expect was him, what was he doing here and how did he find me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Came to visit m favorite girl" he said

"Chloe whos this?" Alek asked getting up

"No one important" I said, thank Basset that all the pictures where taken down to paint, so I could play this off as Alek's apartment.

"Am no one important, Chloe come on. You know you love me" he said again. Alek was getting pissed I could feel it,

"Look, you don't just come to peoples apartments like that and especially people you don't know, this is Alek's apartment and that's rude" I said

"Chloe, Chloe, this is your apartment" he said

"No my friend your wrong its mine so I want you out" Alek said

"You see I cant do that am here to take Chloe back home" he told Alek

"She is home so leave" Alek said stepping forward

"I believe Chloe has lost her manners, am Zane" he said.


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't care who you my man, you need to leave" Alek said in a harsh tone

Bo and Sam came out of the kitchen and walked next to Alek, who was standing in front of me now.

"Zane just leave, you don't belong here. We are done, we have been done" I said

"Chloe we are not done, you're my mate" he said, I stepped around Alek getting in front of him

"No Zane am not, Alek is my mate and am his. You need to leave now, if Nelson finds out your in San Francisco he'll kill you" I told her

"Nelson's here to, Where are you staying?" he asked

"I cant tell anyone, I don't even know where it is ok" I said, hoping that he would believe me

"Chloe stop lying you know I hate it when you lie" he said stepping close to me

"Stop right there" Valentina said from behind him

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, She's going to kill him

"Am the Pride Leader here and I do not like unannounced guest in my city" she told him

"Am Zane, Chloe's boyfriend" he said

"Am afraid not you see Chloe and Alek are together, Now let me ask you what are you doing in my nephews apartment" she asked

"This is his apartment? I thought Chloe lived here" he said

"No, you see Beth told me about you and I don't want you here. Boys take this boy to the plan and see he gets on and off in the proper destination" she said, then these two big Mai guys walked in and grabbed him

"Don't touch me, am not going any where with out Chloe" he said

"yes you are, be happy am letting leave this city alive. I could have you killed and then send you back. Either way you are living with out Chloe. Now alive or die is all up to you and how you behave" she said

"Fine ill go" he said

"Good now don't came back, if I find out that you entered my city again I will kill you my self" she told him.

The guys walked him out and Valentina left with them.

"Sorry guys" I said looking at Alek, Sam and Bo.

"its ok but who was that?" Alek asked walking behind me to the living room

"he was a guy I dated in Seattle, I found him not just dating me but 2 other girls. I broke up with him and never talking to him or about him again. After 3 months of him trying to contact me and me not responding he started coming to my house every day and asking for me and sending me things. Ma and Pa started to get bothered so Nelson and Justine went to talk to him, when they got back Nelson sat me down and told me that if he got near me again to let him know so that he could kill him. I asked what had happened. What Zane said was the worst thing any could have said about any person" I said but stopped to look at Alek's face

"Chloe what did he say?" He asked me

"He said that sleeping with the Uniter would be the best accomplishment he could do, that it was a game and he couldn't deal with the fact that broke up with him. Am just a piece of ass that needs to be taught a lesson in respecting a man and doing what he say when he says it" I said

"Chloe that's messed up, Am going to kill him" he said

"Alek please forget about it, it's the past and I don't want that to mess with us now" I said

"Chloe nothing will ever mess what we have, no one ok, listen to me no one will ever get in the middle of us. I promise you that" he said

"Alek you promise that, tomorrow you can go and find a better looking girl with less issue, that doesn't need to be watched every minute of every hour. Some girl that you fall in love with" I said

"Chloe King listen to me, there will be no other girl. I want you, only you for the rest of my life it will be you. I love you" he said

What? Alek just said I love you to me…. NO WAY!

"I love you to" I told him, I saw a huge smile on his face and I loved that smile

He leaned in a bit waiting to see if maybe I would back up or stop him, but I didn't I leaned in as well for the kiss of a life time.

It was so full of love and passion, there was heat all over my body, every piece of skin he touched was left with goose bumps. His lips were gentle and powerful at the same time. Each kiss was better then the last. Each touch was more powerful then the last. He made me whole and with out him I would be nothing, I cant do this alone. Thanks to Basset for giving me Alek because now I wont have to. We broke the kiss, but our lips still touch a bit.

"I love you" he whispered, I could fell his breath on my lips it gave me shivers, then I saw a smirk

"I love you too" I whispered back to him, causing him the same shivers.

We were in love and no one would change that.


	12. Chapter 12

I made some lunch for the guys that were on Uniter duty, even though Alek didn't leave the rest of the day. Around 2 I started to get ready for my lunch date with Alek, he went home to shower and change as well

"Did you guys enjoy lunch?" I asked the 2 Mai's that were there, I think there names were Sean and Jake

"Yeah it was good, but you didn't have to bother your self" Sean said

"Its not a bother, if your going to be stuck watching me for at least I should feed you" I said. I walked back to my room to finish getting ready. Since it was lunch I was able to get out of Alek that I as going to be classy just casual. So I picked a white tank top, tan shorts with white strips and a belt that ties in the front making a bow, bangles silver, white, and gold, a silver clutch, silver gladiator sandals, and silver hanging ear rings. I put my hair in a pony tail.

"Wow Chloe you look nice" Sean said was I walked out

"Thank you" I said as I walked to the door, I opened it and found a very good looking Alek standing on the other side

"Hi" I said looking at him he was wear jean shorts with a white short sleeve button up shirt, not the dressy ones more casual.

"You look amazing" he said

"Thank you, you look nice to" I told him as we walked to the elevator

"So I was thinking lunch outside, does that sound good?" he asked

"Sure" I said

We got to his car and he opened the door, then got into his side. We drove for about 5 minutes and then stopped at this nice place. It had chairs outside, inside and on the roof.

"Alek this place looks nice not casual" I told him

"Believe this is casual don't worry you look great" he said giving me a kiss and then grabbing my hand

We walked inside and stopped at the guy with the guest list, am assuming

"Good afternoon, how can I help you?" he said

"Reservation for 2 under Petrov" Alek said

"Yes Mr. Petrov welcome your table is waiting" he said leading us to the stairs

We got seated in one of the tables on the roof, there was hardly any one there but it was nice.

"Your waitress will be with you shortly" he said and walked away. A few minutes later a girl came.

"Hi, would you like to start with some drinks?" she said giving Alek a very flirty smile.

"A coke" he said not looking at her

"And Miss" she asked me I wanted to say stop staring at my boyfriend but it wasn't her fault.

"Umm do you have ginger ale" I asked

"Yes we do" she told me still looking at Alek

"I'll have that thank you" I told her as she wrote it down and walked away. I saw he walk up to 3 other girls and point at Alek, then they were all staring. Hi, girlfriend right here.

"Wow, is always like that with you?" I asked him

"What do you mean?" he said, he hadn't noticed what was going on

"All the girls looking at you, its getting annoying" I said

"Are you getting jealous? I never notice, I see them but not really pay much attention" he said

"No am not, its just bothering me. You're here with your girlfriend and they are still trying to hit on you that's not right" I said but I let it go.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked

"Lets see…. How about chicken parmesan with load mash potatoes and steamed veggies" I said

"That sounds good I think ill get the same" he said signaling for the girl to come and get our order.

She came and he gave her the order with out looking at her again, she was getting bothered by him doing that.

"Love, are you going to want dessert?" he asked looking at me with a smile. I knew what he was doing and it was nice.

"Yeah can we get a dessert menu please" I said to the girl

"Yeah ill be right back" she said a little down

"Thanks but you didn't have to do that" I told him

"Yeah I did, it bothered you and now they wont do it and we can enjoy our lunch" he said grabbing my hand.

"You're the best, how did I get so lucky" I told him

"Am the lucky one, now what is this that I hear that you are making food for your protectors and you haven't made me any. Am the head of your protection" he said smirking

"Yes I know but I feel bad if they have to watch me for at least I could feed them. Well you, let me think how I can make it up to my head protector for not feeding him" I said leaning in to give him a kiss

He got up slightly and kissed me.

"That could work" he said sitting back down

"Yeah but how about I make you dinner tonight" I said laughing

"Jasmine can come, Valentina is leaving tonight so she's going to home alone" he said

"Yeah, Nelson wont be home till 6 and that would give enough time to prepare the food and start making it before he gets there" I said

"Where is he?" Alek asked

"Trying out for the football team , he use to be the captain at our old school" I told him

"That's good, they need some good players" he said, our food got there and the rest of the time was just small talk here and there. Once we were done the girl brought us the dessert menu.

"What would you like?" she asked

"Brownie fudge delight please" I said

"And your self" she said looking at Alek

"Am sharing with her" he said. The girl walked away and a few minutes later came back with the brownie.

"Thank you" I said giving her a smile

"You like it" Alek asked me

"Yeah that food was great and dessert is amazing. Thank you" I told him

"Any time" he said as he paid the bill, we got up and started heading for the car our arms around each other.

When we got home, the kitchen was completely clean

"Thank you Sean and Jake, they cleaned the kitchen" I said as Alek walked to the living room

"Am going to change and ill be right back to start dinner" I told him and walked to my room

I looked at my phone and saw I had a text message from Nelson and Jasmine

**From: Nelson**

**Chloe how's everything?**

**From: Jasmine**

**Hi Chloe is Alek with you, I called him but he didn't answer**

**To: Nelson**

**Yeah everything is fine, I just got back from having lunch with Alek, am about to start dinner. I invited Alek and Jasmine over ok**

**From: Nelson**

**Ok that's fine, what are you going to make? Do I need to pick anything up?**

**To: Nelson**

**Chicken fried stake, white gravy, loaded mash potato's, and Ma's noodle and bean salad. Yeah get some cokes and stuff to drink.**

**From: Neson**

**That sounds amazing, my mouth got watery, ok ill be home at 6:30. Bye**

**To: Jasmine**

**Hi Jasmine, yeah Alek is with me ill tell him to call you. I wanted to ask you do you want to join us for dinner, am cooking**

**From: Jasmine**

**That sounds great. What time should I be there? Please tell Alek to call. Thank you**

**To: Jasmine**

**Any time doesn't matter. Your welcome**

I walked out of the room wearing booty shorts and a tank top that had hot written on it

"Yes you are" Alek said looking at my up and down

"Shut up, call Jasmine she texted me" I told him and walked to the kitchen

He pick up his phone and called her while joining me in the kitchen as well

They talked for a few minutes and then he hung up

"Is everything ok?" I asked

"Yeah she just wanted to make sure everything Valentina need done was done" he said

"She's a lot like her mom isn't she. I think she needs a intervention for some fun" I said smiling

"Yeah but she doesn't have a lot of friends, well am her only friend" he said

"no your not because am her friend and so is Nelson" I said

"I think she might like Nelson" he told me

"Really, let me work on him and ill find out if he likes her" I told him

I started making the salad and preparing the stakes for the food. While I was doing that I got an idea, we use to have these movie nights 2 a month. We spend the whole night up watching movies, playing games, talking and laughing. That's what we are going to do, a movie night. Let me wait for Nelson to get home so I call tell them all together, I can also invite Amy and her boyfriend Paul. It will be great.

**Thanks to Gator19, Twilightfreak28 and rjt040190 for the review,i promised you 3 chapters here they are. am going to wrtie another 2 to post tonight for both this story and the other. Thank you keep the reviews coming they pump up alot.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Chloe, am home" Nelson said as we walked in the door

"Am in the kitchen" I yelled

"Hey, wow everything smells great. Where is every one?" he asked looking back

"Alek went to shower and get ready, so did Jasmine. They were here helping up until a few minutes ago. How was try outs?" I asked him

"Good, I made the team" he said

"That's great, now I have two games to go watch" I said smiling at him

"Yeah you do, you better not trade me for Alek" he said

"So come you're my number one guy ok, you're my brother" I said giving him a hug

"Let me ask you and you better tell me the truth. What do you think about Jasmine?" I asked, while finishing the mash potatoes

"Why do you ask? Has she said anything about me?" he asked, now if I say yes them his ego gets huge.

"No, she wont talk to me about you. Am just asking I seen how you look at her. Spill" I said

"Well, she's hot and smart but I don't think she's into me" he said

"Are you giving up with out trying? Nelson Cruz is giving up a chance to ask a girl out just because he's scared" I said trying to get it out of him

"Am not scared" he said

"Well then prove it" I told him

"How?" he asked

"Ask her out for Saturday night" I said

"Why not Friday?" he asked me

"Friday we are going to have a movie night with them, Amy and Paul. Remember like we use to have at home" I said

"That would be great, and I accept your challenge" he said walking out of the kitchen

"Where are you going?" I asked him

"Getting ready, you better do the same you look like the Pillsbury dough boy throw up on you" he said

I walked to my room to get my clothes and shower when I heard the door open.

"Hey Alek, am going to get ready…. What are you doing here?" I said as I saw Zane standing at the door

"So you don't live here or you live with him" he said

"Get out" I said

"Not until I get what I came for, if I cant take you with me then ill just get it here and now" he said as he ran at me and pinned me to the wall.

"Zane stop, let go of me. Am going to scream" I said and with that he covered my mouth. I don't know how he did it, but in less then 4 seconds we were on the couch and he ever took his hand off my mouth.

"Your going to be mine Chloe King" he said and with that he ripped my shirt. Thank Basset he took his hand off my mouth

"ZANE STOP! Please" I was already crying, he ripped my jeans also. Please let some one get here soon

"Get off of her!" Nelson said slamming Zane to the wall.

"Chloe go to your room" he said

"Nelson what are you…" he cut me off

"Go to your room" he said, as I walked into my room I saw Sam and David walk into the house

I stayed in my room crying my eyes out. I had to shower, take his smell off of me, his touch everything. I ran to the bathroom and sat under the water. How can guys be so cruel and mean. I never did anything to him and he comes here, forcing him self on me thank Basset that Nelson heard me. I could hear Alek and Nelson talking, I was already in my room getting dressed

"Nelson, what happened? Where's Chloe" Alek asked

"She's in her room, Zane came and well you don't want to know the rest" he told him

"Zane, my aunt send him out of the city. Where is he?" Alek asked

"I took care of him don't worry, he wont bother Chloe any more" Nelson told him

"What did he do?" Alek asked

"He…. He tried to force him self on her, but she yelled and I heard her and came running in" Nelson said

"Its my fault I shouldn't have left" Alek said

"No man its not, it was just bad luck that's it don't blame your self" Nelson told him

I was sitting on my bed with my legs under my chin, I couldn't face them. Am dirty even if Zane didn't really do anything, I was dirty.

"Chloe?" Nelson said coming into my room. He could tell that I was crying

"Shhh, don't cry he's gone" he said sitting next to me giving me a hug

"Nel, am dirty Alek isn't going to want to be with me like this. Am to complicated he deserves some one that wont mess up his life, some one he shouldn't have to baby sit every time" I said crying

"Chloe, Alek cares about you. Like it or not you guys are stuck to each other ok. Your mates and Mai fall in love for life" he said

"Hey" I heard from the door, when I looked up it was Alek

"Don't look at me" I said turning my head

"I'll let you guys talk. I need to set the table any ways" Nelson said walking out and closing the door

"Chloe lets talk" Alek said

"Alek you should have some one normal" I said not looking at him

"I cant have some one normal, when I kiss them they will die" he said, I can feel the smirk on his face

"You know what I mean or do you want to have to right and say 'am dating the Uniter'?" I said

"Chloe look at me" he said "look at me" I turned to look at his face

"I don't care if you were Mai that came from a farm that only had goats. You are the one I fell in love with. Uniter or not I would love you the same. Yeah it's a bonus but its not the reason I fell in love with you. You are the smartest, loving, caring, head strong, fastest, bravest person I met and that's just covering the surface. You set your mind to something you make it. You love your family and would do anything for them. You love with everything you have. You don't try to be some one your not. Your you and I love it. I love you Chloe King, no one else" he said, I started to cry no one has said that to me

"You mean it?" I asked him, looking into his eyes I know he did.

"Every part of it, Now lets go eat because it smells good out there" he said extending his hand for me to grab.


	14. Chapter 14

"Chloe this food is amazing, where did you learn how to cook?" Jasmine asked me while we were eating

"Well Ma showed me a lot of things in the kitchen" I said

"Now leave room for dessert, Chloe made peach cobbler" Nelson said

"What! No way" Alek said after he finished

I was happy that we were all getting along so well, I still missed my family but I was glad I was making another family.

"Chloe tell them what you have planned for Friday night" Nelson said as he went in to the kitchen

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Friday night I was thinking that we could have a movie night. Just hang out watch movies, eat junk food, play truth or dear, and just have fun. What do you think?" I asked looking at Alek and then Jasmine

"Am in" Alek said

"Sounds like fun. Is any one else coming or just us 4?" she asked

"Am also invited Amy and Paul" I said

I know that Alek didn't like them much but they are kind of my friends to and I wanted them there.

The next day at school I found Amy while walking to my locker.

"Amy, Hey I have something to ask you" I said

"Yeah whats up" she said

"Well Friday night we are going to have movie night at my house and I wanted to know if you wanted to join us" I said

"Yeah sounds like fun. What time?" she asked

"Well you can go after school if you want" I said going to my locker

"Alright, so how is everything with Alek. I mean with his ex back in town" she said

"Well we have had a few run in with her but nothing I cant handle" I said getting my books. I saw Alek sitting at a ledge of a window in the middle of the hall. Like always all the cheerleaders around him, if he was alone I would die but like always his "jocko" buddies were around. I pass by him, he gave me a wink and the head cheerleader looked at me

"Sine when you do charity?" she asked

"What are you talking about?" he asked still looking at me

"Her?" he said pointing at me. I was standing outside my class room talking to Amy

"What's her deal?" I asked Amy

"She just thinks that Alek is her property" she told me, I started to listen into what they were saying

"She's not charity, she's my girlfriend" he said and got up

"Hope hanging with us doesn't ruin your rep" I told him as he got close

"Please am to hot for my rep to be ruined" he said with a smirk

"Always have to ruin the moment don't you" I said as I took my seat, he sat next to me

"Chloe I was kidding" he said

I didn't look at him, the teacher walked in and the last bell rung.

"Morning class lets put everything away and get ready for the test" she said

Now normally I wouldn't care about a test but I didn't study for this, we had all period do it but it was easy. Once the bell rung we all walked out and started to head to out next class. Alek was right next to me.

"Alek you class is on the other side of the building. Your going to be late" I said

"I don't mind, what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't walk my girl to class" he said putting his arm around my waist

"That's cute but I don't want you to be late, go ill be fine" I said

"You sure?" he asked, I nodded he gave me a kiss and then walked off

"You guys are so cute together" Amy said, I laughed.

During lunch I got the stink eye from all the cheerleaders, not that I mind but come one Alek isn't the last guy in the school. Sure he might be the hottest but he's not the last.

"Chloe are you going to the school dance?" Amy asked me while we sat down

"Dance? I didn't know there was one" I said

"yeah the whole is talking about it, the announced it yesterday" she said

"Oh I wasn't here yesterday" I said

"Well its some under the stars or something like that, you should go" she said

"Are you going?" I asked

"yeah I jut got my ticket and Paul is getting his tomorrow" she told me

"When is it?" I asked her

"Next week Friday" she said. Perfect if Nelson and Jasmines date goes good then he can take her to the dance. I had to text him

**To: Nelson**

**Have you asked Jasmine out yet?**

**From: Nelson**

**No, why?**

**To: Nelson**

**Chicken? When are you?**

**From: Nelson**

**Am not a chicken, I do it on Friday at the movie thing**

**To: Nelson **

**You better or am going to call you out**

**From: Nelson**

**No you wouldn't**

**To: Nelson**

**Try me and find out. If my 12** **o'clock, Midnight you haven't asked her out am going to call you out**

**From: Nelson**

**Fine**

I had to push him if not he wouldn't do, I know he likes her but if he doesn't ask her he wont find out.

When I got home I was so tired.

"Hey Kiki, where are you?" Nelson asked while walking in

"In my room, what's up?" I asked

"No just checking where you are. Who's on Uniter duty?" he asked

"I don't know, call Jasmine or Alek and ask them. Am going to shower and watch a movie in my room" I said going to the bathroom.

Knock, knock

"Chloe!" Nelson yelled through the door

"What?" I yelled back

"Sam and Chris are here, am going to the store to buy some things. Then Alek is coming, he's on Uniter duty tonight" he said

"Ok, ill out be in a few" I said finishing up my shower

I went to my room and got dressed, I put on some black booty shorts that said 'is my bass to big' with a outline of a fish on top and a black shirt that hung off one shoulder and said 'sexy' on it.

I poked my head out of the hall to tell the guys that there was salad and mash potatoes in the fridge.

"I'll be in my room, if you need anything ok" I said and walked back, I saw my phone and I had a text from Alek

**From: Alek**

**Hey, what are you doing?**

**To: Alek**

**Nothing just showered and am about to watch a movie in my room. You?**

**From: Alek**

**Just thinking about you. Why are you watching it in your room?**

**To: Alek**

**Don't let your friend hear you they might say your whipped. Am in my room because the way am dressed I don't think you want Sam and Chris to see me**

**From: Alek**

**I don't care what they say. What do you have on?**

**To: Alek**

**Lol, a thong and a see through shirt**

**From: Alek**

**WHAT! Change.**

**To: Alek **

**Make me**

I loved pushing his buttons but I knew that he was going to make me, he was just trying to get a excuse to come over.

"hey guys, you can go" I heard him say as he walked in. the front door closed and I jumped under my blanket

"Chloe" he said in a serious voice

"Alek, what are you doing here?" I said innocently

"Get out of there so I can see what your wearing" he said

"if you think am going to let you see me in a thong you nuts" I said smiling

He grabbed my blanket and tugged at it until I let go. I saw his mouth dropped and he looked at me up and down.

"Alek?" I said

"Yeah" he said still not looking at me in the eyes

"Alek, my eyes are up here" I said

"Sorry, you just look… you look… hot" he said

"thank you, now can I have my blanket back?" I asked

"Yeah, yeah sorry" he said as he sat down next to me

"Want to watch the movie with me?" I asked

"What is it?" he asked

"Season of the witch, its suppose to be good" I told him

He nodded and made himself comfortable, we watched the movie together. It was one of the most relaxing days I have in years.

**hey sorry i didnt up load yesterday these chapters, my internet was acting up but here they are and i hope you like them**


	15. Chapter 15

For the past two days Alek sat with his friends during lunch I didn't mind, boys needed to hang with boys sometimes. By Thursday I was bothered, we would see each other in the hall for a few minutes and during lunch, sure I had him at home to but the thought of those cheerleaders being all over him. Coming out of 4th period I was walking with Amy, I head for my locker to put my books away before heading to lunch. I saw Alek and his posy pass by but he didn't see me.

"God I hate them" I said sticking my head in my locker

"He's been with them almost all week" Amy said

"Yeah I know, I shouldn't be selfish but come on. I want his attention to" I said sounding like a little kid.

"What's wrong King, Alek got sick of you?" the head cheerleader said walking to me. What was her name? Samantha I think.

"Why? Do you really care?" I asked her

"Not really I knew he would, I was always his number one choice" she told me

"Look sweetie Alek hasn't left her and they haven't broken up so step off it" Amy said

"Shut up I wasn't talking to you" she told her

"Don't talk to her like that ok, you drama is with me" I told her

"Fine then lets deal with this the way real women do" she said

"You don't know what real women do, because then you would actually have to be one" I told her stepping forward.

"Look King, I don't care who you were in your last school, but her am in charge so I would watch it if I were you" she said

"Sam, right? Ok lets get one thing straight am not here to make friends and the ones that I have am happy with. Now if you are sexually frustrated and don't have any one to take it out on then get a new hobby" I told her as I start to walk away. Nelson was standing at the entrance of the cafeteria waiting for me

"If you dish out then maybe Alek would leave you" she said, I stopped in the tracks and looked at Nelson

"Don't go there" he mouthed to me, I turned around and walked up to her.

"Look, if sex is all you can give then no wonder you only have a guy for a week. Let me give you a piece of advice. No guy will buy the product if your handing it out for free. I on the other hand have class and I respect my self, if a guy cant wait until am ready then he can just pack up and leave" I said walking in the cafeteria, I was so heated. I sat at the table we use every lunch time and saw Nelson talking to Alek.

They both got up and started walking to me, but I got up and left out the back door to the girls locker room. I changed into my gym clothes and went to the track, before starting to run I heard my phone go off. I looked and it was Nelson

"Chloe, where are you?" he asked

"Are you still inside?" I asked him

"Yeah am at you table with Amy, Paul, Jasmine and Alek. Where are you?" he said

"Am running ok, I need to blow off some steam. Don't worry you'll see me in class ok" I said and hung up

I started to run, I needed this, training was fine but I just needed some alone time to get my head organized. I heard the first bell ring and started to head to the locker room to change and then walked to my next class. As I walked in the bell rung again and I saw everyone sitting down looking at me.

"Are you ok?" Nelson asked me

"Yeah am fine" I said still not looking at any one and sitting down. Class went by fast, same thing as always. I had music with Amy last, we were going to be in the auditorium today going over some songs that she wanted us to sing.

"Ok Class please go to the room, get your things and head back here. We will have visitors, some of the classes in the west wing are having electronic problems so they will be here" Mrs. Less said

Me and Amy went to the class and got out this, as we walked back we saw 4 classes sitting in the auditorium, but the one that got my attention was the one sitting right in front of the stage, Alek's class.

Jasmine was in that class with him to, but he was sitting with his basketball buddies right in front of the table that I was sitting at. Why? I never told him I liked music or that I was in a music class or sung. This is going to be humiliating.

"Yo Alek, isn't that your girl" one of his friends said pointing at me as I walked by. Alek looked up and saw me, I just smiled and looked away

"Ok, I know you're here because of issues your class is having so please don't disrupted mine" Mrs. Lee said as she got us in order to start practicing.

"Amy, Chloe go get set up for you song" she told us, we got up and went to get the mice

"Actually I think today we wont use them lets see if you can project your voice from here, at your seat all the way to the back, don't force ok?" she told us, we nodded and sat back down

We picked the song called The Chemicals React from Aly and Aj, we sang the song fine but I couldn't help and look at Alek, he was smiling.

"Good girls, good. Don't forget to practice tonight the other 2 songs and we should be ready for the show case" she told us.

"Whats the show case?" I asked her

"Its this show that she has every year, kind of like a talent show but its only for kids in the music class" Amy said, sounds nice but I don't sing in front of people except for today.

After school I walked to my locker to leave my things, when i turned around I slammed right into one of Alek's buddies. What's his name? I don't remember

"Can I help you?" I said

"Yeah you can, how about me and go out some where tonight?" he said

"It's a school night and I have home work, plus I don't think my brother or my boyfriend would like it" I said walking pass him

"Now I asked to be nice but this isn't a yes or no question" he said grabbing my arm, I looked down at his hand and then at him

"Let go of me please" I said trying to stay calm

"I'm going with no, your coming with me" he said

"I'm going with NO!" I said loud but there wasn't any one in that part of the hall way. Damn it!

"There is no one here, so lets just go" he said pulling me along with him. I hate that am not allowed to use my Mai abilities outside of training or fighting for my life, because if not he would be sushi.


	16. Chapter 16

"I think she said No" I very nice accent came from behind me, I looked back to see Alek standing there

"Hey bro, I was just going to take her for coffee" he said still not letting go of my arm.

"She said no, now let her go" Alek said, he let go of my arm and ran to his side

"Come on you know that when you get bored, your going to drop her" the kids said, I could feel Alek getting mad.

"lets get something straight, am not going to get bored of her and am not going to drop her so back off. If I see you near her again ill hurt my self" Alek said grabbing my hand and pulling at the doors to the parking lot.

"Ok, enough with the pulling. Am not a rag doll" I said before getting my his car

"Sorry" he said

"What happened at lunch today?" he asked me leaning against his car

"I don't know what happened during lunch?" I asked acting like nothing was wrong

"Chloe, Nelson told me what Samantha said to you" he said

"then if you know why are you asking me?" I asked

"Because I want to know why didn't you just tell me she was bothering you" he said

"because she wasn't until today, plus I can fight my own battles. You were having you guy time and I didn't want to bother you with some stupid girl drama" I said

"Chloe, your problems are not stupid. If some one is bothering you because of me I want you to tell me ok?" he said

"Fine, ill tell you" I said and got in his car.

"Nelson is suck a big mouth. Why did he tell you anything anyways" I said

"he came to me and told me to go the hall before a cat fight broke out and then you walked in and I saw the anger in your face" he said

"God, I feel like such a baby. Everyone always watching me and fighting for me" I said looking at the window

"Chloe people are just worried about you" he said

"Yeah to much" I told him

"Look am going to hang with the guys a little bit, we are going to do some practice shots for the game tomorrow, ill be home around 8 ok? Jasmine is going to be with you" he told me

"I thought you would have practice after school" I told him

"We did but I had to talk to you so I told the couch that I had a family emergency and he let me go" he told me. We got to the apartment but he just dropped me off in the front, I gave him a kiss and walked insde.

"Hey Jasmine" I said as I opened the door

"Hey Chloe. What's up?" she said

"Where's every body?" I asked

"Well Nelson texted me told me he had football practice and Alek basketball" she told me

"God, you know what lets go" I said getting my keys and my bag

"Go? Go where?" she asked me following me

"Shopping, have some girl time" I told her, she nodded and smiled

We spend the whole day shopping we sat down at the food court to eat, I took the chance and took out my phone.

(4) Miss calls (6) Text messages

"I have 4 miss calls, You?" I asked Jasmine while she took out her phone

"Two. Nelson and Alek" she said

"Me to. Text?" I asked her

"Three. You?" she asked

"Six. Alek, Nelson, Nelson, Alek, Amy, Alek" I told her.

"What do your say?" I asked her

"Jasmine, where are you guys? Alek. Jasmine are you with Chloe? Nelson. Jasmine am getting worried, Alek" she said

"Chloe are you home? Alek, Chloe is every thing ok? Nelson, Why haven't you answered me? Nelson. Chloe where are you? Alek. Chloe, Alek and Nelson have called me Are you ok? Amy. Are you with Jasmine? Alek. Damn do these boys worry" I said while calling Nelson and putting him on speaker.

"Chloe!" he said when he answered

"What's the drama?" I said

"AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" he yelled

"Relax ok am shopping with Jasmine" I told him

"Your with Jasmine, am going to kill her to" he said

"I'll help you" I head Alek say

"Are you with Alek?" I asked

"yeah its 9. Where are you?" he asked

"I just told you shopping I guess the time went by fast that we didn't even notice. Ill be home soon. Don't get your balls twisted" I told him

I hung up and we walked to Jasmine's car

As we walked in the door, I saw Alek and Nelson both standing in front of me with their arms crossed over their chest.

I turned and looked at Jasmine

"We are in trouble" I said as we both stepped in the apartment.

"Hey guys, what cha doing?" I said trying to walk to my room with Jasmine.

"Sit down!" Nelson said

"Come on Nel its not that big of a deal, ok I didn't pay attention to my phone" I said sitting on the couch

He came and sat next me to, Alek sat in the love seat and Jasmine in the chair.

"Chloe, if you don't answer your phone am going to think that something is wrong. If I call Alek and he tells me that your not with him, then he gets worried and calls you. You suppose to be with Jasmine but she's not here or answering her phone as well. What should we think?" he said, he was mad

"Look, I don't need to be baby sat ok? I was fine, nothing was happening. What did you want me to do? Stay at home and wait for you with food made like you servant. While you two were hanging with your boys. Me and Jasmine what? We cant have fun to?" I asked getting heated my self

"Chloe, yes you can but you need to tell me" Nelson said

"Or tell some one" Alek added

"Fine, you want me to tell where am at all the time, perfect I will. Am going to my room" I said walking down the hall.

"AM GOING TO CHANGE" I yelled from my room

"Am going to shower" I said going to the bathroom, after showering I opened the door and poked my head out

"Am done showering, am going to my room to get dressed" I said.

"Chloe, enough!" Nelson said. I walked out of my room and straight to where he was, every one was still sitting in the same spot.

"You people want to know where am at all the time. Then am going to tell you. Should I text you when I take a crap or just call you so you can look at the evidence?" I asked

"Kiki! Stop. I got it, just if you leave the HOUSE tell us" he said, I nodded and sat down between him and Alek


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of the day was pretty quite, I was still ticked off at how the acted.

"Am sure they were just scared that the Order took you" Jasmine said while we sat in my room, it was pretty late but I couldn't sleep.

"Am going to sit in the balcony ok? I need same air" I told her and she nodded

I walked out side, Alek had gone home since it was Jasmine's turn for Uniter duty. I took my phone just in case and noticed I had a text

**From: Alek**

**Sorry for how I got but you scared me**

**To: Alek**

**I know but you don't have to worry so much about me**

**From: Alek**

**What are you doing up? Its 1:30 in the morning.**

**To: Alek **

**I couldn't sleep so am out in the balcony. You?**

**From: Alek**

**I was feeling bad about what happened earlier today**

**To: Alek**

**Don't feel bad, I understand I should have paid more attention to my phone. Am sorry**

I heard the sliding door open and Alek walked out

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he sat down next to me on the chair

"If we cant sleep there's no point in texting if we can just talk face to face" he said

" am sorry I should have trusted you more" he said.

"Ok so we are bother sorry now what?" I asked

"Now this…." He said and pulled me into a kiss. We made out for a while, when Alek looked at his watch it was 2:57 am.

"We should get to bed" he said

"Yeah but I cant sleep" I told him

"Ok how about we go get coffee and food for us, Jasmine and Nelson before heading to school" he said

"Yeah I like that idea. Oh before I forget, am leaving after lunch to get the food and junk for tomorrow night" I told him

"Fine, I'll go with you" he said

"Alek you have a game tomorrow" I said

"Yeah at 6:30, that gives us almost 4 hours to get things ready and head to the game. You are going?" he asked

"Yes, Amy and Paul we are going to meet us there" I told him

I had to text Jasmine and make sure she told Nelson, but I had time.

We left to get the coffee's and food, buy the time we got back Jasmine and Nelson were awake

"Morning Sunshine" I said as I walked into the apartment

"Morning" they said together

"Coffee and bagels" I said,

"Am going to change for school be back" Alek said giving me a kiss on my head and walking out

"Please tell me that you guys remember about Alek's game tonight" I said looking at them

"Yeah didn't you?" Jasmine asked

"No I forgot, since I was leaving early it slipped my mind. Meet me in front of the gym at 6pm" I told them and then ran to get my phone and text Amy

**To: Amy**

**Morning, hey today is Alek's game so meet me at in front of the gym at 6**

**From: Amy**

**Ok, see you**

I left and got ready for school, since it was going to be short I didn't dress up nice, just casual blue skinny

Jeans, gray shirt with squares, gray flats, a black watch, a silver bracelet, blue flower shaped ear rings,

And a nude color purse.

"You look nice Chloe" Jasmine said as I walked out

"Thank you" I said heading to the door where they were waiting.

School was fast, right when the lunch bell ran Alek was at my locker waiting for me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"Waiting for you. Lets go" he said grabbing my hand and heading for the front door

We went and got a lot of junk good. Chips, cookies, candies, and soda. Then he went to get movies I have some one but we wanted to good selection.

"What did you get?" he asked me

"Fast five, Amity Ville, Yes man, and War of the World" I told him

"Good choice. No girl movies?" he asked me

"No I have those at home already" I said with a smile as I walked to the register. I paid and we left with about 1 hour and a half to spear

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him

"I have something in mind" he said with a smirk, when he did that I got scared.

We went to the apartment and put the things away.

"Ok so what did you have in mind?" I asked him while sitting down next to him on the couch

"This" he said grabbing my and making me sit on his lap while kissing me

"Alek, this wont get far" I told him while he kissed my neck

"Chloe I wont make you do anything you don't want but we haven't had make out time in a while" he said. He was right we didn't and I missed it.

He kissed my lips again soft and slowly but then passionate and deep. I felt his love and lust, he traced the bottom of my lip, then sucked on it. I opened to let his tongue go inside, his hands went up and down my back. Mines where tangled in his hair, then one hand stayed in the back of my neck and the other on my low back. He moved his lips from my mine and kissed my jaw line, then my neck, and went up the other side. He kissed the soft spot in the back of my ear and I started to shiver, I felt his lips curl up into a smile. He turned and laid us down, he was on top but not putting all of his weight on me. I loved feeling him so close, the warmth of his body and his hands touching every inch of my body.

"Alek, we are going to be late" I said while he kissed my neck, I didn't want to stop but he cant get in trouble with the couch, he looked at me and smiled

"Fine but only if we can continue on… Saturday night" he told me

"Your on, Saturday night" I told him kissing him again, we walked out of the apartment and head for his so he can get dressed. I found another jersey of his and grabbed it.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he walked into his room

"Well if am your girl, I have to represent don't I" I said turning around and showing him that I was wearing his jersey, he smiled at him and kissed me

"lets go" he told me as he grabbed his keys.


	18. Chapter 18

We got to the school, Alek left to the lockers and I went to meet up with every one else.

"Hey guys, let's go sit" I said

"Chloe what are you wearing?" Amy asked me

"Alek's jersey" I said smiling

"Girl you got it bad" she told me, every one laughed and we took our seats 2 bleachers behind the team.

During half time the cheerleaders came out and did a very sluty dance. Samantha saw me wearing Alek's shirt and got pissed, after the dace she stormed out of the gym. Our team won, they usually go to some grill to eat and celebrate. As they were walking out of the locker room, we were standing waiting for Alek.

"Yo Alek you going to the grill right?" one of the guys asked

"No, I'm not I have other plans" he told them

"What plans man, we always go there after we win a game" another one said

"I'm going with my girl to do something" he said walking to me

"Have fun" he called back to them

"Alek if you want to go you can and just meet us later at the house" I told him

"No, I am going with you" he said kissing my forehead

"Ok" I said as we walked to the car

"Where did every one else go?" he asked as we got in

"I told them to go on ahead and we would meet them at the house with food" I said

"Ok what do you want to eat?" he asked me

"Chicken!" I said getting excited

"Ok what chicken?" he asked smiling

"Ummm, Chicken with rice and beans and these balls stuffed with cheese" I said

"Where can we get that?" he asked looking confused

"Pollo Tropical" I said

"I have never eaten there" he told me

"No? that's Cuban food. You have to try it" I said. We drove to the nearest one we found and ordered a lot of food.

"Hey guys we are home" I said opening the door

"We got food" Alek said and every one got up

"Yeah listen to him because he has to food" I said

Every one smiled and sat down

"Let me get the plates" Nelson said and walked to the kitchen, I walked behind him

"So, are you going to do it?" I whispered at him

"Yes now" he told me, I jumped up and down and ran to the table

"Whats wrong with you?" Amy asked

"Nothing" I said taking a seat next to Alek

Nelson came back with plates and cups, he sat next to Jasmine.

"Jasmine can you do me a favor, in my room on my bed there's this thing I forgot and you get it for me?" he asked her

"Yeah sure" she said and walked away. She took a while so I went to go see what happened but hse was walking out and Nelson was standing up looking at her. She had a single red rose and was holding a box

"Jasmine? Are you ok?" I asked her

"Yes, I accept" she said looking at Nelson

"HUH?" Amy, Paul, Alek and I said together. She showed me that box, it had a charm bracelet with a note on top. _Would you go out with me Saturday night? –Nelson_

I screamed when I saw it, that was so cute. Wow my brother has game! I'm so proud of him

"What is it?" they asked me

"Nelson asked Jasmine out on a date" I said

"What!" Alek said

"How cute. Let me see" Amy said running to us, looking at he bow

"That's beautiful" she said

"Yeah, Thank you but you didn't have to" Jasmine said looking at him

"Its not a problem" he told her.

We sat down to eat and then ran to the living room to watch the movie

"Who's picking?" I asked

"Me" Nelson said

"Something good please" Alek told him

He out the movie in and pressed play, when we saw the title we all yelled, _Amity Ville Horror_

"No change it" Paul said

"Come on Paul just watch it and if you get scared hug Amy" he told him

" I love this movie" I told Alek

"I haven't seen it" he said, Nelson and I looked at him like if he was E.T

"What! You haven't seen it. Really?" I asked

"No, I haven't we really don't do these kind of things" he told me looking at Jasmine while she nodded

"Well your going to have to get use to it because we do this twice a month" I told him

The movie was great I had seen it like 20 times and each time was better. I would see Paul jump so Amy jumped, then Jasmine and Alek would flinch every so often nothing big. Nelson and I just laughed watching them.

"Movie is over! Thank god, now who's picking?" Paul asked

"I am" I said getting up

I put the movie in and pressed play.

"Hell Yeah HOT GUYS!" Amy said

"I love the Rock in this movie" Jasmine said

"I know me to and Vin Diesel, he's hot" I said sitting next to Alek

"So you guys like bald guys" he said

"Not just bald guys. Bald, buff, with deep voices guys" I said, I saw his face fall a little so I got close to him.

"You know blond, young, buff guys with accents is sexy. I would pick sexy over hot any day" I said whispering in his ear.

He looked at me smiling and gave me a kiss. I felt bad for what I said but come one Fast five had a lot of good looking guys, but I would always pick Alek.


	19. Chapter 19

I went to the kitchen half way through the movie to get the junk food and candies we had gotten earlier, Alek came to help. He got the plastic cups and sodas, we walked back to the living room and put everything on the coffee table.

"Breakfast is on you my man" I said looking at Nelson, he nodded and went back to the movie

The rest of the movie was pretty quite with a few scrams from us girls to the hot guys on the TV. The boys were getting a little annoyed, so me and Amy would give them a kiss right after.

"Hey you guys want to order anything to eat before we put another movie?" Nelson asked as the movie ended.

"Yeah, what do you guys want?" I asked looking around

"Pizza" Amy and Paul said

"Yeah that's fine" Alek said and Jasmine nodded while going to the bathroom

"How many do I get?" Nelson asked me

"I like the meat lovers, so one of that. A cheese one and a pepperoni one. So three" I said

Nelson ordered the food and then we decided to start playing a game.

"Nelson truth or dare" Paul asked

"Dare" me and Nelson said together laughing

"Ok, I dare you to go to the apartment down stairs and ask them if they have any cream for crabs" he said. We all started laughing but knowing Nelson he doesn't back down from a dare, so he went down stairs. We all followed and hide at the stairs just to listen

_Knock, Knock_

"Hi, I was just wondering if you had a cream for crabs you see…" and he got the door slammed in his face. We laughed so hard we were crying

"Ok, ok" he said as we all walked back inside

"Kiki truth or dare?" he asked me

"Dare" I said looking at him

"I dare you to go down to the side walk and strip… Alek down to his boxers" he said

"Come on the dare is for me not him" I said

"But it will be fun" he said smiling

"Fine, lets go Alek" I said taking him down stairs, every one following

We walked to the side walk and people were looking at us because we were in pajamas. All Alek had was sweat pants and a shit V-neck shirt. To make it more interesting I started making out with him. First I took off his shirt and a lady gasped, I turned to look at her and smiled. Then I took off his pants and made out a little bit more and walked inside with Alek following behind with a smile.

"Happy" I said getting to the elevator with everyone

"Nice touch with the make out, I really thought you were going to have sex in the street. Well played my sister" he said giving me a high five

"Amy truth or dare?" I asked walking in.

"Dare" she said

"I dare you to go into my closet and dress Paul in my clothes" I said. Nelson and Alek started laughing

"Fine, come on Paul" she said pulling him

"but I don't want to wear her clothes" he said down the hall

A few minutes later Amy came out pulling Paul again, he was wearing a summer dress with a hat and everything.

"Nice touch with the hat Amy" I told her

"Thank you" she said

"Jasmine truth or dare?" she asked

"Dare" she said

" I dare you to put a pillow up your shirt and go the people 3 floors down and tell them that your water broke and you need some pills for the pain" she told her

"Damn, ok" she said and grabbed the pillow in the living room and went outside. We followed her because this we cant miss it.

"Hi, am sorry to bother you but my water broke, the baby daddy is a jail and I need some pills for the pain do you…." They slammed the door and we laughed

"Ok lets stop with bothering the people in this building" I said as we walked into the apartment.

Everyone was laughing so hard that I only one heard the door.

"Guys Pizza is here" I said walking to the table.

We ate and talked about the dares that we did today. Nelson and I told them about stupid dares that we did when we lived in Seattle.

"Ok so lets pick another movie" I said getting up

"let me pick" Jasmine said getting up to check what we had

"What did you get?" Alek asked

"What's my number" she said, Amy and I started laughing

"A chick movie" he said

"No, its funny watch it you'll like it" I told him.

He couldn't believe he was watching a girl movie but he sat there and enjoyed just like the rest of us.


	20. Chapter 20

We all fell asleep during the movie, I guess we were really full. I slept in Alek's arms all night it was the best sleep I ever had. I never felt so safe and warm before. In the morning I could hear people moving around, I poked my head up and saw Jasmine nad Nelson in the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine" I said as I walked in

"morning sleep head. Did we wake up?" Nelson said

"No, just the noise did" I said

"Good glade it wasn't us" he said smiling

"I'm going to brush my teeth" I said walking out, Alek was getting up as well

"Hey" I said

"Hi, where you going?" he asked pulling me on to his lap

"going to brush my teeth and freshen up" I said

"Not before you give me a kiss" he said

"No, not with morning breath" I said and ran to the bathroom

"Chloe!" he yelled as he ran after me. I got inside and locked the door

"Alek when am done you can get all the kisses you want" I told him turning on the water

"I better" he said

He was so cute, why did he have to be that cocky guy at school. It was sexy don't get me wrong but come on some sweetness is good to. But I get it his rep cant be damaged. Boys!

"Ok so what are we eating" I said as I walked back to the living room

"Me" Alek said as he grabbed me and kissed me

"Sounds good to me" I said as I went in for the kiss

"hey you two get a room" Jasmine said

"Need any help setting the table?" I asked her

"No I got it, just please hands and lips to your selves please" she said and walked back

"Amy, Paul get up" I said but they didn't move

I walked over to them quietly and yelled in their ears.

"AMY! PAUL!"

"What!" Amy said falling off the couch

"Morning daisy, it's a beautiful day outside, don't want to waste it inside" I said with a southern house mom with a big smile.

"Wow, that was creepy" Alek said

"Yeah that's nothing, getting her mad and she will rise hell and tell you off in Spanish, English, and Asia" Nelson said as he came in

"And when she wants to be annoying she does that" and pointed at me with the creepy smile.

"But you still love me" I told him

"Obligation" he said

"No, you love me. Deep down you know it and I know it" I said

"Yeah any deeper and I will feel the love coming out of my ass" Nelson said

"Really well how about I give you something else to feel in your ass, kind of like my foot or better yet I'm going to kick your ass so hard that every time you look in the mirror there is my foot print on it. That way you can always think of me" I said walking to him

"Chloe, calm down" he said

"No me mandes a calmarme, because it aint going to work" I said

"You see what I mean" Nelson said looking at Alek

Alek got up and walked to me.

"Chloe, love lets go get coffee" he said pulling out the door

"Que coffee ni coffee, this guy doesn't need coffee" I said

"Ok, Spanish is not one of my languages" he said as we got in the elevator

"Sorry I cant control it when I get mad" I said

"he was just messing with you" he said

" I know but I hate that cant show emotion macho crap. Why is it hard to tell a girl, girl friend or sister. Hey I love you or I like you" I said looking at my feet

"hey I love you" Alek said walking to me, I looked up and smiled

"Thanks" I said

"That's all I get? I poured my emotions out and that's all I get Thanks" he said

"Thank you, I love you to" I said and gave him a kiss

"Now I like that" he said as we walked out.

We went to a coffee shop down the street just 3 minutes walking and got some bagels and coffee. We also ran into Samantha.

"Hi Alek" she said not looking at me

"Samantha" he said walking by her

"Bye Sam" I said was I walked passed her holing Alek's hand. As we walked out I couldn't help be her comment about us

"I cant stand her" she said, am guessing its me

"this isn't over. Alek is mine" she said to the other cheerleaders that were with her.

As we walked back I couldn't help but laugh at what I heard

"Whats so funny?" Alek asked

"Samantha said she cant stand me and this isn't over because you're hers" I said still laughing

"She's brat" he said

"I know but I thought it was funny" I said as we entered the building

"yeah I guess it is, now let me show you how much I care" he said. As soon as the elevator door closed he pinned me to the wall and kissed me. It was the best, I felt his hands every where on me, his lips moved from my mouth to my jaw to my neck and back up. I hope the elevator gets stuck or something. We broke for air but he left his face and lips close to mine.

"I love you" he whispered I could feel his breath on my lips and it sent shivers down my spin

"I love you" I said, we kissed again but didn't break until the doors opened.

"Took you long enough" Amy said as we walked in

"Sorry Chloe got held up for a moment" Alek said smirking at me

"Yeah, I did" I said blushing. No one asked they just looked at us like we were crazy.

"lets eat" I said noticing every one looking at me and I was still on cloud 9.


	21. Chapter 21

Jasmine and Nelson have their date tonight so I told her I would help her pick out a cute outfit, so we went shopping. Alek and Nelson stayed home to do some male bonding or w.e, I think they are just going to watch again.

"How do you think the boys are doing?" Jasmine asked me

"Fine, they are probably just watching a game" I said looking around.

"Oh Mai god, I have to perfect outfit for you" I said remember about an outfit Jessica gave me and I never put it on.

"Lets go back home, we took long anyways so you need to start getting ready" I said heading out the door.

"Boys we are home" I said walking in

"Hey love" Alek said coming out of the kitchen

"Where's Nelson?" I asked putting my bag down

"He went to get something's said he would be back in time to get ready for your date" he told me

"Perfect! Let's go" I grabbed Jasmine by the hand and took her to my room. I ran to closet and started looking.

"Found it. Jessica gave this to me but I never used it" I said pulling out a pair of long black leggings with a dark green shit that had a huge black flower spray painted in the front. It had a black leather belt that clipped in the front making it look like a bow

"Chloe, that's nice" she said

"And you can wear it with these" I said pulling out my flat black suede boots.

"Yeah I love it. Thank you" she said giving me a hug

"Now go shower and I'll leave everything out for you to get dressed ok" I said

She went to the bath room, I set everything out on the bed I even added a wide brown bracelet and some black hanging ear rings for last touches, then I left to the living room.

" So what are we going to do today?" Alek asked

"Well I have something in mind but ill tell you after every one leaves" I said, I saw Alek smirking

A few minutes later Nelson got home, I told Jasmine to wait in to room so he wouldn't see she until they were about to leave. He got ready in less then 5 minutes.

"Where's Jasmine?" he asked

"Right here" she said standing in the door way of the hall

"You look amazing" he said to her

"Thank you, you look nice to" she told him and they left

"So what do you have in mind for us to do?" Alek asked as soon as they left

"I can show you better then I can tell you" I said smiling. I sat on his lap and starting kissing his neck

"Chloe…. Chloe, come …. On" he said I could sense that he was getting heated.

"Do you want me to stop?" I whispered in his ear but continued to kiss his neck and then his jaw line

"Chloe I don't want this to go somewhere you might regret, I know that once we get that heated I wont be able to stop" he said

"Who says I want you to stop?" I asked him, looking at him this time

"Chloe, I want to make out with you I do but if it leads to that I want to be something you want" he said

"Alek, you don't want me?... like that?" I asked sitting next to him

"Yes, I do…. A lot but it needs to be right" he said, I'm amazed at the fact that a guy turned down sex. Points for Alek.

"Ok, so what do you suggest we do?" I asked

"Lets play gold fish, every time someone fishes they need to say something embarrassing about them selves" he said

"Ok and when some one wins?" I asked

"When someone wins then they need to give the other person a dare, the person doesn't want to do then they need to talk off some clothes" he told me

"I thought you didn't want sex?" I asked lifting up an eyebrow

"I don't but when its right, for now it's a game we wont let it get that far" he said kissing my forehead

"I'll go order pizza and you get the cards" he told me getting up

We played that game for 2 hours. I found out that Jasmine locked Alek out in the hall when he was little in his boxes, then he told me about a time that he went to ask a girl to dance and she ended up being a man. I laughed so hard, I cried. He found out that I went to school in my pajamas because the boy's wanted to play a prank and took out clothes, I was wearing bunny slippers. He lost more then me so he fished a lot. When I won the first game I made him run down stairs in boxers and make the people believe that fairies took his clothes. The last game playing he won for about the 3rd time in a row.

"Ok Chloe, I am going to call some one and you are going to sell them a bottle of Viagra" he said

"Who are you calling?" I asked

"I'm not going to tell you, just sell them the bottle" he said , he didn't give me the phone until it was ringing and the screen was black.

Right when I finished the word Viagra the guy hung up on me, Alek was laughing so hard I thought he was going to pee on him self

"Who was that?" I asked

"Some guy from the basketball team" he told me, I started laughing because I could picture who it was.

"Alek, how many girls have you dated?" I asked him, he looked at like I was crazy

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Yeah like girlfriends, how many?" I asked

"Just Mimi… You?" he answered and asked

"Just Zane, never paid much attention to anyone else" I said looking down, I must a nerd to him

"I guess we both don't know how this goes" he said

"Yeah, but did you love Mimi?" I asked

"No, I liked her but that was it. I guess it was a physical attraction" he said

"So you slept with her" I said

"Chloe why are you asking?" he asked

"Alek, I'm a nerd. I have never dated, my life is complicated as it is and I have no idea what to do when it comes to physical attraction" I said

"You don't need to know, its like when your dancing the guy leads you just follow" he said

"but I'm inexperienced. Guys like girls that know what they are doing" I said looking away

"Chloe if your worried that if we have sex and you don't know what you're doing or you're not good enough am going to leave you. I'm not, I don't know what to do myself" he said

"Alek, you slept with Mimi and she does not look like someone that doesn't know or won't teach" I said

"Ok Chloe fine, me and Mimi had sex but it was sex a physical attraction. It wasn't making love. I have never made love to some" he said making me look at him

"When your ready we will learn together" he told me, I jumped over to him and hugged him. Then I heard people talking in the hall and figured it was Nelson and Jasmine, I looked at the clock and saw it was almost 12:30,

"Wow, they had a good time. Let's go open the door" I said getting up and Alek following.

We got to the door and opened it fast to scare them, but we were the ones that freaked I can't believe what I saw.


	22. Chapter 22

Oh Mai God! Close your eyes!

"AHHHH!" I screamed and closed the door

"Why did you do that?" Alek asked me, he hadn't gotten to me yet so he didn't see what I did.

"Whos laughing?" he asked and opened the door

"I am going to wash my eyes out with soap" I said walking to the living room

"Chloe it wasn't that bad" Nelson said walking in

"What happened?" Alek asked, Jasmine came in laughing

"Chloe saw us kissing" she told him

"She What!" he said

"Yeah a kiss, but it wasn't no good night kiss see you tomorrow, that was a lets go to bed and finish this party our tongues are having kiss. I mean deep deep kiss" I said

"Whats the problem you and Alek kiss all the time" Nelson said

"Yeah but you see we kiss innocently in front of people, that heat is left behind doors. Ok? And it wasn't just the kiss, its were you had your hands that scared me. Oh you two or not innocent oh no" I said shaking my head

"where did you have your hands" Alek asked crossing his arms

"Don't ask, I don't want to know. I can deal with you two dating, I'm fine with it but that NEVER AGAIN!"I said

Nelson and Jasmine laughed.

Alek walked over and sat next to me.

"You ok?" he asked me smiling

"No I am scared for life. Jasmine is suppose to bring this hormone thermometer down not make it explode" I said, I turn to look at them

"If you two have sex, please let me know ahead of time so I can sleep some where else" I told them

"Chloe, it was a kiss" Jasmine said

"Yes but you see he's my brother and I'm not use to seeing him with other girls unless he wants to let out his flirty side and that's it. But date? Never I just have to get use to it, but please no more kisses like that in front of me" I told them

"Fine" Nelson said, he looked at Jasmine and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"ok can we order food or did you guys eat?" Alek asked

"No we haven't we were going to but the place was closed" Jasmine said

"Really? You don't say.. it is 12:48 in the morning so am guessing they would be closed" I said

"Where are we going to get food?" Nelson asked

"I have a place in mind. Chloe change and you guys to. Casual not fancy" Alek said

After 15 minutes I walked out of my room wearing skinny jeans, black flat ballerinas, a green tank top and a leather jacket. Jasmine had gone to change she was in some washed out jeans with a V-neck t-shirt and a jacket. Nelson just changed his shirt to a regular V-neck shirt. We all left, walking in silence it was nice.

"Where are we going?" I asked Alek

"We are going to this small place Jasmine I use to go when we were younger and couldn't sleep at night, the food is really good and its open 24 hours" he said

"What kind of food do they have" Nelson asked

"Everything, it's a mix of different Latin places. There's Cuban, Mexican, Puerto Rico, Brazil, and others. Its really good" Jasmine said.

When we got to the place the boys went to order and we sat down.

"So Jasmine how was your date?" I asked, I know they can listen but I have to ask

"It was nice we went to play pool and then we went walking in the park, just talking" she told me

"That was nice, damn I didn't know my bro's got game" I said laughing

"Well now you know sis" Nelson said sitting down

"Where's…." I was about to ask for Alek when I saw him, standing talking to some girl

"Who's that?" I asked nodding my head in his direction

"That's Mandy, she visits ever so often from the Taxes pride. She always had a thing for Alek but he never paid attention to her" Jasmine said look down at her food.

It bothered me to see him with her, I mean we are mates and everything but my self confidence isn't so good and she was pretty. Brown wavy hair, light hazel eyes, clean face and a nice body. Where ever we go that will be girls throwing themselves at him because he's hot, his accent is sexy or he's flirt with them before.

"You guys I'm going to go home. I'm not hungry any more" I said getting up

"Chloe she's nothing to him" Jasmine said

"Yeah but she wont be that first to throw her self at him and if he just stands there and talks to them then they think they have a chance with him. I'm not going to always be around him to stand next to him and remind him I'm his girlfriend he has to be able to do that on his own and put a stop to them" I said

"Let me go with you" Jasmine said

"I don't want to ruin your night, stay" I told her

"Kiki, I'll get the food and meet you at home. Jasmine go with her I'll take you your food to. See you guys in a bit" Nelson said getting up, Jasmine and I walked out.

"He didn't even notice me leave" I said

"Chloe, Alek might be a jerk and cocky but he loves you, he wont hurt you" she said

"Jasmine the last guy I dated just want to be with me because I'm the Uniter, not because of me just because of who I was. Sorry but my self-esteem isn't so good right now" I said

"I understand, but believe me when I tell you Alek has eye's only for you" she said. We got to the building and went up the elevator with out saying a word. Then Jasmine's phone went off.

"its Alek" she said

"Hey" she answered "I'm going to put him on speaker"

"Where are you guys?" he asked

"We came home" she said

"Why?" he asked

"What did Mandy want?" she asked

"She wanted to hang out and I told her I couldn't because I was with you guys and Chloe" he said

"Alek, it took you that long to say that and it took you twice as long to notice that we left. Chloe and I walked right next to you when we left. You didn't even look at us" she said

"Jazz, I'm not going to be rude to her, she's a friend" he said

"Yeah well you GIRLFRIEND is hurt and bothered" she told him

"Does she know that you have one?" she asked him

"Yes, she told me that the majority of the prides have already been informed that me and Chloe are together" he said

"Look just get the food and come to the house ok" I said

"Chloe?" he asked

"Yeah" I said

"Chloe, why did you leave?" he asked

"Just get the food and come home ok, we can talk here" I said and hung up Jasmine's phone.

"Are you going to talk to him?" she asked me

"Yeah, lets go to your house so you can get your pajamas and put a movie until they get here" I said

"but Chloe they think we are going to be in your house" she said

"I know" I told her with a smile, she started to laugh

We walked in her house and she told me to get a movie while she got changed. I walked to the mini blockbuster that they had and started looking.

"Did you find one?" she asked when she came into the living room

"How about this one?" I asked showing her I am number four

"Perfect, that guy is hot" she said

"I know his face and when he gets mad, god he looks sexy" I said putting the movie in and pressing play

"You think the boys will take long?" I asked and then we heard the elevator door open

"Let's hide" I whispered to Jasmine while she got up and went behind the couch. I went behind the dining room table that was to the right of the door. When you opened you saw the left of the house. We could hear the guys talking.

"Chloe?" Alek called out

"Jasmine?" Nelson called to

"Lets check my apartment" Alek said

The door opened and I had forgotten to turn off the movie.

"Where are they?" Nelson asked walking further in to the living room. Jasmine poked her head out for me to see and I mouthed to her that at the count of 3 we would jump out. _1….2….3_ I jumped on Alek pinning him to the floor and jasmine pinned Nelson on the long sofa. They freaked out so bad that we had to start laughing.

"Your face was priceless" I said to Alek

"Like the position, kitten" he said smirking at me

"No complains over here" Nelson said

"Boys!" Jasmine and I said together.


	23. Chapter 23

Monday at school was a little uneventful until two things. First one of Alek's 'friend' from the team thought it would be a good idea to corner me in the hall before class.

"Hey Chloe" he said, I think his name is Jake

"Hi, sorry don't have time I have to get to class" I said and if I didn't get there Alek would coming looking for. I had homeroom with him and just about every other class except for 2.

I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Chloe, I just want to talk" he said

"That's fine but it can wait for lunch or something, while Alek is around" I said

"Now let go of my arm" I told him

"Now you see sweet heart I cant do that. I want to talk now" he said pushing up against the lockers.

"I don't care what you want, I have to get to class" I said pushing him away "Back off"

"No talks to me like that" he said, then slapped me right across the face, now normally I would just go all Mai on him but I'm in school and I cant. He also hit with the hand that had a ring on so I could feel a little blood come down my face.

"Look Jocko, I don't have time for this. Back off" I said pushing him really hard this time

"You're a slut like every other girl, your dating Alek just to get high on the social latter here" he said

"if I want to popular I don't need Alek to do and the reason that I'm dating him is non of your business, go find your self another girl to play with" I told him

"I want you, your hot" he said trying to close the space between us. I had about a few seconds to drop him on his ass and run to class. But my head goes back again to I cant do that people will start asking question and then rumors get around, the last thing I need is attention right.

"Jake, the only reason you want me is because Alek has me" I said

"That's could be true, but lets find out" he said

"Let's not, you see I'm sick" I said, right there I saw Nelson walk in to school

"Chloe?" he asked as he got close

"Nelson, thank god" I said

"Get off her Jake" he told him pushing him off, I saw Jake turn to hit him and blocked the punch. I got the full blow of it and Nelson got fumed.

"If I see you near my sister again, I will rip you into little piece" he said and started to walk me to the nurses office.

"Nelson I have to get to class" I said

"You need to get checked out, your bleeding and now you have a bruise" he told me

"Ok, I'll get checked out later I need to get to class. Why were you late?" I asked him

"I had to stop and get something before coming here. Are you sure your ok? When Alek see's you he's going to be pissed" he told me

"Yeah I know but I'll deal with him at home" I said, we walked to the class room and Nelson walked in first

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Cruz and I see you have Mrs. King with you" she said as I walked in behind him.

"Sorry Miss. There was a problem" he said, she turned to look at me. I was messed up on the right side of my face, Thank Basset that people were looking at my left.

"Mrs. King what happened to you?" she asked

"Just a miss communication with some one. I'm fine not to worry" I said

"You need to get your self check out" she told me walking close to me looking at my face

"Really Miss I'm fine, its doesn't hurt. Plus I'm a fast healer by tomorrow its like I have nothing" I said, I could feel my phone buzzing in my pocket.

"Take your seat" she told us. As soon as I turned around I heard gasp's from every direction I didn't want to look at Alek. I sat down and took out my phone.

4 New text Messages.

**From: Alek**

**Good morning kitten, you look pretty today**

**From: Alek**

**Are you skipping again and you didn't tell me**

**From: Alek **

**Chloe, where are you?**

**From: Alek**

**If you don't answer me in 2 minutes , I'm walking out to find you**

I didn't know what to tell him, sure the guy was a jerk and needs to get a beat down but I don't want him fighting with his team because of me. The bell rang and I jumped up and ran to the next class, I still had it with Alek but he was sitting far from me. I saw him walk in and go direct to me.

"Chloe, what happened?" he asked

"Did Nelson tell you?" I asked not looking at me

"Nelson said you had a face to face confrontation with Jake" he said

"Yeah that was pretty much it, look I don't want to make a big deal out of it please can we talk about this at home" I said

"Did Jake do that to you?" he asked

"Alek, please at home" I said looking up at him

"Just answer me that" he said

"Yes, well the bleeding part the other was my face in the wrong place" I said, I looked up and saw Jake walking in. I forgot we had this class together.

"Yo Petrov" he said nodding his head at Alek

"Please don't do anything" I told him, we walked to Jake and I needed to listen to what they were talking about.

"Jake, what did you do to Chloe?" he asked him

"So the chick went and blabbed on him, huh?" he said

"She hasn't said anything, her brother told me" Alek said

"Yeah I didn't know Nelson was her brother, they are nothing alike" he said, I got a bunch of looks when he said that.

"Stay away from my girl Jake" Alek told him getting in his face

"Yeah I already got a threat today so don't worry, but she is cute to play with" he said, I saw Alek's blood rising and ran next to him

"Don't let it bother you, he's not worth it" I whispered in his ear.


	24. Chapter 24

He turned to look at me.

"But you are" he said and punched Jake right across the jaw. The teacher broke them up and send Jake to get looked at since he was bleeding. If they day couldn't get worse I had a disagreement with Samantha on my way to music, but I knew just how I was going to shut her up.

"Hey Amy" I said was I walked into class

"Chloe are you ok?" she asked when she saw me

"Yeah fine" I told her

"People are talking about your fight with Samantha earlier" she told me

"Yeah, she just cant leave me alone" I said

"What was it about? Forget that… Alek! What did she say?" she asked me

"Well she came to my locker and said that if I didn't leave Alek alone she was going to make my life in school hell. So I told her to try, then she got a pissed and said something about pay back or taking her man. I don't know I turned off my brain after that" I said pulling out my books

"You know she can be really mean" Amy told me

"Yes but you see I know how to get her back. She wants Alek, but she also like to flirt with Nelson. Today at lunch they are both going to be sitting at the popular table with people from football and basketball and the cheerlead" I told her

"Yeah Chloe but Alek and Nelson sit with us" she told me

"Yes but not today, I told them that we were going to be helping Mrs. Lee set up for some show thing is going to have and that we wont be at lunch" I told her

"What are you planning to do?" she asked me

"Now that's what your going to have to stay tuned to see. I need you with a camera and Jasmine" I said pulling my phone out to text Jasmine

**To: Jasmine**

**Meet me up in front of my locker before lunch**

**From: Jasmine**

**Is everything ok?**

**To: Jasmine **

**Yeah I'm just going to shut Samantha up once and for all but I need your help.**

**From: Jasmine**

**Chloe I cant help you fight**

**To: Jasmine**

**There wont be a fight trust me**

**From: Jasmine**

**Ok, see you there**

"Ok Jasmine is going to meet us in front of my locker before lunch and I'll explain there what we are going to do" I told Amy, once the bell rang we went to my locker to wait for Jasmine

"Ok, whats going on?" she asked when she got there

"Well Chloe has an idea but she hasn't told me" Amy said.

I turn to look at them and smiled

"Just listen ok, this is going to be classic" I said, I started explaining the plan to them and Amy got all hyper. Jasmine kept saying it was a bad idea until I told her that Samantha likes to flirt with Nelson to, then she was on board.

"Amy make sure that Alek and Nelson are sitting with her" I said as she pocked her head in and looked

"Yeah they are there" she told me

"Good! Lets go" I said as I walked in and went straight for Samantha. Amy had the camera out and Jasmine was next to me.

"What do you want?" she asked when she saw us, Alek and Nelson were across from her looking at us.

"Samantha, you know you better watch it" Jasmine said

"Really? Why?" she said standing up

"Because you never know when your food might turn on you" I said as Jasmine and I picked up her tray and dumped it on her

"Wow, Samantha you don't look so good let me help you wash that out" I told her as I picked up her drink and poured it on her head.

We walked over to the guys and sat on their laps. Jasmine kissed Nelson and I kissed Alek, a really good nasty deep kiss. I turned to look at Samantha after.

"Let's get one this straight people in this school might be scared of you. But I'm not so keep your sausage hands to yourself and off my man and my brother" I told her and then left to sit on the track.

Today was very interesting, I just hope the rest of the week is relaxed.

"Chloe" Alek said from behind me

"Yeah" I said still looking out to the track

"Why did you do that? Don't get me wrong it was funny" he said smiling

"Well didn't you hear about the semi fight we had earlier today, well that's why. People like her that think that they can do whatever they want just because they are popular need to be inject with their humiliation" I said

"I think she was pretty humiliated" Nelson said sitting down next to me

"hope she doesn't mess with me anymore, I wont be able to always come up with something like that" I said.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side" Jasmine said as she sat in front of Nelson between his legs

"Yeah me to" Amy said

"Don't worry I'm not all bad" I said leaning into Alek

"Really? You? Chloe you stuck frogs in that girls locker that messed with Ashley and then you put hot pink dye in Jamie's shampoo for making out with Jessica's boyfriend, when you want to get even you do" Nelson said

"Please don't you see my halo?" I asked looking all innocent

"You mean the one that is being held by those horns, yeah I see it" Nelson said laughing, everyone joined in with him. I put a sad face and looked at Alek

"Alek, I'm an angel right?" I asked smiling

"Yeah love. You're my devilish angel" he said smiling and kiss my forehead

"Let's go to the zoo after school" I said looking around

"Yeah that would be great" Amy said and then there was a few nodded and some yeah's.


	25. Chapter 25

We spend the rest of the afternoon at the Zoo. It was nice we just talked, told jokes, and laughed I think it was something we all needed. As we got home Nelson got a phone call but its wasn't a good because his face changed fast.

"Guys can you leave me alone with Chloe I need to talk to her for moment" he said

"Yeah I'll see you at school tomorrow" Amy and Paul said leaving

"I'll be next door if you need me" Alek said giving me a kiss and walking out

"Same" Jasmine said walking behind him

"Nel, what's up?" I asked looking at his face

"Chloe, Ma and the others are coming tonight" he said not looking at me and walking to the couch

"That's great but why do you have that face?" I asked sitting next to him

"Ma… Ma said something happened" he said

"What happened? Why isn't Pa coming with them?" I asked getting scared

"They got attacked" he said looking at me. No they couldn't I'm not living with them why did they get attacked it was suppose to be for my safety and theirs that I left.

"What!" I said

"The Order went into the house I guess they thought that you were still there" he said

"What happened to Pa?" I asked feeling tears going down my face

"Ma didn't say but by the sound of her voice it wasn't good" he told me

"Nelson! Me leaving was suppose to keep them safe!" I yelled

"I know, don't you think this bothers me too. I want to be there rip the Order to piece's" he said starting to cry him self. His phone started ringing.

"Its Jasmine" he said getting up to answer

"Hey" he said

"Yeah everything is ok" he told her, No! it wasn't everything was far from ok.

"Why does Valentina want to talk to us?" he asked

"Ok we'll be right over" he said and hung up

"I'm not going any where" I said looking at the floor

"Chloe she wants to talk to us, we have to go" he told me. I got up and before reaching the door I could hear their door open. I walked out and right pass Alek that was holding the door open. Jasmine came out from the hall

"She's in the office" she said

"is everything ok? Why are you crying?" Alek asked stopping me from walking, I couldn't look at him

"Just let her go, I'll explain later" Nelson told him. We knocked on the door

"Come in" Valentina said, we walked in and sat across from her

"I heard what happened and I'm very sorry. I'll get my connections working at once to insure their safety. I promise you" she said

"Vantentina I just have something to request" I said still looking at the floor

"Anything" she said

"Can they be relocated with different identities?" I asked

"Yes I think I can do that, but Chloe they cant stay here it will be…." I cut her off

"Not to be rude but its not for them to stay here, but so they can start over maybe near hear or something. Maybe in Los Angeles or something, not all living together because it would be to much but Ma, Ashley, Jessie and Justine can live together and the other in the some building different floor" I said

"I think I can arrange that, let me make some calls that I'll get back to you. If its possible then by the end of the week they will have everything ready" she told me

"Thank you" I said and got up

"I'm going home ok I need to shower" I said and walked out, I saw Alek and Jasmine sitting in the living room. I didn't say anything I just walked out and closed the door. I could still hear them talking.

"Let's go to my apartment so I can explain there, I want to be close in case she needs something" Nelson told them and then I heard their footsteps when I was in my room

"Nelson what happened?" Jasmine asked

"Ma, called said that they got attacked and that they are on their way here" he told her I could hear his voice shaking. It killed me to hear him like that especially since it's my fault. I ran out and saw him sitting in the chair across from Alek and Jasmine, they were sitting in the big couch. Nelson jumped up and looked at me, I just ran and hugged him crying into his chest and I could feel tears falling on my head.

"Please don't cry, we're here for you" Jasmine said

"Jasmine what hurts us is not the fact that our family got attack and we weren't there to help protect them, it's the fact that we lost again another father" Nelson said looking at her

"and its all my fault" I said

"No its not, Chloe look at me" Nelson said sitting down to look up at me

"Hey Kiki's Pa would not want you to blame yourself for what happened. He would have given his life for any of us. But you? Your special you are our hope" he said

"I don't want to be anyone's hope, I want to Mai not the Uniter people are getting hurt and killed because of me, people I love and care about" I said

"Chloe remember what Pa use to say 'never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game'. Basset saw something special in you. She made Alek just for you, she picked us to protect you. We have all been connect since before we were born. Remember how Pa use to say that our destiny and our paths where connect no matter what turn we make or how many times we turn our backs to" he said

"Yes" I told him

"Your destiny is to unite Mai and humans and your path has given you, your family, Alek and your friends. Do you want to turn your back on that? Are you really saying that you regret having us?" he asked me

"No, I love having you guys in my life just as much as I love you guys" I said

"Then don't ever blame yourself again or say you wish you weren't the Uniter i have never meat any one better then you to be the Uniter" he said pulling onto his lap and hugging me

"Thanks Nel" I said

"Any time Kiki, now go shower and ready for bed. I'll send Alek to the guest room when your done" he told me. I nodded and walked off, I knew I had to talk to Alek but not right now. I showered and then got dress, I heard the guest room door open and then Alek appeared in my room

"Hey" I said looking down at my hands

"Hey" he said

"Sorry for all the drama" I said

"Don't worry, I just wish I was the one making you feel better but you have a good brother" he said

"Yeah he's pretty amazing" I said, he came and sat next to me.

"You feeling better?" he asked rubbing my back

"A little, still can't believe what happened" I said

"You know he's right, you can't blame yourself" he told me

"Yeah I know, but that doesn't stop the pain or make it hurt any less" I said feeling the tears in my eyes

"Chloe listen, if I have to give up my life for you I would do it without thinking twice" he said

"Alek if you die, I'll die with you. I can't do this alone, yeah I have Nelson and my family for support but I need you not supporting or backing me up, I need you by my side holding my hand" I said looking at him

"That's where I'll be . Chloe you are my world, from the moment I met you on the elevator I know that I wanted to spend the rest of my life, well lives with you" he said

"Feels strange saying that doesn't it?" I asked

"Yeah I never thought I could say that" he said smiling

"Lets go to bed, you need to rest" he told him, I nodded

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too" he said and kiss my forehead before putting his arms around to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

I woke up to a bunch of noise but no Alek today out of all days I needed for him to be with me I know its my family out there, but I don't know if I'm ready to hear what it is that happened. I went to the bathroom with out any one noticing that I was up, brushed my teeth and hair then went back to my room. I changed into some jean shorts and a yellow tank top with gold flats and walked out

"Hey everyone" I said standing at the door way of the hall, they turned and looked at me

"Chloe, how are you?" Ma asked

"Fine" I said walking towards her, she got up and gave me a hug. I looked at everyone and some had cuts on their faces and others were just bruises.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked looking back at Ma

"Yeah we are fine, but Pa didn't get as lucky" she said looking down, I saw everyones face and I didn't like

"I'm sorry its all my fault" I said looking at my feet

"No Chloe its not" she said patting my shoulder

"Yes, I know I shouldn't say that but its true and I see it in all of your faces you wont say it aloud but you're all thinking it. Its my fault, why did I have to be the Uniter. Believe me I didn't want this any more then you. Each death is painful and every nightmare hurts" I said crying

"Chloe we understand and we don't blame you believe me" Ashley said

"Where's Alek?" I asked

"Nelson went with him to his apartment to help Valentina do something that you asked" Jessica said

"Chloe what did you ask her?" Ma asked me

"I asked her to relocate you guys and give you new names" I said

"Chloe why would you do that?" she asked

"Because I feel bad and you should be able to start a new life" I said

"I know you mean well Kiki but that's something we need to decide as a family" Ma said to me

"Fine then decide, I'm going over there and see how things are going" I said getting up

"You cant do that" Ma said

"Why?" I asked

"You need to pack. Our boss has talking to Valentina and me, your getting send to the New York pride they are bigger and they can protect you better" Ma said

"What about Alek and Jasmine?" I asked, a little scared about what the answer was going to be

"They stay" she said, I got pissed. I find a best friend and my mate now they want to take that away.

"Where's you boss?" I asked

"He's talking to Valentina now, but theres nothing you can do about this. You need to pack they are waiting for you" she said

"Like hell I am" I said walking out and opening the other apartment door in less then 3 seconds.

"Chloe?" Alek said as I walked in

"Where's Valentina?" I asked, he could see that I was pissed

"Is everything ok?" he asked

"No, where is Valentina?" I asked

"She's in the office, in a meeting" Jasmine said, I took off to the office I didn't care how mad she would get.

_Knock, knock_

"Come in" she said. As I walked in a saw a older looking man with 2 younger guys standing behind him

"Adam this is the Uniter" Valentina said

"Ah Yes, I have heard many things about you. Are you packed my dear?" he asked

"No" I said in a cold tone

"Why not? We need to leave in a hour the pride is waiting" he said standing up

"I'm not going anywhere" I said and walked out, I could hear them following me

"Chloe, you can't talk to him like that, he is doing this for your own good" Valentina said

I was already in the living room, everyone was either standing around or sitting. They just looked up at me.

"Mom, what's going on?" Jasmine asked

"This man thinks that its best for me to pack up and leave to New York because there is more protection there" I said looking at the guy

"There is Uniter" he said

"My name is Chloe, not Uniter" I said

"You are the Uniter, whether you like it or not. Now go and pack" he said

"Let me tell you something I had to leave one home to find another, now you want me to leave behind more now than I did before. I will not do that, I will not run. You want me to have more protection then send other's here. But the only protectors that I have and need are Alek and Jasmine. You want people around so if they have to pee I'm still being watched fine but the only ones that will be joined at hip with me is them. Your might be Ma and Valentinas boss but you are not mine. I decide where I will be at and under who's pride I belong not you or anyone else. I understand that it's for my safety but I am not leaving" I said looking at the man.

"Uniter…" I cut him off

"Chloe" I said

"Chloe, please think about this" he said

"There is nothing to think about I had to leave my home and my family the first time. Now you want me to leave my home, my family, my friends and my mate. Not going to happen, I stay in San Francisco end of conversation" I said and walked out to my apartment, I felt bad that I talked to that guy like that but I have to make decisions for my self.

"Chloe" Alek said coming in behind me

"I know I shouldn't have talked to him like that but he got me mad" I said

"Don't worry, but that was very impressive" he said

"Thank you" I told him.


	27. Chapter 27

Half an hour later 'the boss' walked into my apartment with Ma and Valentina walking behind him

"Chloe can we talk?" he asked, I nodded

"Alone?" he asked

"Alek isn't going any where" I said, he looked at me for a few minutes and then nodded

"Chloe, I understand everything you are saying but you also need to understand what we are going. Its for your safety" he said

"I get that really I do but I'm still not leaving" I said

"This is your mate?" he asked pointing to Alek

"Yes" I said

"If it would make you feel better you can take him with you" he said

"it would but I'm still not leaving. Mr. Adam my whole life I have been trained to fight and protect my self. The first life I lost was no ones fault but that will not happen again things have changed, I have changed for the better. I'm training every night and getting stronger, fast. Like I said before I'm not leaving. Bring your protection here but my protectors are Alek and Jasmine no one else. I'm sorry for the way I spook earlier it was never my intention to say those things in a harsh tone but I needed to make my point clear" I told him

"If that is what you wish, then we will bring Mai's from other prides and put them in your school and around your home" he said, I just nodded and he left

"Chloe are you sure this is what you want?" Ma asked while Valentina followed the guy

"Yes it is, I don't want to run. Once you start you wont stop" I said

"Ok" she said and left

"Chloe" Alek said

"How did you lose your first life?" he asked me, I knew that one day I will have to tell them

"Let's go to the other apartment, I think every one should know" I said and got up, we walked into Alek's apartment and every one was still there

"I think they should know how I lost my first life" I said looking at Nelson, he hated the story but nodded

I looked around and everyone sat down, Nelson came and stood next to me

"Chloe are you sure?" he asked

"Yes, they need to know" I told him walking in front of the TV where every one was facing

"Last summer was when I lost one of my lives, Nelson and I were running and got attacked by a few members of the Order. We took them out pretty easy but there was one guy that we didn't see and once Nelson was done fighting his attackers he turned to me. He called out my name for me to turn but it was to late, the guy had a knife to my throat already. The guy said move and she dies, Nelson stepped back so nothing would happen then he laughed and stabbed me. All I could hear was Nelson calling my name but everything started to get blurry. I felt him carrying me and then I heard Ma and Pa's voices before completely blacking out" I told them, I saw their faces and it killed me. Alek's face was the one that was hurt the most

"I took her back home, we did the best we could to save her but she had lost to much blood. I should have been paying more attention to the surroundings, that shouldn't have happened" Nelson said looking down

"Nel its not your fault, I want to tell every one now that no matter what happens if I lose a life its not because you weren't fast enough or alert enough or you did do your job right. If I lose a life its because I did something stupid or they were smarter" I said

"Chloe I cant let you go through that again" Nelson said

"I wont, more protection is coming in. But I do not, DO NOT want for any one to be there hero. Don't jump in front of me for a short or a knife or anything. You guys have one and I have 8" I said

"And your are more important then ours" Jasmine said

"I cant unite the race if my heart is broken that's why Alek has more life, but I cant do it with out any of you" I said feeling the tears in my eyes

"You guys are my life and Alek your my world if I lose any of you I will die" I said

I know its something that they don't want to hear but I need for them to know how I feel about this. They are my family and I cant lose them, any of them. We talked for a while longer and then Valentina came out saying that all the paper work was ready if they wanted it. Ma talked to the rest of them and they thought it would be better to just start over. That same night they left to their new house in LA , I was happy that they were going to be close, just a few hours away. Nelson and Jasmine went with them so Alek and I stayed home. Valentina left to some meeting and they Mai were on high alert every where around the building.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked Alek

"Let's just stay at home and relax" he said sitting on the couch

"Ok, how about a movie?" I asked

"Yeah, you pick let me go shower and change" he said kissing my head.

I went and ordered some food and picked out 2 movies, hopefully by the time he was done the food would be here already.

"Chloe, you want me to order…" I cut him off

"Already did, now I'm going to shower" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek and heading to my room

I came out about 10 minutes later in my pajamas to find a very hot and comfortable Alek on the couch

"Nice to see you like the couch" I said

"Yeah well I would like it more if you were here to" he told me, I smiled and sat next to him

"What are we watching first?" he asked, I picked up my plate and turned to him

"Two and a half men" I told him

"You like that?" he asked

"Yeah its funny, plus I don't want to stop the movie half way to get up and wash the dishes or something" I said

"Ok, two and a half men" he said smiling at me, I know that he was just doing that to make me happy but it was still sweet of him.

I know that I have to worry about the Order coming and the fact that I have some many people depending on me but right now, at this moment non of that bothers me. I sounds strange but I know deep down that I might not be the Uniter they have been waiting for but I'm the one they got. With my family and friends at my side supporting me I can bring peace back to our race. With Alek holding my hand everything at the end of day will be worth it.


	28. Chapter 28

I know I had to go to school but I hated being there, especially that I didn't have Alek in a lot of my classes. Jasmine came in to make sure I was getting ready while Nelson made food and Alek went to get ready. I wasn't in the mood of dressing up today so I just put some jean shorts, a gray short sleeve shirt with buttons going down the middle, a brown belt, some black sandals, and a teal bracelet. My hair I just pulled it up into a pony tail and did light natural make up. I walked out of my room just to find Jasmine and Nelson making out on the couch.

"God, i'm not hungry anymore" I said, they looked up at me and laughed

"See you guys there" I said walking out of the apartment. I know I'm not suppose to leave alone but I didn't want to wait for anyone, even through Nelson and Jasmine were right behind me in a second

"Chloe, wait up" Nelson said

"You guys go do your thing, I'm fine ok. I'll see you at school" I said getting in my car

I had a bike but Ma told me to turn it in or she was going to. I was about to get a Nession Altima in red, not my first choice but it goes fast. While driving I got a text from Alek

**From: Alek**

**Morning! Where are you?**

**To: Alek**

**On my way to school. You?**

**From: Alek**

**At school. I told Jasmine to tell you that when I finished getting ready I was coming here to talk to Couch.**

**To: Alek**

**She didn't tell me. Be there in 2**

I got to the parking lot of the school with 20 minutes still to go. I had my windows down and music blasting. I hadn't listen to Spanish music in a while, Ma and Pa thought that being the Uniter I should learn different languages so we all got together and learned Spanish, Japanese, Portages, and a few others. I was listening to Bebe Bonita from Chino and Nacho, I really liked that song. I found Alek standing by his car with a few of the basketball team, they looked at me when I parked in front of Alek. I got out and went to the back to get my bag and books.

"Chloe" one of them said, what's his name, Nate

"Yeah" I said

"You going to the game Saturday?" he asked

"Why?" I asked

"You like Alek's personal cheerleader right? You can be mine to" he said, I grabbed my bag and closed the door, then turned to go to school I didn't even notice of Alek was there or even answer him.

"Is that a no?" he asked, I just kept walking

"You're a jerk bro" I heard a guy say, then some one grabbed my wrist

"Let go" I said and turned around

"Nelson?" I said

"Where's Alek?" I asked

"He's with Jasmine, look right there" he said pointing to a table on my right, I didn't even notice when they got there and when he left. I'm so out of my head right now its not funny

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention" I said

"Pay attention!" he said low but with force

"Sorry" I said looking down and walking to the table

"Chloe is everything ok?" Jasmine asked me

"Yeah I was just lost in thought" I said

"I thought you were going to slap Nate or something" Alek said as I sat next to him

"No, I'm just not in the mood. I have a lot on my mind lately and its messing me up" I said

"Hey how about we skip school and just go hang out, us 4" Nelson said

"That's nice Nel but I have a test today and I cant miss" I said

"After lunch?" he asked

"Ok, after lunch. I'll see you guys" I said getting up and leaving, I could feel their eyes on me but my head was going right back to thinking about then next attack from the order, who was going to die, if I would lose a life, so many things where running in there that I didn't notice that the bell had rang and the hall was almost empty.

"Crap!" I said aloud running to my locker to get my books. I started to run to my class when I was pushed into a wall, before I got up they put something to my mouth and I was out.

I don't know how long I was out for or where I was but I do know that when I woke up I was at some meeting room.

"Nice to see you awake" a voice said, I looked around to find a very nice looking guy standing in front of me. I tried to move but my hands and feet where taped.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" I asked

"Sorry my name is Jake, my father is leader of the Order and we are at your apartment building" he said

"What? Why?" I asked

"Waiting, until your protectors come looking for you" he said

"Look leave them out of this, I'm the one you want. Only me" I said

"Yeah but we want them all here so we can kill you and on your last life kill them before ending yours" he said

"No!" I yelled

"Sorry but that's our plan" he said

"How do you know that they will find me here?" I asked, hoping he would say 'hunt' because that would take them some time, I had second period with Jasmine and she might think I went some where since I was acting strange this morning and then they could get worry at lunch when I don't show up or Amy asked where I have been all day. By sun down they will have all the hunters out looking for me.

"Well kitten, we send them all a note telling them that there will be a Mai meeting today at 12pm in this location. We made sure that all the people living here have been taken out for the day. 'Doing some serious fumigation' is what they think" he said. _Crap!_ I thought. How do I? _Chloe stupid you forgot about your abilities_. I closed my eyes, focusing on Alek

"Yeah kitten Pray, Pray to who ever you pray to because it ends" he said

I still had my eyes closed and I found Alek faster then before, he was sitting in the back of his class room with no teacher and talking to some jocks.

_Alek! Its me Chloe._ I noticed that he looked up and then around the room

_Just nod if you can hear me please_ I saw him do a small nod.

_Ok did you get a paper saying about some meeting today?_ He nodded again yes

_It's a trap, I was taken by the son of the leader of the Order get all the hunters ready now they will be expecting you all at 12, get there before._ He nodded again

_Alek, you guys have to stay out of it. They are going to look for you. Jasmine, Valentina, Nelson, and you have to stay out of sight._ He nodded no

_I mean it, its an order understood. Stay out and send the hunters in, tell Nelson to take you the safe house that Pa got before we moved here as soon as every thing is done I will get back to you_

"Miss can I go to the bathroom?" he asked when the teacher walked in, I followed him out

"Chloe, I cant do that" he said

_You have to, you have to stay safe_

"I wont" he said

_Alek for me please, be safe I'll get back to you alive_

"Promise?" he asked I could tell that he wanted to go and be my hero but I couldn't let him risk it

_Promise, I have to go if I find anything out I will let you know. I love you_

I made my way back to the room and found more members of the order there

"Hello Chloe" Jake said when he saw me

"Yeah hi" I said

"Have a nice conversation with your god" he said

"Yeah very" I said

"Jake, its 10:30" one of the guys in the room said

"Ok, at 11:56 I want you all standing in your post. The roof, the corners, the allies, every where. The rest of you, I want you posted in the stairs and around the inside, they don't know that they people are gone so post up like if you work or live here" he told them

"Why are you doing this?" I asked

"Because you are a monster, you killed people" he said

"I never killed any one, you killed people. You're the monster not me" I said, a little more anger then I wanted to and by his face I got to him. He walked up to me and bent down so he could be face to face with me

"Let me tell you something, your kind killed my family. All I have left is my dad" he said

"Well then not all of them are dead. Your going to lose ok" I said, he slapped me

"Shut up, I never lose" he said and got up.

I closed my eyes again making him think that I was crying or something. I went back to Alek, I had to tell him what was going on

He was standing now on a roof top with Jasmine, Nelson and a few hunters

_Alek they will be posted up every where and the people that live and work there have been taken out so the people inside are all from the…._ I got taken back to the room by a sharp pain

I looked at my stomach and saw a scratch, they didn't stab me they just wanted to play see if the little Mai could bleed like them. I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of my yelling in pain. It wasn't so much the blood but the cuts, if it would be done fast then I would feel a sharp pain and gone but they were cutting me slowly.

"Does it hurt?" Jake asked, I didn't answer him 


	29. Chapter 29

I had so many cuts on me that I looked like they ran me through an over sized paper shedder. I was losing a lot of blood slowly but I was losing it.

"Tell me Chloe, how does it feel to know that in minutes everyone you love will die" Jake asked

"See that's your problem you think that just because they might be out numbered they will give up. Mai never give up and to a little boy like you, please" I said

"Look King, you have no idea the power I have. How about before anything I happens I enjoy you a bit. I know, I know Mai and human cant be together but that doesn't mean I can enjoy you by looking" he said getting close to me and cutting my shirt open.

"Sir, they are getting here" one guy said

"Bring them in" he told him. I looked to the door and saw people coming in, they were Mai but they were fighters. I started to look closer and there were to many, I started to notice that they got Mai from the closes prides around.

"I know that you are probably expecting a Mai meeting but I hate to disappoint you. There wont be any, this is just for you to see how your Uniter dies and then you will die" Jake said as a bunch of members from the Order came out of corners and rooms. I started laughing

"What's so funny?" he asked turning to me

"They aren't Mai" I said smiling

"Yes they are!" he yelled in my face

"Stupid you wouldn't know a Mai if he hit you in the jaw" I said, I was distracting him so the others can get the members

"You are a monster, a bug that I am going to step on once…" he turned around and his members were on the floor while the people were gone

"Where are they!" he yelled while picking up from the ground. He pulled me hard and I started to get dizzy.

"You want to fight? Then fight me! Lets see when the son of the leader of the order can do" I said, I know it was a bad idea but I had to do something to get the hell out of there and telling him that was the only way for me to get free.

"Let's see what you got kitten" he said

He let me go and then punched me right there, I fell back but got up fast. I punched and got punched, I kicked and got kicked. After about 20 minute of fighting I was getting really dizzy, I had to push my self. If I didn't kill him then I was going to lose a life or more. I saw through the side of my eyes 2 Mai's from earlier. They noticed that I was getting weak fast so they jumped in and helped thank Basset for Mai hearing and that Jake didn't hear or see them. One of them was fighting him, while the other grabbed me took me out

"Uniter my name is Jason, I'm a friend of Alek and he told me to personally take you to them" he said

"Thank you, call me Chloe" I said

"Ok Chloe, let's go they are waiting for you" he told me while picking me up and putting me in a car. We drove for about half an hour, I didn't know where the safe house was only Nelson had gone with Pa. I started to fall asleep in the car and Jason noticed

"Chloe you need to stay awake, you have lost a lot of blood and I know its hard but we are 2 minutes away" he told me, I just nodded. Some of the cuts where healing already but the bigger or deeper ones needed to be cleaned. I felt the car stop and start to pray that we were there.

"You check the perimeter before we get out" Jason told the guy driving, he just nodded and got out

"I'm sorry about this but we can't be to careful" he told me

"I understand, is every one safe?" I asked

"Yes they are all inside, your father was a smart man this house is huge" he told me

"Yes he was" I said looking down

"Everything is fine" the guy said when he came back a few minutes later

"Ok" Jason said and got out, then opened my door and helped me out. We walked to the front of a huge house it looked like one of the old houses with a farm or a ranch in the back, a county type house. White with blue shutters and a huge balcony in the second floor. We walked in and I could hear people moving around already

"Lets take you to the healing room before everyone runs down here and kills us" Jason said

"Healing room?" I asked

"He thought of everything" he told me smiling, we walked down the hall on the left and into the first door. It was all white, it looked like a hospital room.

"Nice to see you" Valentina said when she walked in

"Good to know your safe" I told her sitting on the table, she closed the door

"If it wasn't for you informing Alek of what was going on we might all be dead right now" she told me

"I'm sure you guys would have figured it out sooner or later" I said

"Let's get you cleaned up, everyone is in the living room now waiting to talk to you" she told me.

I saw her start opening bottles and jars, I would flinch every time something touched me on the cuts.

"I know it hurts but you have to hold it" she told me, I don't know how long I was there but it felt like forever.

"Ok, I'm done you can get up. Slowly" she said, as I was getting off the table I heard a heart beat that was the one from everyone I had missed the most. Valentina walked out before me

"Take it easy on her ok she lost a lot of blood and needs rest, she's not fully healed yet" she told them

I walked out behind her when she finished and I saw every one smile, I smile back and was glade that my family was safe

"Ok you heard Valentina go up stairs and rest, tomorrow we can talk about everything" Ma said

"Its ok I feel find" I said

"No, room young lady. NOW!" she said

"Yes ma'am" I said and started to walk to the stairs but came right back

"Where's my room?" I asked, every one laughed

"I'll show you" Alek said, he was the most quite one in the room.

"I hope you don't mind but we have the share rooms, we didn't expect so many people to come so fast and so we had to pack a few people in the rooms with bunks and sleeping bags" he said

"No that's fine with me" I said

"Chloe what happen to your shirt?" he asked, I had completely forgotten about my shirt and Jason didn't say anything, what am I suppose to tell him. The truth Chloe, only the truth

"Jake wanted to have fun with me but since he was human he thought that maybe looking and maybe touching would be good" I told him, he got so mad and I understood why but Jake is dead, I think.


	30. Chapter 30

I didn't know if Jake was dead or not, if he wasn't Alek would kill him and I would help. I was sitting on the bed while watching Alek pace back and forth.

"Chloe tell me what happened. Everything" he said

"Well it was just that he said that he wanted to have fun watching that's why my shirt is cut open. Then he would cut me or stab me. Nothing more happened, I promise" I said looking at him

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes nothing" I said, he sat down next to me and grabbed my hand.

"What happens now?" I asked

"We can stay in SF if you want, but I won't lie to you. it's going to be hard now that order is on the move SF won't be safe" he told me

"If I say to leave. Where would we go?" I asked

"We would go to Europe" he told me. I had to think about this, actually I had to talk to my family this is not something I can do alone.

"How long are we staying here?" I asked

"Until it calms down, we have people outside keeping watch around the clock and when everything cools down, if you want we leave" he said

"I know its best to leave but I have to talk to everyone and get their input on this. We are all leaving together right?" I asked

"Jasmine and I will always be with you, Valentina already has some thing for her depending on where we go and your family can come or move to a city near by like we did here. What ever you want" he said

"Alek I know you keep saying that so that I don't feel like I'm being pushed into hiding but I know that it's the right thing to do. I don't want to leave San Francisco, I want to stay here. If things get safe again in the time that we are in the safe house then we stay, if not we leave. Like I said its not something I want to do this is my home but as long as you come with me I think I can take head on what ever comes my way" I said, he smiled at me.

Just a few days ago I told Ma's boss I wasn't leaving, that I as going to stay and fight but I cant put everyone I care about in danger. I need to think about my family, my friends, and my lover. Their safety is more important to me. If they tell me to go into hiding alone then I will fight with them, but everyone going into hiding isn't so bad. I hate the thought of making them change their life for something they didn't ask. I was the Uniter and I was making their lives dangers, Pa already died just because he raised me now who was going to die to protect me.

"I need to talk to every one. Now" I said getting up and walking to the door

"Chloe, Beth and Valentina said to rest" he told me

"Yes I know but I wont be able to rest or sleep if I don't talk about this. Please just come down stairs" I said walking out. I made my way down stairs and to my luck everyone was still in the living room.

"Chloe, I thought I told you to rest" Ma said

"Yes you did but I need to talk to you guys about something" I said, she nodded and I sat on the coffee table in front of every one

"Look I know that everything that has happened up until now is all because of me. Pa's death and now this attack. There will be more and I cant risk you guys losing your lives because of me. I was picked to be the Uniter, so you guys shouldn't have to pack and move around because of me. I know that going into hiding is the best choice right now but I would understand if you want to stay here. I would love for all of you to go with me but its your choice. I had been thinking about this and it wont be fair for me to make the choice for you. If San Francisco gets safe again, it wont stay for long. So we have to leave even if things die down. But I say it again, its your choice" I told them

"Chloe, we would follow you where ever you go" Nelson said with Jessica, Steven, Zac and Britney nodding.

"You're my baby girl, I wont leave you" Ma said

"Where ever you guys go, we are right behind" Jessie said

"Chloe I go with you where ever you go" Alek told me giving me a kiss on the cheek

"Me too" Jasmine said

"Are you guys sure about this?" I asked

I got a bunch of Yeah and Yes

"Ok then I guess in a few days we leave to Europe" I said

"I'll start getting the papers ready" Valentina said walking out of the living room

"Chloe your abilities are getting stronger" Ma said

"It was easy to find Alek this time, last time I had to focus everything in me to find him. This time I knew he was in school and all I had to do was think about him and I was there" I said

"Have you tried it on some one else?" she asked

"No, just Alek" I said

"Try on some one else" she told me, I looked around and then saw Nelson sitting at the end of the room

"Jasmine come here" I said making her follow me down the hall

"Tell me something only you and Nelson know, nothing secretive but something that happened that no one knows" I said

"Well today at school some one called me his girlfriend and he didn't correct them, we haven't told any one yet" she said

"That's cute ok" I said walking back to the room with Jasmine behind me

"Ok, I'm going to try" I said sitting down on Alek's lap. I focused on Nelson I was standing next to him but when I tried to talk nothing came out, I walked to Alek and he was able to hear me.

_Nelson cant hear me but Jasmine said that at school some one called her his girlfriend and he didn't correct it, get up and tell Nelson with out people hearing you_

I came back and looked at Alek

"Who did you try?" Ma asked

"Nelson but he couldn't hear me or at least nothing came out" I said

"Then what?" she asked

"I walked to Alek and told him what I was going to tell Nelson" I said

"What was it?"Nelson asked

Alek got up and walked over, whispered in his ear and Nelson turned red. I had to smile, it was funny how his face changed colors and his eyes came out.

We spend the rest of the night talking about our new lives and where in Europe we wanted to go but no one could pick one. Valentina told us that we had to pick, she had already asked for new papers and id's so we had to pick fast.

"Lets leave that for tomorrows conversation. Everyone to bed" Ma said

We said our good nights and went to bed, it was nice cuddling next to Alek in bed. He was really warm and he slept with out a shirt which was hot as hell.


	31. Chapter 31

The days went by fast, what feels like months was really only 3 weeks. Valentina had to send some one to withdraw us from school. Our new papers and id's had already arrive but we needed to wait and see how things were.

"Valentina, we cant keep waiting. We have to leave" Alek told her

"I know but it might not be safe to leave yet" she told him

"Valentina he's right if we don't leave now who knows what can happen. Isnt there like a privet jet or something?" I asked

"Yes there" she said

"Then call it, tell them to have it really in one hour we will be there packed and ready to go. On the plane we can make the calls that are needed" I said

"Are you sure?" she asked

"The order can be right now outside these doors. We leave in 20 minutes" I said and turned around. I loved being there but they safety of my family and friends came first. I told everyone to get packing and then I left to my room to do the same.

"Chloe, are you sure about this?" Alek asked walking in

"Yes, pack" I told him, he nodded and then started packing. In 10 minutes I was done and gong down stairs. Ma and the others were done as well.

"Valentina?" I asked

"Right here and the jet's ready" she said walking into the living room. The boys put the things in the car and we left.

I want to get there before anything else could go wrong. Thank Basset we made it to the jet with out any one stopping or attacking us.

The plane ride was quiet, no really said anything. Unless they got asked something, which was rare. The ride was long so most of us slept and others just sat there. I was looking out my window when Alek came and sat next to me. He was with Valentina talking about our location to live and everything. We decided to stay in the same city and go to the same school but enter at different times, so some of us would stay out for a few months.

"Where are we going to live?" I asked when he sat down

"Well there are a few places but you guys need to pick. Valentina picked these apartments, Ma liked this house and well if you want to live alone then that's fine as well but you cant" he said

"I will like with you, if that's ok?" I asked looking at him from the side, he smiled

"Its fine. Nelson, Steve, Zac, Jessica and Brit are going to be in the same building but a different floor and Ma is only 3 blocks away. We aren't going to start right away though" he said, I just nodded. We talked some more about the housing and everything that will be happening. I was thinking maybe it wasn't such a good idea to get enrolled in school.

"Alek maybe we shouldn't enroll in school. Maybe we should get home schooled or something" I said

"Why?" he asked

"What if the order starts looking for us, the find a bunch of kids enrolled even if its different time frams. I don't want to get up and move again" I said

"Ok, I'll tell Valentina" he said but she was standing next to us

"I already know and I am one step ahead. We will have a home school teacher for each house. Any distractions or you guys don't do it right. Then you are right back to regular school" she said, we both nodded and I smiled.

"Sleep we still have a few more hours" she said and walked away

We did fall asleep but the dream was so real.

_The Dream_

_I was sitting in the middle of a desert with a pride of lions around me. I looked up and saw some one waking to me, a lady._

"_Basset" I said_

"_Hello Uniter, we meet again" she said_

"_Yes, last time you told me about my gifts and what I can do once I found my mate along with the amount of lives you have gifted him with" I said_

"_Good you remember. Now its time for me to tell you where your journey will lead you" she told me_

"_We are leaving San Francisco" I said_

"_Yes I know, but that's not what I'm going to tell you" she said, I nodded_

"_You and Alek will be living together with your family around you. But there will be difficulties" she said_

"_What difficulties?" I asked_

"_The Order will come for you, you wont be able to hid or run. You will have to fight" she told me_

"_What!" I yelled, I blacked out and saw the one's I loved dying around me_

"_No! BASSET! Get me out of here!" I yelled_

"_I'm sorry but I had to show you" she said_

"_That cant be real. I can change that, please tell me that I can change that" I said crying_

"_Yes Uniter you can" she said smiling_

"_How?" I asked_

"_Give into your inner Mai" she told me_

"_I HAVE!" I yelled_

"_What more inner do you want me to give into?" I asked_

"_Alek" she said_

"_You want me to give into Alek? Like physically? In a bed? Naked?" I asked, she laughed_

"_Once you and him had bonded and become one your inner Mai will be at its point and the true Uniter will be surfaced. His inner Mai and warrior will be stronger. You will be able to protect the one's you love from any and every thing" she said_

"_Your saying me and Alek have to…. That… to save our friends and Uniter the races?" I asked_

"_it sounds strange but I have made you to Unite but you are using you abilities to a percent and not fully. Once your Mai side and your Uniter side have bonded with your mate both will be one" she said_

"_Take care" she said and started walking away_

"_Wait, can I tell anyone about this?" I asked_

"_Wait, until the time is right" she said and disappeared. _


	32. Chapter 32

"Chloe! Chloe wake up" I heard my name and jumped

"What happened?" I asked

"You were yelling and then you stopped but your heart rate was racing. You freaked us out" Ashley said

"Sorry I guess it was a bad dream" I told her

"What was it about?" Alek asked

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it" I said looking at him

"You sure?" he asked me

"Yeah, are we there yet?" I asked

"Almost" he said

"Where are we going?" I asked

"While you were sleeping, we picked London" he told me

"London, I bet its nice" I said, I looked at Alek.

"Yeah" he said looking down

"The apartments and house that you where showing me, they were in London?" I asked

"Yeah I thought you would like it and Ma was happy with it" he said

"Alek, I love it" I said hugging him, he looked up for a moment but hugged me back

"When we get there it will be pretty late but tomorrow I'll show you my favorite places to go" he told me and kissed the top of my head, I nodded

"We landed" Valentina said

Everyone looked up and then got their things. We got in the cars with out saying a word, as the driver dropped everyone off at their new homes. Alek and me along with Nelson, Jessica, Steve, Zac, and Britney were last. Ma told us to call her when we got inside, we laughed and said our good byes.

Alek opened the door to our apartment, I walked in and stood with my mouth opened.

"Alek, its beautiful" I said

"I knew you would like it" he said taking our bags to what I guess was the room. I looked around, the living room to the left with a big book shelf filled with movies, a huge flat screen TV on the wall. The dinning room and kitchen to the right, there was a breakfast bar that made the kitchen seem bigger and with more light. The hall was right in the middle of both, I walked and found a bathroom to the left, a closet to the right, further down was a small room that was made into a office and then the master bedroom at the end of the hall.

"I'm going to shower and then we can order something to eat" Alek said

"Ok, I'm going to call Ma and let her know we are safe" I told him, he kissed me shoulder and then entered the bathroom. I sat on the bed and called Ma

"Hey Ma just wanted to let you know that we are safe and home" I said

"Good, tomorrow we are getting new phones and throwing these away" she told me

"Ok, that's fine. See you guys tomorrow" I said and hung up, I changed into some shorts and a tank top just as Alek walked out of the bathroom in only basketball shorts.

"Lets get some food" he said, I just nodded I was still looking at his perfect body and his 8 pack that was amazing.

He smiled and walked out, I followed behind him.

He order the food and then we sat down to watch TV.

"Alek" I said

"Yeah" he answered not looking away from the TV

"Nothing" I said looking down

"Chloe" he said, I looked up nad saw him looking at me

"Yeah" I said

"Tell me, what is it?" he asked

"Nothing, I just like to say your name" I said, he smiled

"Well I like it do this" he said and kissed me. The kiss got a little heated once he pushed me on to his lap. I had one leg on each side and my hands where playing with his hair. His hands where going up and down my back, he stuck his hands inside my shirt but left then on my lower back. The door bell rand and Alek growled, I smiled and got up.

"Food's here" I said getting to food as Alek asked to the door to pay the guy

"Thank You" the guy said and left. We ate at the table and then Alek helped wash everything before heading to bed.

The next morning we got up and ate before heading out the door, it was going to be a Alek and me afternoon. Valentina and Ma were going to meet with the pride leader and inform them that we were here.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"My favorite place here, we are not that far so don't worry" he said. We walked for about 5 more minutes and then turned a corner

"What is this?" I said looking at a statue of a boy and a flute, there was what looked like fairies and other kids.

"It's the statue of Peter Pan, I use to come here a lot when I was younger" he said

"Alek its amazing, thank you for sharing this with me" I said, we sat down and spend the rest of the day there. Alek got us some food but we never left, looking at this made me feel peaceful. It was like the free spirit of Peter Pan was touching us, my phone rang.

"its Ma" I told him, he just nodded and looked back

"Hey Ma" I said

"Chloe, you and Alek need to go shopping and then come to my house to talk. We have a problem" she said

"What problem? Why shop?" I asked looking at Alek

"We have a party to go to tomorrow night and then problem we will talk about when you get here" she said.

"I'm on my way" I said, Alek and I ran to her house and got there in 10 minutes

"Whats going on?" I asked

"You and Alek need to get engaged or married" Ma said

"WHAT!" we both said together.


	33. Chapter 33

"Ma what are you talking about?" I asked

"Chloe, we just finished having a conversation with the pride leader and he wants for you to meet other Mai men. We explained your relationship with Alek but to him either you engaged or married" she told me

"What if I'm not ready?" I asked

"He said that either you engaged or you meet other guys" she said

"How about neither" I said, she laughed

"That's what I figured you would say and asked as a question of my own. He said that if your not engaged and you don't see other Mai then they will take you into their pride and the rest of us will get send back to San Francisco" she told

"That's not right" I said

"Chloe think about this, fake the engagement. You guys are in love so being together isn't something that you need to work at" she told me

"What if they want a wedding?" I asked

"Then we give then one" Valentina said after about an hour of not talking

"I'm 16, I don't want to be married yet. I love Alek yes but not sure I'm ready to be a wife, I still have to Unite the races" I said

"Chloe, let that to me I'll make sure that if they want a wedding that there will be one but no actually legal. As in you wont be really married" she said

"We are living here, wont they know?" I asked

"I'll figure that out" she told me, I looked down for a moment to think how could we get out of this. We cant go back to San Francisco and now these people are giving us a hard time. Ma and Pa told me that the Uniter was going to be the most wanted mate in the Mai race. I know that I found my mate but I still have to finish school and unite everyone. But I wont get my family send away so there is one thing to do.

"I know what we can do" I said looking up, every one looked at me

"What Chloe?" Alek asked

"Have some one you truly trust make a paper trail in San Francisco. Marriage license and application every think, signed by a judge and everything with our names on it. If they ask why we didn't tell them before we simply say because of what had been going on we don't know who to trust and the last thing we need is for me or Alek to be use as bait on each other" I said

"I'm on it" Valentina said getting up

"What if they want pictures?" Jessie asked

"We had but when I was taken the hunters went in to the apartments and burned any and everything that was about the wedding" I said

"Are you sure?" Ma asked

"We are not going back and I'm not having you get send back, any other place we go might be the same problem lets just get it over with" I said, Alek grabbed me hand and smiled

"Do we have to meet them?" he asked

"Yes tomorrow night, so we all need to have that day burned into our memory with every detail correct nothing can slip up" she told us. We talked about the details what I was wearing, how we looked, when he asked me, where we were, who was with us, how we told them, everything. But the end of the day we had everything down packed all we were missing was the rings.

"Tomorrow when I go get my tux I'll get the rings" Alek said

"What if they notice?" I asked

"I'll pay cash and if anything I'll get something simple" he said looking at me

"Tomorrow the girls will get their hair done and get their dresses" Ma said, we all looked up when Valentina walked into the living room. She was in the office the whole day. She handed me a paper and then sat down next to me. I looked at it, the license said our names and the date we got married

"You dated it a week before the attack" I told her

"Thought it would be best" she said, I handed it to Alek and he just smiled

"Keeping King or changing it to Petrov?" he asked

"For now King" I said smiling

"Why?" he asked

"Still got school don't want people to think we are related and I don't want them to say we got married because I had your baby" I said

"We aren't going to school, remember?" he said, that's right we aren't.

"Ok, I'll think about it" I said

"Ok I'll tell Jessie to drive you guys home. Its late and we have a lot to do early, be here at 10 the latest" Ma said

"Do we need long dresses or short?" Ashley asked

"Short is fine, its more of a meet and greet thing" she told us. Every one said their good nights and we left, the ride was quiet but I knew that Alek wanted to talk about what was going to happen tomorrow and what I had asked Valentina to do.

We got inside and sat on the couch, 10 minutes had passed before any one said anything

"Chloe are you sure about this?" Alek asked me

"Alek I know it sounds stupid that they are asking this of us but I wont stay here and I wont have you guys send away. This will lead into a blood war between our race and I cant have that. We do what needs to be done, the want us married then we are" I said

"Is it what you want?" he asked

"I want to marry you one day but not at 16, we are still young but in the world of Mai things go faster and so when you find your mate you bond and get married. Well we are married and living together, we are just missing the bond" I said

He looked at me smiling and then kissed me

"The bond can wait until you are ready and you want it. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do" he told me

"I know and thank you, so Mr. Petrov what are we going to do tomorrow?" I asked

"Well tomorrow we are going to be the most in love newlywed couple they have ever seen" he told me

"Perfect, lets get ready for bed tomorrow will be a long day" I said, he smiled at me and led me to the room

"Chloe, what if they ask about your honey moon?" he asked, I turned to look at him. I didn't think about that, what are we going to say

"What would you say?" I asked, he saw that I was scared.

"That its non of their business" he said before kissing me on the head and going to the bathroom

Tomorrow will be long, lets just hope that no one slips up and make them think twice. Maybe they would ask for a big wedding with the white dress and everything, what would I say then. Chloe think about this really good have the answer in your head because if they ask and I take to long to answer then this hold thing could go up. Chloe ask your self, would you mind being married to Alek?... No. How about having a big wedding here in London with family and friends near?


	34. Chapter 34

** i dont own the nine lives of chloe king**

The next morning I still had a bunch of questions about this wedding. I did want to marry Alek, I want to be with him but I was 16. To think about my age and the fact that I haven't finished school was the only thing I had to not really get married right now. Alek was gone but I found a note on his pillow.

_Chloe, _

_I left with the guys to get the tux and the rings see you at the meet and greet. _

_Love Alek_

I loved the way he always thought about me, he was so sweet. My phone rang I knew that it had to Ma or Jessica to tell me they where there.

"Hello?" I said

"Yes, Mrs. King I'm Gino the door man some one delivered a package for you. Can you please come down and sign?" he asked

"Yes I will be right down" I said before hanging up. I texted Jessica and Britney to tell them that I needed to go down to pick up a package before walking out.

I went down stairs and saw a really big box.

"What in hell?" I said getting near the door man.

"Mrs. King?" he asked, I nodded and smiled

"Hello, nice to meet you. Chloe please" I said, he smiled and then pointed to the box

"Who send it?" I asked

"I'm not sure but there is a note" he said giving it to me. I opened it and read it, I looked up at the door man before ripping up the note.

"Please Gino send it back" I said throwing the pieces away.

"Mrs. King are you sure? You don't want to see what's inside?" he asked

"No but let me write a note of my own" I said, he handed me a pad and a pen. I handed it to him and then walked away.

How dare they send me that? Who do they think they are dealing with? I am not some one they can buy and I don't except gifts from people I don't know. I might be the Uniter and that might mean I need to be with all Mai but that does not mean they own me. I'm still Chloe and that is who they will meet. I went back to the apartment to find Jessica and Britney there waiting.

"Took you long enough. What happened?" Britney asked me

"Something but I'll tell you when we are with Ma and Valentina. Let's get out of here, there is a lot to do" I said grabbing my bag and heading out before they followed and I locked the door.

We met at a store that I am guessing Valentian and Jasmine knew about.

"Hey nice of you to join us" Ashley said

"Ma said for us to meet at her house, so we took longer" Jessica said sitting down

"Chloe is everything ok?" Ma asked as she watched me sit down and look out a window thinking.

"I need to tell you guys something before we start shopping" I said, all the girl came near me. Valentina and Ma stood in front of me.

"The door man called me to ask me to come down and sign for a package that had arrived with my name, I went down and saw a huge bow. He handed me a note" I stopped for a moment.

"What did it say?" Jessica asked

"Uniter, I hope this fits you. It was made from the best fabric in London and the most well known designer. We cant wait to see you in it tonight, as beautiful as you may be this will make you stunning. You Lover Jason Son of London pride leader" I said

"What!" the girls yelled together. Valentina and Ma just looked at me, I looked up and waited for them to say something.

"What did you do with the package?" Valentina asked

"I send it back with a note of my own" I said

"What did you write?" she asked

"Son of London pride leader, thank you for the gift but I will not accept anything from a man that is not my husband. You opinion about me surprised me for the fact that you haven't set eyes on me. You will see me tonight next to my true lover. Uniter" I said

"Does Alek know?" Jasmine asked, I just nodded

"Are you going to tell him?" she asked

"Yes but after the party I don't want any conflict going on" I said. We finished up our conversation and reminded our selves about the wedding and all the details since the London pride was playing dirty and the son of the leader was a jerk we need to pump up our game more.

We came up with the idea of having the guys meet us all at the steps of the entrance so as they introduce us they introduce our dates, but me and Alek will be last to be introduced as husband and wife. Valentina is going to ask for us to be able to have our first dance in front of the Mai population that will be there. There were a few other things that Valentina was going to discuss with the leader and see if he fell for it. I am just hoping that the stupid jerk doesn't bring up the gift in front of Alek because all hell will break loss along with the guys jaw.

We found our dresses and then we to have lunch at some Italian place that Jasmine had tried once and loved. Then we went to get ready at Ma's house, it took us a while because 2 women getting ready. By 7:30 pm we were ready when the limo came to get us. I texted Alek before we stepped out to let him know that we were finished and about to leave.

"You guys think that this is fine?" I asked still wondering about the dress I found. I was a blue tight dress that had 3 straps, 2 went up and over my right shoulder and the other went across my chest and over my left. They were connect by a silver pin with diamonds on it. Jessica pulled my hair up in a lose bun and then did a light makeup. I had a silver bracelet and some silver heals, along with a small clutch.

"Chloe you look beautiful" Ma said

"Everyone ready?" Valentina asked

"Yes" we all said

"Let's get going" Ma told us

We all walked out and started entering the limo, Valentina and Ma were the last ones. After about 20 minutes of driving we came to a stop, we all looked out and saw a palace. We all started to get out of the limo when we were greeted by some Mai.

"Good evening, we are pleased to have you here. Please follow us into the ball room" the guys said

We did just as he asked, we reached some wooden double doors.

"Please wait here until you are announced" the guy said before entering the room with the other Mai that were with him.

"Good evening everyone let's begin the night" a man said, I am guessing that he was the pride leader.

"To start the night I would like to introduce Mrs. Valentina San Francisco Pride Leader" he said, Valentia stepped through the doors and we could hear the people clapping.

"Hello every one, I would like to continue introducing the rest of the people that will be joining us tonight" she said

"Mrs. Beth accompanied by her husband Mr. Bill Pride Leader of Seattle" she said, Ma stepped in.

"Now I would like to introduce 3 special girls, one of them being Mrs. Beth and Mr. Bills daughter. Miss. Ashley, Miss. Jessica, and Miss. Britney. They will be joined by Mr. Justine also son of the Seattle leader, Mr. Steven, and Mr. Zac" Valentina said, there was only me and Jasmine.

"Introducing my daughter Miss. Jasmine joined by Mr. Nelson" she continued

I was standing outside alone and I was getting scared what if they didn't like, what if they attack us, what if they see right through our lie. I had to stop thinking I was about to turn and run out the front doors.

"Now would everyone please raise you glasses, for the first time being introduced as husband and wife. Mrs. Chloe and Mr. Alek" I heard my name and froze but I focused on Alek's heart beat and walked out in to the room, I was stopped by all the eyes that were on me but I looked at one person and relaxed. I walked over to Alek and just being near him calmed me down.

"Breath" he whispered, I looked up and smiled at him

"Now they will be having their first dance as newly weds" she said. We walked out to the floor and I could feel every eye on me, I just let me self focus on Alek's heart beat. We danced 2 songs before turning our attention to the rest of the room, for that moment I forgot where we were and that there were others there.

People came up to us and said their congratulations, we apologized for having a small wedding but promised that for the big one they would be invited.

"Uniter or should I say Mrs. Petrov, I am the Pride Leader here my name is Jack" he said

"Nice to meet you Mr. Jack" I said shaking his hand

"Please just Jack, this is my son Jason" he said motioning for a young man to his right side. The guy came forward and he wasn't bad looking but he did have a jerk face.

"Nice to meet you" I said putting my hand on Alek's arm

"Same, I'm just a little disappointed that you didn't wear the dress I send you. I was right you would have looked stunning" he said, I felt the world crash under me. What I would give to be invisible right now, Alek looked at me.

"Chloe, what is talking about?" he asked. Jason looked at me and smile, I wanted to run.


	35. Chapter 35

I looked over at Alek and he just looked at me with a question on his face.

"Yes well like I mentioned I only accept gifts from my husband no one else" I said smiling at Alek

"Yes I see that, may I" he asked pointing to my ring. Alek had left it on the table before we got there and I had put it on with out looking at it.

I gave him my hand and saw him smile a wicked smile, Alek was getting mad.

"Very simple, some one as your self should have the best" Jason said looking at Alek

"Yes well I might have a title but I am a simple girl, growing up in a farm and I'm not like other women. Alek understands me, we connect and he knows I don't need fancy things to be happy" I said.

"Yes, well the Uniter should get the best always" Jason said

"Maybe to you but not me" I said looking at him

"Chloe, lets greet the others" Alek said, I looked up at him and smiled

"Ok" I said

"Excuse us" Alek said taking me to the where a group of Mai where

"See you soon Chloe" Jason said, I kept walking I didn't want to look at him and make him think that I actually care.

"Chloe when we get home we will talk about this" Alek said

"Alek, I didn't tell you because I didn't want drama tonight. I was going to tell you when we got home" I said looking at him

"Ok Chloe, I don't want them to thinking that we are fighting" he said, I just nodded. We spend the majority of the night greeting people and having them ask us how the wedding was. Thank Bassett that we had talked about it before because I wouldn't know what to say.

"How's it going?" some one asked as I was sitting at a table waiting for Alek, I turned to find Jason.

"It's fine. Thank you" I said turning back

"How about a dance?" he asked extending his hand

"Look I don't know how the girls around here are when they are with some one but I'm not like them. I have a husband and I'm happy with him" I said standing up and walking away, but I didn't get far Jason grabbed my wrist and pulled outside.

"Lets get one thing straight you might be the Uniter but your just another Mai girl. I don't like the disrespect and in my own house" he said

"Then I'll leave" I said trying to walk away again

"Come here, I'm not done talking to you. When a man talks to you, you listen" he said

"A man?" I asked laughing

"You think you're a man? You don't know anything about being a man, now let me go" I said

"Not until I'm done with you" he said

"Your father is in the next room, a room full of Mai. My husband will be looking for me" I said

"Your husband? Please he just married you to say he married the Uniter nothing else. To all the male Mai's your one thing" he said

"Yeah what's that?" I asked

"The grand prize, who ever gets you first wins" he told me

"Wins what?" I asked

"Respect, title, loyalty, everything" he said, now I know Alek and he isn't like that.

"Alek loves me" I said yanking my arm

"Come here prize" Jason said grabbing me again

"I'M NO ONES PRIZE!" I yelled slapping him, but I had so much anger that my claws came out and I scratched his face.

"Why you little…" he said

"Stay away from her" some one said I turned to find Alek and Jasmine standing by the door with a lot of eyes behind them. I ran to Alek, who tucked me behind him faster then breathing.

"Chloe is first a women and second my wife so you will respect her. She also the savoir of our race" Alek said looking at Jason. Jack walked passed us and up to his sone, he whispered something and then walked to us.

"I extend my deepest apologise this will never happen again" he said, Valentina was next to me

"No it wont, if this is how you greet the Uniter then we will not be staying in London long" she said before walking away.

"Good night Mr. Jack" I said before following her.


	36. Chapter 36

I know Valentina doesn't want to have to make us pack and leave again but the guys were pissed and Alek, well you cant even look at him with thinking he's going to kill you. When we got home I went to change, Alek walked out to the balcony. I showered and changed into pajamas, when my phone rang.

"Hey Jessica" I said

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked

"Fine, I just need to talk to Alek" I told her

"Ok, Valentina said that if you want to go she can have us on a plane tomorrow" she told me

"Let me talk to him and I'll let you guys know" I said

"Ok, bye" she said and hung up

I walked out to where Alek was, he was standing by the edge looking up

"Hey" I said, he turned and looked at me

"Hey" he said and turned back around

"Umm I know we have some things to talk about" I said

"Yes, we do let me change and we can talk" he said passing by and kissing the top of my head

I went to make some hot chocolate while he was changing.

"What are you making?" he asked coming out of the room

"Hot Chocolate, want some?" I asked

"Sure, thank you" he said sitting on the couch, once I was done I poured two cups and walked to the living room. I handed him his cup and sat down, I looked at my cup for a moment before looking at him.

"Its good" he said

"Thank you" I said

"Chloe, I understand why you didn't tell me about the gift this guy send you" he said

"Ok, I know I should have told you once it happened but I really didn't want conflict to happen tonight, even through it did any ways. I'm sorry, it wont happen again I promise" I said

"Don't worry, about what happened after" he said

"Alek, I didn't look for him. He came at me and asked me to dance I told him no and he lost it" I said

"I know, I have known Jason some time and we doesn't take no's from girls every well. I should have told you and I'm sorry about that" he said

"Not to worry about that" I said

"Chloe, some guys in the Mai world wont be nice just because you're the Uniter. I stepped away from you for a moment and look what happened" he said

"Alek, this is not your fault. You wont be there always to protect me and you cant beat your self up about it" I said

"Chloe, I am your protector. Its my job" he said standing up

"So I'm a job? Is that it?" I asked

"No, Chloe you know I didn't mean it like that" he said

"I don't know what you mean, I don't know what any one means anymore. Whos with me for me or whos here because of what I am" I said

"Chloe, I love you. For you not the Uniter you, Just you. Simple and caring Chloe" he said grabbing my hands.

"I'm sorry if you took it the wrong way but I could never forgive my self if anything happened to you" he said

"I know Alek but you need to understand that your not glued at the hip to me, there will be times that I will be out with Jasmine or the girls and we can get attacked. I promise that if possible I will call you, but if not you cant be mad. I just need for you to promise me something" I said

"What?" he asked

"If I die again…" he cut me off

"Chloe, don't think like that" he said

"Alek, if I die again promise me that you will be there when I wake up" I said

"I will" he said

"Jessica called me" I told him

"Yeah I heard" he said

"What do I tell them?" I asked

"About?" he asked me

"Well, she said that if I wanted we can be a plane tomorrow" I told him

"Do you want to leave?" he asked

"Alek, this is you home. I don't want to take you away from here" I told him

"Chloe, my home is where ever you are and if its not here then its some where else" he said, I smiled

"Look I don't want to have every one pack up and leave again, but after tonight I don't know if we can stay here" I said

"Let's get to bed and we can talk to every one tomorrow and come up with the decision together. What do you think about that?" he asked

"Great, I am tired" I said closing my eyes

"Ok, bed it is" he said laughing. We went to bed, I needed to rest the day had killed me and tomorrow was going to be the point of the week. When I woke up I didn't see Alek laying next to me but I did hear something from outside, I got up and found Alek making food.

"Morning" I said smiling, he turned and looked at me

"Morning love, how did you sleep?" he asked

"Good, when did you wake up?" I asked

"A little bit ago, your phone didn't stop" he said

"My phone? Who was it?" I asked

"I don't know I didn't look" he said, I walked over to the counter and grabbed my phone

"Ma, Jessica, Ashley and 2 numbers I don't know" I said while calling Ma back

"Hey Ma, morning. You guys were calling me?" I asked

"Yes, have you received a letter from the pride leader?" she asked me

"No, not for what I know. Why?" I asked

"Well we got one and its inviting us to a lunch today at their house" she told me

"After last night, no thank you" I said

"I thought the same thing, but I figured they send you one" she said

"No we haven't gotten anything, I'll double check with Alek. Question, can you meet us at 12 here to talk for a moment" I said

"Yeah, we will be there. Bye" she said and hung up

"What letter?" he asked

"Inviting them to a lunch at their house" I said putting the phone down

"That is just wrong" he said

"What if they just want to say sorry" I said

"Why didn't they send you one?" he asked

"I don't know, I don't care" I said, then there was a knock on the door

"Who can that be?" I asked walking to the door

"What are you doing here?" I asked once I saw who it was

"Chloe, who is it? What do you want?" Alek asked once he saw as well.


	37. Chapter 37

"Well I came to personally invite Chloe to the lunch at my house and to say sorry for the way I acted last night" Jason said

"Look your lunch invite will have to get its RSVP after 12, me and my family are meeting to talk about last night" I told him

"Chloe please don't take my action the wrong way, I was not my self" he said

"Jason, you disrespected her" Alek said

"I was talking to Chloe" he said with a little bit more attitude then he needed to, Alek was trying to be civil even though he was about to jump him and this guy comes here and acts up like that, sorry not with me and not to Alek

"And this conversation is over" I told him

"Please just listen to me for a moment" he said

"After last night, then that pathetic sorry and the attitude you just gave Alek. Let me think.. No, bye now" I said closing the door

"Chloe, my vote. We leave" Alek said walking back to the kitchen

"Ok, I'm going to shower and then change so when everyone gets here" I said walking to the room

"Let me know when your done so I can go in" Alek said

"Ok" I told him, I showered and then got dressed. I put jean shorts with a brown belt, a orange t-shirt with a silver necklace that had a anchor on it and some simple brown sandals.

"Alek shower is available" I said walking out

"Ok" he said walking into the room

I turned the TV on while I waited for Alek to finish when I heard another knock on the door, I got up and went to open

"Hey everyone" I said as Ma, Jasmine, Valentina and everyone else walked in

"Chloe you ok?" Ma asked

"Yes, remember that you called and asked about the invite to the lunch today?" I asked

"Yes" she said while everyone went to take seats around the house

"Well Jason showed up here" I said

"For what?" Jessica asked

"To personally invite me and to say sorry. But it was the most pathetic sorry I heard, you can tell his dad made him do it. Then Alek told him that he disrespected me and he gave him attitude" I said

"What did Alek do?" Jasmine asked

"You know him, he was trying to be civil but I stepped up fast and told him to leave that they would get their RSVP's for the lunch after we talked" I told them

"Ok, so what do you want to talk about?" Ma asked

"Well after last night I am guessing some of you are not feeling right in being here" I started and then looked up as Alek walked in and greeted everyone, he stood by Jasmine and smiled at me

"Now I cant make the choice in leaving because I don't have the heart to make you pack up and leave again. Yeah we just got here and we were liking it but this decision has to be made by everyone" I said, everyone nodded

"Chloe, we talked last night when we got home and figured out that if your not safe here then we need to go, where you can be safe" Ma said

"Where?" I asked

"There is a island near North Carolina, the pride there is small but they are very nice I have met them" she said

"Will something like this happen again?" I asked

"Chloe, there will be male Mai's that want you no matter what and we cant stop that but we can talk to the pride there and make sure that everything is kept in check and under control. Valentina will be head of the Hunters, Jasmine and Alek will continue being your protectors but Alek you will need your own set of protectors as well" Ma said

"You guys call already? Didn't you?" I asked smiling and looking down

"Yes we did, we have visit NC before and we loved it. The younger one's will be able to start school and then older one's will start working in different locations but we will be there and you will be watched at all time. We will spend one month in the island making arrangements and make sure everything is safe. Plus the leaders have a daughter and a 10 year old son, so Alek I don't think he will be a problem" Ma told us, we laughed and looked at Alek.

"Good I would hate to hurt such a threat" he said smiling

"OK, so tonight we will be on a plane to NC" Valentian said

"Question, are you going to the lunch?" I asked

"No" everyone said together and then started laughing

"Umm, I have something I want to share with you but I need to debate it a bit more and then I'll let you know what it is" I said

"What is it about?" Ashley asked

"Something, but I wont say so leave it at that" I said smiling

"Ok, I have cleaning to do and packing. So do you, I will send out the RSVP to Jack" Ma said getting up

"Bye" I said as they walked out of the apartment, I went to sit next to Alek on the couch

"Will you miss it here?" I asked

"Yes I will but home is where you are and I rather be there" he told me

"Alek, I had a conversation with Valentina and Ma about the marriage. I was thinking that getting married for real wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it?" I asked looking down and blushing, I looked up to see Alek smiling

"No it would be a great idea but I didn't want to bring it up because I knew how you felt about being married at 16" he said

"Yeah well I thought about it and I love you, I want to be with you and spend the rest of my life with you so why not" I said smiling

"Why not? I don't know. We can make the wedding that we talked about last night a real wedding" he said

"Ok, but I want to plan it. Simple, small and nice" I said

"What ever you want" he told me

Great I was going to actually marry Alek Petrov, this was insane but I loved him very much. I was thinking some thing small just family and friends. We started to pack our things since we only had a few hours before we had to be on a plane again. After packing we laid down for a bit and rested, we watched some movies until the movers got there for our things.

"Thank you" I said as they left

"Alek, ready? They are waiting in the car down stairs" I said walking back to the room

"Yeah just double checking everything" he said walking out. We started to head to the car and made our way to the air port. Everyone had small talk but you can tell that we were all tired and just wanted to rest and sleep.

"When we get there, everyone can settle into their rooms and tomorrow we will meet the NC pride leader and his family for lunch" Ma said

"Everyone is going to live in the same house?" Jessica asked

"Well there are a few houses there, some are rented out for spring break and stuff like that. But ours will be the last 3, they will be on a curve. Entering the curve from left to right will be our house, then Chloe's in the middle and Valentina's to the right" Ma said

"Why does Chloe get her own house?" Ashley asked

"Well we still need people to think that her and Alek are married and moving to NC doesn't not stop the word from getting around" Valentina said. We boarded the plane and took our seats, the ride was quiet and everyone feel asleep on the way.


	38. Chapter 38

**sorry guys that it hasnt taken me so long to upload, i havent had any internet until now. hope you like.**

* * *

><p>"Chloe" Alek said, I turned to look at him<p>

"We are here" he told me, I rubbed my eyes and looked around. The plane had already landed and everyone was getting their stuff

"Ok" I said standing up and following Alek out. We were meet by two cars in the front.

We loaded the cars and then started to head to what will be our new home. I really pray to Bassett that things go better here and that even through it will take the order a matter of months to find me, in those months we have peace.

"Chloe, tomorrow we are meeting the Pride around 3pm. So you guys will be able to settle in with no hurry. I'll come get you before we leave" Valentina said

"Ok, Valentina do you think being here will be good for us?" I asked. Ma and the others were in the other car so I wanted to take the chance that it was Valentina, Jasmine, Alek and I to ask.

"Chloe, these are nice people. Sure the pride leader has two kids, one being a boy around your age but they are really nice and I don't think they would do anything to make anyone feel bad" she said, I just nodded. After about 20 minutes driving we pulled up to the docks and started loading the boats.

"Damn these people got to be loaded, their own boat and everything" Ashley said, we all laughed

It was another 20 minute drive to the island, the island looked beautiful you could see the trees and flowers that were decorating it. I couldn't believe that this will be my home, I love my farm life but this just might top that. We all started to unload when two more cars arrived.

"Gomez and Stanly" a guy said

"Yes that's us" Ma said, I turned to look at Jasmine

"So in case anyone that is working for the order is around they wont know" she told me, I nodded

We took the car and drove about 15 minutes before entering the houses. It was a gated community and it was breath taking.

"Everyone that lives here, are they Mai?" I asked

"No, there are humans. Which as you can tell are old people, there are young people for vacation here. Its not far from the main land but some people just like their privacy" Jasmine said

"Nice to know, so the order can be here" I said, Alek turned to look at me

"Yes but the area where we are going to be in has a lot of Mai around, so we will be under watch" he said

"Good" I said looking around again. We got to the house and unloaded.

"Wow this is nice" I said standing in front of the house

"Like it?" Valentina asked

"Love it" I said smiling

"Good, Alek picked it" she told me, I turned to look at her

"Alek picked it?" I asked

"Yeah the pride had send over some pictures and we sat down to look at them, he wanted it to be a surprise so he picked it out. Said it was you when he saw it" she told me

"He was right" I said

"Settle in and if anything just call us" she said before heading to her house

I walked in and it was breath taking. You enter and find a living room, very old style but nice. Then keep walking and step down to find a family room, everything there was wood and classic. To the left there was a hall which I was guessing was the rooms. Walk forwards and step down again to find the dinning room and then a huge glass door behind it to enter the kitchen. The whole kitchen was of little chefs, it was long from one side of the house to the other. I looked to the right and found a room that I had missed, I looked to find a small office and in front was the laundry. I walked to have a look at the rooms. The first room to the left was a actual library, right next to it was a entertainment room, next to that the master bedroom and across the entertainment room was a bathroom. The master bedroom was huge, everything wood and the bathroom had a huge tub.

"Alek?" I called, he came in before me and I couldn't find him.

"Here" he said stepping out of the closet

"Like it?" he asked

"Hell yeah, thank you" I said

"For what?" he asked with his smirk on

"Valentina told me you picked it" I said walking towards him

"Yes, yes I did" he said

"Thank you" I said and gave him a kiss.

"Shower, I'll order some food" he said before walking out.

All I could think of was how amazing my life is. My family supported me no matter what, they were always behind me. Now I have 3 new people in my life and I love each of them. Jasmine has become a best friend, Valentina a new mom figure, and Alek the love of my life.

"Alek?" I called after I got dressed

"Living room" he said

"Why do I always end up losing you?" I asked sitting down next to him

"Use your Mai hearing and you can find me" he said smiling

"Yeah yeah" I said smiling

"So what happens now?" I asked

"Well tomorrow we meet the pride and we start our new life" he said

"Hopefully" I said looking down

"Hey everything is going to be fine" he told me, there was a knock on the door

"I'll get it" I said standing

"They money is on the counter" he said as I passed by the kitchen

I got the food and then walked back to the living room, Alek had ordered pizza but then there was another knock on the door

"I'll get it, you get the plates and I'll be back to join you" he said getting up and kissing my forehead

"Hurry, Alek did you..?" I didn't even finish my question

"Meat lover with extra cheese and light sauce" he said smiling

"Nice, very nice touch CB" I said

"Hey" he said as he opened the door

"Come in" I heard him say as I looked up I saw Jasmine come in

"Hello, want some pizza?" I said

"Oh yeah" she said grabbing a cheese pizza, I started laughing

"So what brings you here?" I asked

"Well my mom told me to let you guys know that we are going out tonight" she said

"Where?" Alek asked

"Dancing" she said smiling

"With?" I asked

"They North Carolina pride" she said looking at the TV

"We are meeting them tomorrow" I said

"Why are we going out with them tonight?" Alek asked

"Well my mom and the pride leader thought it would be a good idea for the young kids to hang out, that way tomorrow's lunch wont be so strange" she said, she was keeping something

"Jasmine? Truth" I said, Alek turned and looked at me

"Ok, Peter asked me out but I don't want to go alone. Please can you guys come" she said

"Are you serious?" Alek asked

"Yes, I haven't talked to him in a long time and I don't do good around guys. So I asked my mom if all of us could go out with him and the pride she said it was fine" she told us.

"Jasmine I don't think it would be a good idea. We haven't been able to check out the area" Alek said

I saw she was a disappointed, it made me sad because we had to move here because of me

"Alek, I think we should go" I said, Jasmine looked at me and smiled

"Chloe" he said

"Please, we need some dance time. We are husband and wife after all" I said given him a smirk

"Yeah I guess we are, but when we get back we are having a honey moon" he said getting close to me

"God keep it to your selves" Jasmine said covering her eyes, I started laughing

"Hold up tiger, the honey will have to wait" I said smiling and turning my face so he can kiss my cheek

"Untill?" he asked

"We are really married" I said

"That's not going to be far from now" he said smiling

"Lets get ready" I said

"I'll see you guys in a few minutes" Jasmine said leaving.

"It's going to be fun" I said looking at Alek

"Yes it is" he told me.


	39. NOTE!

THIS IS NOT TO MAKE ANYONE FEEL BAD, ITS NOT FR JUST ONE PERSON, THIS NOTE IS IN GENERAL. PLEASE DONT TAKE IT TO THE HEART. I DONT MEAN ANYTHING BAD BY IT.

* * *

><p>NOTE: FOR EVERYONE<p>

I UNDERSTAND THAT MY STORIES NEED GRAMMER CHECK BUT THIS IS A SITE FOR PEOPLE TO WRITE NOT GET CRITISICED BECAUSE THEY CAN SPELL SOMETHING OR MISSED A WORD OR SOMETHING. WE WRITE BEAUSE WE LIKE IT, AM SURE THAT I AM NOT THE ONLY WRITTER THAT HAS GOTTEN MESSAGES ABOUT THAT. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FOR READING MY STORIES BUT I WOULD REALLY LIKE IT IF YOU WOULD STOP POINTING OUT THAT IT NEEDS EDITING. I KNOW THAT SOME NIGHTS I HAVE TIME TO DO IT OTHER NIGHTS I DON'T. I MIGHT MISS SOMETHING, EXCUSE ME FOR THAT. PLEASE DON'T TAKE THIS THE WRONG WAY BUT I CANT WRITE PERFECT, MY GRAMMER HAS ALWAYS HAD PROBLEMS. I HOPE YOU KEEP READING, IF YOU DON'T I UNDERSTAND. BUT I AM ALSO TRYING TO KEEP UP WITH MY STORIES WHILE RAISING A CHILD, BEING PREGNANT, WORKING, AND DEALING WITH PERSONAL PROBLEMS. THERE IS NOT EXCUSE FOR THERE TO BE EDITING PROBLEMS BUT HEY I WAS NOT BROUGHT UP BY A LANGUAGE ARTS TEACHER AND LANGUAGE ARTS WAS MY WORST SUBJECT.

THANK YOU I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD ONE I GET A CHANCE BUT THERE IS NO INTERNET IN MY HOUSE I HAVE TO GO TO BURGER KING OR SOME WHERE TO GET ACCESS. SORRY FOR THE DELAY.


	40. ChapteR 39

**HEY GUYS SORRY I DIDNT NOTICE THAT MY COMPUTER WENT STUPID AND THAT THERE WAS A CHAPTER MISSING. I KNOW I WROTE IT BUT I GUESS THE COMPUTER ENVER SAVED IT OR MAYBE I FORGOT TO SAVE IT. ANY WAYS BROKENANGELDOWN POINTED IT OUT TO ME, THANK YOU. NOW YOU GUYS GET TO SEE THAT FIGHT AND FIND OUT WHO PATTY IS. SORRY FOR THAT.**

* * *

><p>When I got out of the shower I could already hear Jasmine down stairs, I know this is going to be strange since where ever I go Nelson and the others go. But she never told me what happened between them, maybe I can get it out of her tonight. I got dressed <strong>(her outfit is on my profile)<strong> in a black and purple dress, black leather jacket, aqua color purse and accessories, and gray heels. I went down stairs and only found Jasmine sitting on the couch.

"Hey, where's Alek?" I asked her while sitting next to her

"He went to tell the other to hurry up" she said

"Hey let me ask you, what happened between you and Nelson?" I asked

"Chloe, I don't want to get into it" she said

"Jazz you said you would tell me and you haven't" I told her

"Fine, we were out at this place eating. He said he was going to the bathroom, since I noticed him taking long I got up to see if something had happened. When I found him he was talking to some girl and they looked pretty comfortable with each other. I stood next to him and he introduced me as one of your protectors" she said

"What did the girl look like?" I asked, Nelson knows a lot of girls and sometimes he doesn't notice when he's flirting

"About my height, red hair, green eyes, dressed a little slutty" she said, no wait it cant be. Can it?

"Did she have a birth mark on the side of her lip?" I asked, if she said yes I was going to kill Nelson

"Yeah I thought it was like a Marilyn Monroe thing" she told me

"Patty" I said, it was more to my self then anything but it was out loud

"Who's Patty?" she asked

"Patty is girl Nelson dated for about 2 years, she was 'his love' like he says it. She got him into trouble a lot. Ma and I had to bail him out of jail twice, once she left him to fight a battle for her and he almost got killed" I told her

"Oh Mai god Chloe" she said

"Yeah we thought that after she had moved this whole situation would be left behind us but I guess she can still get to him. When it comes to Patty, Nelson is blind" I said. I could hear the others outside

"Chloe your done" Alek said once he walked into the house

"Yeah I am" I said standing up. Ashley, Britney, and Jessica came in with a face like the devil him self was here. I saw Nelson come in and a girl right behind him, I tilted my head to the side to see who the girl was, no way! He wouldn't?

"What is she doing here?" I asked, the girls came and stood next to me. They were right to have that face, the devil it's self was in my house

"I asked the same thing when I answered the door and saw it standing on the other side" Jessica said

"Chloe, Patty is here with me" Nelson said

"With you? As in couple you?" I asked

"Yes" he said looking at Jasmine

"Then stop looking at Jasmine" I said

"I didn't" he said looking at me

"Let's get one thing straight, you can fool this thing and everyone else but you cant fool me. I know that you care about Jasmine more then what you lead on, because if you didn't it wouldn't bother you to say your dating this thing in front of her" I said

"Chloe chill out with the insults" Patty said

"This is my house, you don't like. Leave" I said

"If she leaves, so do I" Nelson said

"After everything she put you through, your still willing to side with her" I said

"Chloe, I.." I cut him

"You love her? Let me guess she loves you?" I asked

"Yes she does" he told me

"If she did, she would not have gotten you almost killed because she wanted to mess around with some guy that was drunk" I said

"Chloe I didn't die, I was fine" he said

"Fine!? You were in healing for 4 days, you had the side of your eye bashed in, 3 broken ribs, one of the ribs missed your heart by 2 inches. She put you in the hospital, we were almost exposed because of her" I said

"Yeah man it was bad, if Zac didn't find you that guy would have probably killed you" Steven said

"Well love forgives" Nelson said

"Ok, you know what? Pick! Now!" I said

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Pick! Me or her" I said

"Don't make me do that" he said

"PICK!" I yelled, this is getting stupid I'm his sister why is the question so hard

"Chloe, I love you. But I love her also" he said looking down

"I wont say it again" I told him

"I pick her" he said, he picked her? How could he? This girl is bad news for him, shes going to get him killed. Fine he wants her then he can have her.

"Then forget you have a sister" I said

"Chloe you asked me to do that" he said getting closer to me, with each step I went back

"I asked you, you're my brother and I would pick you in a heart beat but it took you 8 minutes to pick and you picked her. You know what have her bro I don't care, get out of my house" I told him

" I guess dancing is out of the question" Steven said

"You guys stop fighting, your family" Ashley said

"You're my family, not this stranger" I said nodding to Nelson

"Let's go Patty" he said grabbing her by the hand and walking out

"I'm going to bed" I said walking to my room, I could hear Alek's foot steps behind me

"Alek, I'm not going to kill my self. I'm just going to change and go to bed" I told him

"I know I just wanted to ask you if your ok" he said

"Yeah never better" I said holding back tears

"Chloe, come here" he said pulling me into a hug

"He picked her Alek, after everything we have been through and everything she did to him he still picked her" I said crying

"Just give him time, he'll come talk to you" he told me

"No, I don't want to see him" I said pulling away

"Chloe" I cut him off

"No Alek, he wanted her then he can die with her. I don't know why I cant shake off this feeling that something isn't right and it's coming from her" I said

"You don't like her, maybe its that" he said

"Maybe I don't know" I said looking down

"I'll tell the others to leave, be back in a few" he said while kissing my forehead

"Ok" I said, I changed into my pajamas and went to bed. I felt Alek lay next to me but I didn't say anything I just stayed the way I was. I know Ma is going to get wind of this and she would want to talk to me about it but right now I don't want to think, I just want to sleep.


	41. Chapter 40

I woke up screaming, the dream was so bad that I couldn't even remember.

"Chloe? You ok?" Alek asked waking up

"Sorry I woke you" I said sitting up on the bed

"Had a bad dream?" he asked

"Yeah" I said

"Want to talk about it?" he asked

"I cant remember it" I told him looking down

"Well I guess talking about is out of the question" he said

"It was just a bad dream, sorry I woke you" I said

"it's ok Chloe don't worry, want something to drink?" he asked getting up

"Sure, thank you" I said following him

We made our way to the kitchen, he grabbed the cups and served the water while I sat on the couch

"Chloe are you going to talk to him?" Alek asked, I knew that this would come up after last night but I didn't want to talk about it.

"Alek, he made his choice and I will stick to mine. He picked who we wanted" I said looking down at the cup

"But he's your brother" he told me

"I know and it hurts like hell because we have never had a fight like this before but when it comes to her, he was always blind by what he called love" I said

"Why don't you like her?" he asked

"Because she's no good. She thought that it would be a good idea to break into a liquor store, just for fun. We had to bail Nelson out twice. She cheated on him, he never believed me. She slept with Zac but I cant tell him that because they are close and its not my place to say" I told him

"Chloe, I don't really know what to say but I know you guys need to talk about it" he said

"I cant tell him about Zac" I said almost yelling

"I didn't mean that I just meant you need to talk about everything. The Zac part will I don't know what to tell you because I know Nelson more then Zac and I think he would like to know" he told me

"But its not for me to tell Alek" I said looking at him

"I know but he should know, talk to Zac maybe after so long he can tell him" he told me

"I know Zac and he cares about Nelson to much to tell him that he messed up and slept with his girlfriend while they were dating" I told him

"Well ok lets leave that aside, Chloe you should talk to him." He said

I started to think but after what happened I would need some time to see how things went. I know that everyone would want to talk to me about it, Ma and Jasmine being tow of them.

"Lets go to bed, I bet there will be some visitors here in the morning" I said

"Your kidding right?" he asked

"Nope" I said

"Dear Bassett please let these people sleep in a little bit" he said looking up, I started to laugh

"Ok, ok lets go" I said grabbing his hand and going to the room. I spend the majority of the night just thinking about everything, Patty being here and what she could cause or already caused. My fight with Nelson, my conversation with Alek, and the biggest thing of all the wedding.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Too early" Alek said getting out of bed, I turned to look at the clock on my night stand and saw it was 8:46am

"Told you" I said knowing he could hear me

"Chloe come here" he told me

"Ma? Morning" I said once I saw it was her at the door

"Why aren't you ready?" she asked

"Ready? For what?" I asked

"The meeting with the pride leader" she said

"Its it at 12 or 3?" I asked

"Didn't any one tell you?" she asked

"No, please fill me in" I told her

"They called yesterday and moved it to 11 am, I told them to tell you last night" she said

"Sorry not informed" I told her

"Both of you have 20 minutes to get ready and meet me in the front" she said before turning and leaving

"Shower!" I yelled

"Cheater!" Alek yelled

"Get the clothes" I said

"What do you want?" he asked

"Anything" I said while jumping in, 10 minutes later I was out. I didn't bother in turning the water off since Alek would get in.

"Done" I said stepping out wrapped in a towel

"Ok, everything is out and I will done in 5" he said running into the shower

I looked to see what he got me. It was a navy blue shirt with one sleeve, a striped black and white skirt, black gladiator sandals, a gold necklace with a gold feather on it, gold bracelets, and a small black purse. This guy has style, casual but nice. I like it, I looked at his outfit and it matched mine. Navy V neck basic shirt, black jeans, his converse, and a black blazer on top. I got dressed and went to do my hair, Alek was out and getting dressed. I put natural makeup on and left my hair down, we walked out but I ran back to the bathroom and grabbed a little box before running back to Alek

"What did you forget?" he asked

"What did we forget" I said giving him his ring

"Oh, I thought I had lost it or something" he said grabbing it and putting it on

"No I had put them both away together" I told him putting mines on

"Are you ready now?" Ma asked once we stepped outside

"Yes we are" I told him her smiling

"Good now we are meeting the rest of them there, they just left" she said

"Not a problem" I said getting in the car

The trip was quiet but I liked it, I could feel Ma's eyes on me every so often but I tried to ignore it. Once there we got off and made our way to the front door

"Good morning Mrs. King" a lady said once she opened

"Morning" I said smiling

"Mr. Petrov, Mrs. Beth" she said once they walked in

"Hello" they said

"This way please" she said pointing to a room on the other side

When we go there a man stood up and walked over to us

"Chloe, Alek, Beth. It's good to see, my name is Henry I am the pride leader" he said

"Hello Henry, its nice to see you again" Ma said

"Nice to meet you" I said while Alek nodded and shook his hand

"Please Valentina and my wife are this way" he said leading us to another room. My eyes scanned the room and I saw everyone one even Patty. We entered a room and sat down on a couch

"Hello my name is Elizabeth" a lady said. I took a better look at the couple and they looked like celebrities. Elizabeth looked like the lady from The Island and Henry looked like the guy from Burn Notice.

"Chloe please tell us about your self" Elizabeth said

"Not much to tell really" I said smiling

"Well how about with your not so real wedding" Henry said smiling

"My what?" I said trying to hide the shock, Alek got tense in seconds

"We know about the fake wedding that you pulled for the London Pride, don't worry your secret is safe with us" Elizabeth said, I didn't know if I could trust them

"But I would like to ask, two people that love each other the way you two do, because you love each other a lot. Would you marry?" she asked. Alek turned to look at me

"Well it is something that I have been thinking for some time and I know that people have been waiting for a answer. Not that he asked but I know he would like to know what I would say if he did" I said looking at him, he started to smile

"What would you say?" Henry asked

"I would say Yes, it will happen at some point why act like it wont. Plus your right, we do love each other" I said smiling at him, he gave me a kiss on the cheek

"Come on man, she just said she would marry you not that you have a cute smile. Give her a real kiss" Henry said, Alek and I started laughing but he did just that. He gave me a kiss filled with love.

"Now I hope when you decide to ask her that you would help me plan the wedding" Elizabeth said

"Oh I would need the help" Ma said smiling at me.

"Now, I understand the hardship you have had to go through since you left your home. Telling you it wont happen here will be lying, but from us; from our family and the ones close to us it will not" Henry said

"Thank You" Valentina said

"Any time, I know hard harsh some prides can be" he told her

"Please let me introduce my kids" he said standing up while two kids walked in

"This is Al, he's your age and this is Betty, she is 10" he said pointing at each of them

"Wow, daddy she's pretty" Betty said

"Thank you" I said smiling at her

"Let's let the kids do kids things" Elizabeth said

"Yes, the adults can follower me to the yard for some tea" Henry said

Once they left Al and Betty walked to the room where everyone was waiting.

"So King, you wouldn't mind having my last name?" he asked smiling

"Get over it Petrov" I said smiling while walking away

"Hey this conversation is not done" he said walking behind me

"I figured that" I said once we reached the room where everyone was

"Good morning people" I said

I got a few hey's and morning, Jasmine walked up to me and sat down in the chair that I was standing next to

"How are you?" she asked

"Good, you?" I asked

"Good" she said looking up at Nelson and Patty

"I wonder why she's here" I said

"He asked her to come" she told me

"Really? Well things like this is for family and protectors only" I said

"Chloe, Ma asked Valentina to add her to your protection" she said

"WHAT!?" I yelled, everyone looked up at me but didn't say anything I guess they knew.

"Chloe, something wrong?" Alek asked

"Yes something is wrong" I said getting up and walking out, Jasmine and Alek followed me

"Ma can I talk to you for a moment" I said once I found where they were

"Chloe is everything ok?" she asked

"No, why did you tell me that you were going to add trash to my protection?" I asked

"Chloe, she is not trash" she said

"Chloe is this about Patty?" Valentina asked

"Yes it is" I said, by that time everyone was already out side

"Well I didn't think it would bother you that much" Ma said

"You should know better then any one how I feel about her" I said

"But Chloe, she's your brothers girlfriend" Valentina said

"What brother?" I said, I could see out of the corner of my eye that the comment hurt him

"Chloe is something going on that I should know about?" Ma asked

" Henry, Elizabeth I am sorry for this show" I said looking at them

"It's ok, all families have problems" Elizabeth told me

"I'm going home, I'll talk to you when you get there. But _SHE_ is not on my protection, I rather be watched by a Jackal" I said walking away. I had a bad feeling but I needed to get away from everything, Jasmine and Alek followed me.


	42. Chapter 41

As we made our way home Jasmine tried to make conversation with me but I didn't pay much attention to her. Something was off, something wasn't right and it wasn't just the fact the Patty popped out of now where and is now part of my protection. There was just something about her that didn't seem right, I couldn't pin point it.

"Chloe" Jasmine said

"Yeah" I answered

"Have you been listening?" she asked, I looked at her and gave her a side smile

"Kind of?" I said but it came out more like a question

"Are you really that bothered that Ma put her in your protection?" she asked

"Yes I am plus I would think that the Uniter should know when some one is being added to her own protection before its done" I said

"Yes she should" a voice said, Alek grabbed me and pushed me behind him while Jasmine watched my back

"Who are you?" Alek asked

"My name is not important, what's important is if you would like long enough" the guy said

"For what?" I asked

"To play" he answered with such a evil smile

"Play what?" Alek asked

"All in time" he said

"How about we end this show and get on with it" Alek said

"Ahh you must be Alek, the protector and boyfriend. Oh wait I'm sorry the husband" he said

"What? How do you…" the guy cut me off

"Oh we know everything about you Chloe King, we were a bit hurt that we weren't invited to the wedding but we still brought you a gift" he said motioning at someone behind us. We turned around and saw 5 guys standing there, now don't get me wrong we can take them but there was something that didn't add up. How did they find us? How do they know about Alek? Who told them?

"Now this could be fast and painless or it could be slow and painful. Which would you pick? A or B?" he said

"How about C" I said

"Not an option" he told me, the guys ran at us. Alek pushed me and tackled 2 guys at once, Jasmine had already taken down 1 and 2 were on me. I started to punch and kick but they blocked everything I threw their way. Then we saw more guys coming, it was like the entire Order was here. One of the guys took me by surprised, I let out a scream and Alek ran to me, 2 guys took his distraction and grabbed him, same thing happened to Jasmine.

"STOP! Don't hurt them" I said, the guy put his hand up and the Order stopped attacking but they didn't let them go

"Knock them out" he and turned, the last thing I remembered was looking into Alek's eyes before everything went dark. I don't know how long it was before I woke up but I started to look around, things were still a little blurry and I could see other people there with me. I was guessing they were Alek and Jasmine but there were more than two people. My sight started to come back to me, that's when I saw that everyone was there even the pride leader and his family.

"Chloe are you ok?" Alek asked, they were all tied up in front of me

"Yeah my head hurts but I'm fine" I said

"I'm so sorry" I said looking at them

"Chloe this isn't your fault" Henry said

"Yeah how would you know this would happen" Elizabeth said

"Still you shouldn't have been dragged into this" I told them

"Well we weren't dragged, it was more of a knocked out and stuck in a van type of thing" Jessie said

"Thank you Jessie for the details" I said looking at him

"Anytime" he answered

"Ok come on you guys, we need to think of a way out of here" Ashley said

"Yeah stop fighting" Ma said

"Do you know how they found us?" I asked, everyone just nodded

"It could have been anyone, maybe some one from London told them and they started to track form there" Ma said

"Valentina let no paper trial that would lead it back to us" I said

"She's right, the names were different and everything" Valentina said

"No, some one betrayed us" I told them, everyone started to look around

"Come on if they did, they wouldn't be here" I said

"Very smart" the guy said

"Now can you tell me your name" I said

"Fine, since I will have some fun with you before killing you minus well tell you my name. It's Jack, Jack the Ripper" he said smiling

"Nice I thought it would be Freddy Kruger, but your missing the burned face and the long nails" I said

"Funny, Leather Face was also an option but I would have to wear a mask and I want you to look at me in the face when I kill you for the last time" he said

"Fine, I'll call you Jack" I said

"Good choice" he answered

"Now lets get down the business , what do you want? You have me, why keep them here?" I asked

"You see this game wouldn't be fun if there wasn't other players and what better players then your own family" he said

"What game?" I asked

"Well it will start with a set of questions, 3 questions per person. You answer them right, they live. You answer wrong or you lie and they get an 'X' marked on their face, 3 'X' and their life is over." He said

"If I answer them all right, would you let them go?" I asked

"One would be able to go, than things would go changing. Would you fight for them? Would you let go of what you have for the ones you love? There will be different games, the prize for each game will be some one being let go but if you fail…" I cut him off

"Ok I get it" I said

"Now I'm going to get things ready, sit there and talk I'll be back later" he said stepping out of the room

"Chloe you cant do this" Ma said

"I have to, I couldn't live with my self if I let anything happen to you and I didn't do anything about it" I said

"Chloe, look at me" Alek said, I turned to look at him

"I want you to not give up, your lives are more important then ours" he said

"No! I wont, I will do what I have to, to get you guys out of here" I said, Jack came back in 30 minutes later.

"Now, some one wants to be the one to ask you the questions" he said

"Who?" I asked

"The one the betrayed you" he said

"Show me who they are" I said but I noticed he was standing by the door, he turned and opened it

"Come in" he said, everyone was looking at see who it was. Once the person walked inside I felt the rage in me explode.

"YOU!" I said

"Hello Chloe" they said

"Patty" I answered.


	43. Mean Message

Hey readers, I got this message and to tell you the truth it made me feel really bad. Please read it and tell what you think, I know like I said before I need to re-read my stories before posting and I promise I will do that, but I might miss a few errors. Any ways read this and tell what you think. Do you agree? I'm giving each story a chance, which ever gets 5 reviews or more (hopefully MORE) I'll keep writing. Which ever doesn't I'll end it, I love writing but I wouldn't want to keep writing something that no one is reading. Please read and review, tell me if you think the person is right? Should I keep writing or quit? What do you think about the stories from the beginning to now? I want your input.

Thank you and I love all the support and reviews I have gotten up until now. There will be a competition if the stories continue.

This is the message:

Dear Yudith88, I have some bad news for you. Your story is bloody awful! Lack of proper punctuation, mundane dialogue, boring unoriginal OC, ridiculous plot. You have the makings of a genuinely crap fic. Sadly that seems to be normal around this archive. I hope for all our sake's that you cease writing and LEARN TO PUNCTUATE BEFORE YOU CONTINUE. I can't go on reading this so I will skip all the other chapters that are without a doubt as **(crappy) as this said that though I have some good news too and that is that you haven't broken any of the site rules so I won't be reporting this turd of a fic staring back at me on my a nice day.


	44. LETTER!

ATTENTION READERS I AM GOING TO FINISH ALL OF THE STORIES, I'M JUST GOING TO CONCENTRATE ON ONE AT A TIME. RIGHT NOW I'M RE-READING THEM AND WRITTING THE OUTLINE FOR THE NEW CHAPTERS BUT I WILL ONLY BE UPDATEING ONE STORIE AT A TIME. MY FRIEND HAS ALSO ASKED ME TO DO A MORTAL INSTRUMENT STORY SO IM FOCUSING ON THAT AND I AM ALMOST DONE WITH IT BUT DONT WORRY THE CHLOE AND ALEK STORIES ARE MY NUMBER ONES. ANOTHER THING I HAVE GOTTEN ADDICTED TO TEEN WOLF, LOVE IT. SO I HAVE ALREADY GOTTEN SOME IDEAS WRITTEN DOWN SO IF ANY OF YOU LIKE TEEN WOLF PLEASE CHECK OUT THE STORY WHEN I START IT.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT.


End file.
